In The Spring Comes The Rose
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: AU: Still in the new marriage phase, growing used to the fact Seto Kaiba had indeed fallen in love with her, Téa Gardner settles herself into a happier life. But as the Lieutenant of the NYPD Homicide division, not everything is rosy and suddenly murderers are on a rampage, coming for her and everything she knows is thrown into chaos. -REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Murder Most Foul

**M RATING:** _Rated M for violent content!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This was orginally a In Death fiction, but since you can't post stuff belonging to Nora Roberts, I have revamped it for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom :) It is an AU fiction, enjoy! :D_

**SUMMARY: **_Still in the new marriage phase, growing used to the fact Seto Kaiba had indeed fallen in love with her, __Téa Gardner settles herself into a happier life. But as the Lieutenant of the NYPD Homicide division, not everything is rosy and suddenly murderers are on a rampage, coming for her and everything she knows is thrown into chaos._

_Dreams of an event long past continue to haunt her, and a change in her life comes about, one that will either make or break her._

_Friends may be enemies and all the way through, Seto is firmly on his wife's side, and hopes, the dawn is soon coming, with a better tomorrow._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's Characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Murder Most Foul:**

"Kelly," Maria Sanchez moaned as she kicked her apartment door closed, arms full of groceries. "I pop out for less then ten minutes and still I get a phone call from Mrs. O'Reilly across the hall complaining about noise."

Heading straight into her cramped kitchen she dumped the brown paper bags next to her almost empty Fridge, thinking to herself how Mrs. O'Reilly really needed to lighten up, after all kids would be kids. Leaning her elbows onto the marble countertop massaging her temples she let out a tired sigh, she was a pretty woman of twenty-eight with thick black curls; skin the colour of freshly poured cream and just as smooth, her eyes a vibrant olive green, a mixture of Spanish and Irish DNA. With a huge yawn Maria began putting away her foodstuff while also yapping away to her daughter Kelly who she had left glued to the large TV screen watching some new chick flick that was out.

"Hey Kels what do you say to Lasagne tonight?"

No answer.

Maria frowned, "Kels?"

Again she was answered with only an empty silence.

"Kelly?" Annoyed now she stomped to the sitting-room, "if you think I'm up for a game of hide and seek, you're sadly—."

Sharply cut off standing in the doorway, the words died in her throat, eyes glazing over Maria had never in her life seen so much blood, and where it came from just about stopped her heart from beating, for there nailed to the wall like some sick-twisted version of the crucifixion of Christ was Kelly Sanchez, Naked and missing her head.

Blood fell in spirals over her the five-year olds small naked body, coming from several cuts to major arteries, the neck wound being the worst of them all. A vivid red mess, thick and congealing splattered the four walls, the soft pink couch, armchairs and Maria's favourite white rug.

Finally finding her voice Maria released a shrill cry hot frothy tears gushing from her eyes.

In one single moment her world had come to an end.

Death was always disturbing and most often bloody in Lieutenant Téa Gardner's line of work. Cop eyes cold and flat, riddled with pity, body vibrating with rage she stared at what was left of five-year old Kelly Sanchez, a child who liked the colour green and loved Disney. Her long leather coat protected her from the vicious chill clawing at her spine even though it was warm in the cosy apartment. Frustrated she ran a hand through her choppy brunette hair, teal blue eyes fighting off the sorrow of the brutality that lay before her. It made her insides boil that anyone would do this.

First on scene happened to be Officer Ryou Bakura a rookie cop who was still a little green around the edges, and at that very moment he was slightly green around his youthful face, he was also n old friend of Téa's.

Detective Hawkins appeared in front of her a grim look on her face, "TOD 6.35 pm."

"Dead five minutes before the mother returns. Son of a bitch," Téa voiced irritably as she grabbed a pair of latex gloves and boots covering her hands and feet before walking over the threshold of Maria's sitting-room.

"Looks to have minor scratches on her wrists, fibres under her fingernails," she gently checked over the body, they had yet to take her down from the wall, "bruising on her upper arms. The kid put up a fight."

"He took the head," Hawkins put in disgusted, "For what, a freaky memento?"

"He could have taken it for a souvenir, probably could have taken it to freak the mother and dumped it not far from here, me? I'm more for the former."

Hawkins shook her head, sunny blonde hair dancing over her cheeks a frosty shudder passing through her.

"Damn sick bastard."

"Yeah, ID her for the record," Téa ordered before stomping over to Officer Bakura, "Alright Bakura, what do you know?"

"Sir, I was heading to central when I heard a scream coming from up above me. Realising it was coming from this apartment I decided to investigate. I found the mother hysterical running out her front door calling for help, the victim—," he gulped warding off his nausea, "I found her in the sitting-room, at which time I notified you."

"Good call Bakura, standby."

Turning to Hawkins she asked.

"Where's the mother?"

"Bedroom, first door on the left down the hall," Hawkins directed.

This was one of the parts she hated, the other was finding the body elsewhere and having to break the news to next of Kin, thankfully this time she hadn't to do that, but God when she walked into that room decorated with greens and blues it broke her heart to see that woman looking so devastated and broken.

"Miss Sanchez?" Téa began as she sat down on an ottoman in front of her, "I'm Lieutenant Téa Gardener. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Maria lifted her head weakly the olive green dead, eyes ravaged from crying.

"M—my baby," she croaked out as one more tear fell, adding to the dampness already clinging to her cheeks, the milk-white paler now from shock, "someone did that to Kelly, my poor baby."

"Miss Sanchez I need you to tell me what happened."

"I, eh..." She started shakily reaching for a tissue. Téa lifted the box handing it to her. "I got home late from work, stupid kids fooling around; flinging a bottle of Pepsi between them till it fell and made a huge mess. The boss wouldn't let me go till I cleaned it up, asshole," she sniffled, "um when I finally got home about thirty minutes late I let Chris, Kelly's childminder go, paying the usual. There was nothing in the place for dinner so I decided to pop around to the store around the corner," she stopped a fresh flow of tears pouring from her raw red eyes, "I was gone barely ten minutes, I've done it before and nothing ever happened to Kelly, Oh God, Oh my God, my poor baby."

Distraught she buried her face in her hands; as much as Téa wanted to leave her to her grief she had some further questions she needed to ask.

"Did you have problems with Kelly's father?"

Maria sat back rubbing her hands over her face, trying to get her act together.

"Eh, Carlos and I didn't exactly see eye to eye once his new lover came into the picture."

"He had an affair?"

"Yeah, with a guy, some Roberto, you can imagine how inadequate I felt."

Sighing Maria got to her feet and went about the room picking up dirty laundry in hopes of giving her something to do. Téa turned in her direction.

"Was Mr Sanchez a violent person?"

Maria let out a snort of laughter.

"Completely the opposite, he played stay home wife while I worked and he abhorred violence. Kelly's death is going to destroy him."

Again Maria collapsed down onto the bed, every time Téa looked at her; she saw her dying just a little more inside.

"Miss Sanchez did you at anytime feel threatened by anyone?"

Maria vigorously shook her head.

"No, never, it's a good neighbour-hood here and I've never had any trouble," she gave a watery laugh, "unless you include Mrs. O'Reilly across the hall who constantly complained about a noise problem, even though she's a hundred and two and deaf."

Getting to her feet Téa once again expressed her sympathies and left the room, catching up with Hawkins.

"I just spoke with a Mrs. O'Reilly who claims she heard noises."

"That might not be too reliable since Sanchez says the old woman is deaf," she sighed, "anyway we've a father to contact and a childminder."

"I did a run on them, Eh, Carlos Sanchez and Christina Masters."

"Well let's get a move on, bag it and tag it."

She ordered before heading out of the apartment.

It was well past two a.m. before Gardener finally drove through the gates of home, tiredness weighing her down and an old fatigue that had nothing to do with lack of sleep. Looking up at the large mansion her heart did a turn. She still half wandered how she had ended up being so lucky to call this her home. Parking her police issue at the front just as she always did to irritate Roland Téa danced up the steps glad to be able to fall facedown on her bed for at least a couple of hours. Stepping into the foyer she mentally counted to three and sure enough Roland emerged speaking in clipped tones.

"Lieutenant, late again I see."

"Yeah, I should be executed for my crimes, where's Seto?"

"He has been delayed and won't be home till tomorrow."

"Oh," Téa's mood soured a little more, it was the sleep chair again tonight. Shrugging out of her coat she flung it over the newel post and went to head up when.

"Lieutenant a package arrived for you shortly after seven p.m. I left it in your room."

Bidding her goodnight he disappeared back to his own quarters while Téa sluggishly pulled herself up the stairs. Plopping down onto the large canopy bed giving Simba a quick scratch behind the ears making him purr like an engine she stripped off her worn leather boots and weapon harness her azure eyes falling upon the large silver box sitting beside her with a massive red bow on top, with it was a card her name scrawled on it in silver ink.

Curiosity had her lifting up the card and removing it from the envelope, the cop in her had her suddenly wary.

Reading the card she saw it was a riddle.

_"Welcome dear Téa to the game of games,_

_To the Seeing Eye we look the same,_

_I've come to declare battle here once again,_

_A god among insects the master of men,_

_I've had my first victim I've had number one,_

_But my dear girl the fun isn't done,_

_One of eight, eight who lied,_

_Who is next you decide." _

Attention drifting toward the box Téa cautiously lifted the bowed lid from its box; words caught in her throat when she found the head of Kelly Sanchez staring up at her, hazel eyes dead in their sockets, mouth cut from ear to ear, in an eternal smile.

Beneath it laid a card with the same hand-writing in silver.

_"Who's laughing now?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

At oh six hundred the next morning, Téa Gardener stomped into Cop central, eating up the floor with quick strides, her worn leather boots slapping noisily against the red and green tiles. Word had already gotten out about her late night gift and from the looks on every single face of the NYPD, she knew right away she would have no need to pull rank and gather several of them for drone work. There would be hordes of volunteers knocking on her door by lunchtime.

Stopping in her tracks she got a whiff of a delightful scent coating the air. It smelt like baked goods, freshly baked goods. Like a blood hound quickly sniffing out the source, leading her to the bullpen, Gardener hauled Detective Anderson to his feet; his vibrant eyes went wide with shock at the sight of his Lieutenant, "Doughnuts or brownies?" Téa demanded to know.

"Both, and God were they good."

With a vicious snarl she dumped his ass back into his chair and barrelled through a couple of officers into her office, or what passed for an office, only to find ace reporter Mai Valentine sitting at her desk, dressed in a lime green suit, lethal nails painted the same shade, blonde hair streaked with gold high-lights, a huge grin broke over her foxy face.

"How is it," Gardener began edging toward a whine, "when you show up with bribes of sugary goodness, I don't get as much as a crumb?"

"Your officers are just one hungry bunch I guess," Mai answered playfully.

"And here's me thinking you'd be a pal and keep me something,"

She cocked a thin brow at her, "Outta my chair Mai."

With a mild chuckle Mai uncrossed her long supple legs getting from Gardener's chair and sitting her butt down on the guest's seat.

"I'm here to talk about a one-and-one with the primary about the Sanchez case."

_'Damn,'_ Téa thought, _'how the hell did it leak so bloody quickly?'_

"Forget it Mai."

With a cheeky grin curving her angelic lips Mai produced a large pastry box from her over-sized hand-bag; Téa's mouth actually began to water at the sight of it.

"Are those doughnuts?"

"Ten of them, freshly baked with different glazing, fillings including jelly and they're all yours Gardener, if you be a pal."

Téa snatched at the box and was stunned at how quick Mai could move, the reporter finding her desperation for sugar amusing. Irritable Téa kept grabbing for the box, the whole situation becoming funnier by the minute. Finally getting annoyed she kicked her desk.

"God-damn it, you'll get your interview after the case has been closed, now give me my doughnuts."

With a triumphant grin Mai dropped the box onto the desk. Immediately Téa whipped off the lid and just about drooled over her selection, picking one filled with blueberry jelly and sprinkled with a thick coat of icing sugar. She bit into it and nearly moaned with pleasure, turning to program coffee for two; the instant scent of rich caffeine filled her nostrils, the smell absolutely delicious.

Handing Mai her mug, Téa stared over the rim of her own coffee, eyes studying as always, picking up signals, hearing words not spoken, till Téa finally said.

"Mai, I'm not stupid, there's another reason you're here, spill."

A profound sigh escaped the reporter, a harsh ferocity filling her eyes.

"I did a little research and I came across one case that sounds very similar."

Téa was now all ears, coffee forgotten, all cop biting at a possible lead.

"Give Mai, what do you know?"

"It happened in Miami a year ago. A kid had been killed, beheaded and draped over the altar in a local catholic church where the mother worked as a domestic; the father worked in a deli around the corner."

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a disc file and placed it on Téa's desk, Gardener' eyes falling upon it, before finding Mai's face again. Her insides had gone cold, it was the same MO, and her gut told her, the same killer, but why New York? Why now?

"Kid was found by a Detective Jamie Scally,"

Mai continued as Téa popped the disc into her computer, finishing quietly, "it had a riddle with the head Gardener."

Her heart froze over and bringing the riddle up she read it.

_'And so it begins,_

_My scene is set,_

_But my dear friend,_

_It's not over yet,_

_Eight to go,_

_But not here again,_

_Who is next?_

_And do you know when?_

_Will you find me?_

_Here where I sit._

_On with the game, _

_Tag you are it'._

Infuriated Gardener swore colourfully slamming her fist down on her desk, she was looking at a serial killer, but why? What had two innocent kids ever done? But that was it, wasn't it? They hadn't done anything; this was all a vicious act of revenge, sadistic and bloody. It was against the parents, or somebody associated with the two children and the next seven victims. If Gardener had her way there wouldn't be another seven, but miracles rarely happened. Getting slowly to her feet Mai slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Promise me Gardener,"

Téa looked up at her mildly surprised at the seriousness on her pretty face.

"Promise you'll catch this sadistic son of a whore."

Gardener nodded her head.

"Count on it Mai."

Turning on her needle-thin heals, Mai clipped her way from Téa's office, and you could hear her the whole way down the corridor. Running a hand through her choppy brunette hair in a frustrated manner Gardener pulled up the files on the Miami murder that Mai had given her. God it had been as brutal, if not worse then the Sanchez murder. The kids name had been Danielle Thomas. They had called her Danny for short; she had liked the colour pink and was too small to be able to say her older sister, Rhiann's name, so did her best by calling her Yan, Danny had just turned three that week. She was still just a baby really. Her mother, Sarah Thomas, had found her, just like Maria Sanchez. Making Téa wonder was the killer manipulating it, so the mother found the victims, in turn making her think, maybe it was a vengeful act toward the mothers, but why?

Turning to her link she tried to contact Detective Scally without any luck and so left him a message to contact her. Massaging her aching neck Gardener' headed out to the buzzing bullpen to pick up Hawkins, who was currently buried in a mountain of paper work.

"Hawkins, we're in the field,"

Jumping to attention, Rebecca bounced after her, her air skids neon pink today a colour that would possibly blind you if you stared at it too long. Wearing a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt with a pink jacket to match the skids. Climbing into the drivers seat of her yet to be crashed police issue, Gardener gave her a brief look as she slid gracefully into the passenger seat doing a double take.

"Oh my God, are you wearing that stupid eye gunk, is that lip dye? Ah hell, do I smell perfume?"

Hawkins pinked a little.

"I'm trying to be more...Feminine."

Gardener blinked at her confused as she pulled from Cop central, "What for?"

"It makes me feel good, you should try it Gardener."

As a result at this suggestion that twitch ended up in Gardener' eye again, the one that always appeared when Hawkins mentioned, make-up, Yugi, sex, sex with Yugi.

"I wish you wouldn't be so god-damn girly, it makes me embarrassed to know you."

With a mild chuckle, Hawkins leaned back in her seat watching New York fly by, as usual terrified her Lieutenant may just get them killed, with her driving.


	2. Misery

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Misery:**

Téa decided to head to the childminders first. Knocking on the door she waited all of five seconds before Christina Masters opened the door sleepy-faced and dishevelled looking. It was obvious she was pissed to be woken up so early at eight a.m. and she was even more pissed when Téa produced her badge and she realised she'd been dragged out of bed by a pair of cops.

"Ah hell, what y'all want from me?" She demanded, pulling up the strap of her silky nightdress.

"Christina Masters, I'm Lieutenant Gardener of the NYPD and this is my partner Detective Hawkins, may we come in?"

Moaning as if Gardener had asked her to hand over her left kidney she stepped aside and let them past exclaiming she wasn't talking to them till she had a very large mug of coffee. Politely she asked them if they wanted any. Declining the offer they took a pink fluffy chair each, they could have taken the couch, but it was lime green and fluffy. It made Gardener wonder was she sane or was she the only one to find the room extremely nightmarish.

Dumping herself down on the fuzzy green sofa, Christina chugged down half her steaming mug, sighing with relief.

Feeling better she yawned widely and asked them, "Why y'all ruinin' my beauty sleep by draggin' my pretty lil' ass outta bed so goddamn early?"

Christina had beautiful chocolate coloured skin, eyes frigid shards of ice and hair a choppy cut, like Téa's, blonde with flecks of black.

"Ms Masters," Téa began.

"Y'all can call me Chris."

"Okay, Chris," she decided it was best to make it quick, "Kelly Sanchez was murdered early yesterday evening, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits Christina jumped to her feet one hundred percent raging mad, limbs shaking with fury.

"You bitch! How dare y'all come up in here and tell such bullshittin' lies to my face, y'all should be shot for your lying crap!"

Angry tears began forming clinging to her long lashes. Chris knew they were telling the truth, Téa accepted the anger, expected it.

Finally she crumbled sinking back against the cushions.

"Y'all gotta be lying, how could anybody hurt my baby girl?"

Looking up at Gardener, eyes now pouring frothy tears,

"Kels was a good girl, who would hurt her," Chris said more too her-self and then asked, dreading the answer, "How was she killed?"

"Her major veins and arteries were cut and she was then beheaded," Téa told her only adding to her grief, but thinking it best she knew.

"I know this is a lot for you Chris but I need to ask you some questions."

Chris nodded wanting to help as much as she could.

"Where were you at 6:35 pm yesterday?"

"I was at my man's digs, went there right after Maria came home, Andy picked me up."

"Ever notice anyone suspicious, anyone who ever bothered Kelly?"

"No—wait," Chris frowned, "There was one thing. I was out with Kels at the park one day 'bout three weeks ago and some red-haired freaky girl came up to us. She was admiring Kels, sayin' how pretty she was, and then she turned all frigid, says how Maria didn't deserve happiness or a pretty girl, don't know how she knows Maria, but anyway," she grabbed her coffee taking another gulp, "Crazy bitch says how she is still evil and will finally get what's coming to her."

A light went on in Gardener's brain.

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I hadn't thought about it at the time, just thought she was some crazy white girl, a chemi-head. Wait, y'all don't think—" her hand flew to her mouth, "oh holy shit, I shuda said somethin,' it's my fault."

Burying her face in her hands, Chris sobbed heavily, cursing her stupidity. Hawkins jumped in, playing comfort cop.

"It's not your fault, it's the killers, don't put any blame on yourself."

"Chris," Gardener put in, "we'll need a description of the woman you saw."

"Eh, she was just about my height, I'm 5'8" so, maybe she was about 5'5," 5'6," had shoulder-length red hair, green eyes and was really milky white, like she never got out in the sun."

"I would like you to work with an indent artist, would that be alright?"

"Sure, whatever y'all want."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Swerving through traffic, a misty rain had begun spilling from the heavens coating the earth in a blanket of wet, yet another dismal November.

"Do you think she's the killer?" Hawkins asked.

"Can't be certain, but I'd say she is, now we just need to find out who she is and find out what she wants."

Beside her, her link beeped, she answered it with a brisk,

"Gardener."

"Hey, you were looking for me?"

A youthful enough face gave her a crooked smile, blonde hair atop of his lovely tanned head, hazel eyes all cop.

"You Detective Scally?" asked Gardener.

"The one and only, what can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"I've a murder case that just landed in my lap, and I'm fairly sure it's connected to one of yours."

There was a brief silence.

"Which one," He asked not really wanting to know.

"The Danielle Thomas case,"

Scally swore irritably, some cases just cut you deeper then others.

"Son of a bitch, I had hoped that riddle was just something to piss me off ya know? I had hoped he wouldn't come back," he let out a burst of air, and "What do you need from me?"

"Any and all data you have on this case and don't worry you'll be kept in the loop."

Scally agreed without hesitation, he was willing to give all the help the Lieutenant needed. Gardener nodded appreciating it and ended the call just as they were pulling up outside some busted up apartments. It was obvious Carlos didn't get paid much.

He was number three on the bottom floor and had, Téa noticed, flower baskets hanging in front of his door. Knocking she waited.

"Piss off."

Was the response she was given.

"Charming," muttered Hawkins, Gardener rolling her eyes clicked on her recorder.

"Carlos Sanchez, this is Lieutenant Gardener of the NYPD, either you open this door or I will be forced to enter and arrest you."

Again, "I told you to piss off."

"Mr. Sanchez you have one minute or myself and my partner will enter the premises."

This time there was no response, with a sigh Gardener whipped out her gun signalling to Hawkins who had done the same, and with trained quick movements kicked down the bulky door. Stupidly Sanchez tried to run, but Hawkins tackled him to the ground before he even managed to make it two feet.

"Hey, get off me, stupid cop bitch!"

Cuffing him, Gardener cheerfully recited the Miranda, and Hawkins dragged him from the apartment.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Whinging like a baby Carlos stomped liked a caged animal around the interviewing room, demanding for someone to let him out, he hadn't done anything wrong. Gardener stared at him through the one-way glass, she could see him, but he couldn't see her.

"Reckon he knows?"

She turned to find her old mentor, Captain Pegasus, hands in his pockets, his silver hair messy as usual, cop eyes tired.

"Knows about the kid? No I don't think so, you heard then?"

"Yugi mentioned it; I've heard some brutal ones in my time, but God that one runs you cold."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"That it does. Well, best get this over with."

Unfolding her arms she entered the room. Carlos spun around, expression absolutely livid.

"About God-Damn time, you can't keep me here."

"You'll find I can on the charge of not co-operating with a police officer."

"Bullshit."

"Actually it's not; now let's get this interview underway, shall we?"

Carlos dropped down in his chair with an annoyed sigh.

"Whatever."

Téa began the interview by breaking the news of his daughters death, after he broke down, crumbling to bits and did she leave him be? No, she grilled him for three hours, till he was nothing more then a blubbering mass, and her insides were completely rubbed raw, but by the end of it all she was damn sure Carlos hadn't done it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

It was near enough seven p.m. by the time she was done pouring over pointless details that could make the entire case. The indent artist had just been by; she now had a picture of the potential killer. Stretching she got up, grabbed her leather trench coat and headed out plucking up Hawkins on her way out.

They parked about ten blocks away, traffic crazy and headed toward Maria's apartment on foot. Coming around a corner they had the unfortunate luck to run into a brawl happening outside a bar. Gardener had Hawkins call up a black and white and headed toward the scuffle, trying to intervene when one swung for the other, hitting her instead. She tumbled backward, landing heavily on her ass, scraping up her hands and right elbow.

Rotating her jaw, pain, sharp angry pain shot through her mouth and she tasted the rustic flavour of blood, "Ah hell!"

Getting back on her feet she pummelled the big guy who hand hit her, knocking the other little guy to the ground, "You bitch," howled little guy from his current place on the pavement, "stupid whorin' bitch."

Téa casually pulled out her badge waving it in his face.

"That's Lieutenant whorin' bitch to you," She spat gaze flickering toward the other fool now sporting a puffy lip,

"Explain."

It took about ten minutes for Téa to discover the fight was over a big-breasted prostitute, typical, another five minutes to get their details, and two minutes to hand their sorry asses over to an officer to bring them into booking. Walking off, Hawkins right behind her, she stopped long enough to get a look at her face, in a car mirror.

"Son of a –" she began her face already mottled with purple and black bruising.

Great, what would Seto say? Thunderous she stormed ahead muttering angrily to herself.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Knocking on Maria Sanchez's door, they waited, the woman answering quickly. She was tired looking, pale in the face but excited to see them.

"Did you find him, Kelly's killer?"

"No, I need you to tell me do you know this woman?"

Holding up the picture, Gardener watched as Maria's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

"Oh my God, I know her..."

Shuffling along in her fuzzy rabbit slippers, Maria pulled on a strand of her silky black hair, a baffled feeling clouding her. Her eyes were full of weariness, but there was that small spark of hope she still hung onto, the slim chance of finding Kelly's killer. With a sigh she dropped on her borrowed couch, seeing as her own was still covered in her daughter's blood.

"Oh, God..." Maria said getting back to her feet, "I never offered you coffee..."

"We're fine," said Téa gesturing for her to sit back down, "Miss Sanchez, you said you know this woman?"

Placing the picture of her on the pine-wood coffee table, she pushed the sketch toward her so Maria could get a better look.

Closing her eyes Maria took in a deep breath. She felt considerably ill now and was half hoping to God the woman in the picture wasn't the killer.

"Her name is Alice Reed; we were in High school together, back when I was a bitch let's say..."

She gave a weak smile.

"Family troubles so I took it out on Alice. She was always a bit weird so became a perfect target for us..."

"Us," Téa voiced with a frown.

"Eh...Yeah, I and eight others used to make her life hell. Other girls who had crap to go home to..."

Immediately a light went on in Téa's brain, sirens going off along with it. Giving Hawkins a nudge, she cleared her throat, wanting her Partner to take the next bit of the interview.

"Miss Sanchez," the Detective began, "was one of the eight others a Sarah Thomas...?"

She blinked, fixing one black curl behind her ear.

"Why yes, I've not spoken to her in about five years though...Why...?"

"We believe, that the same person or persons who were responsible for Kelly's death also killed Sarah's three year old daughter Danielle a year ago..."

Maria's hand darted to her mouth eyes widening and the olive green dying just that little bit more, "You don't think...? Oh my God"

Jumping from the couch she bolted from the room and straight to the bathroom. Collapsing to her knees she was violently ill into the porcelain white toilet. After a few moments of aggressive retching Maria felt a damp cloth being pressed to her neck and fore-head and God did she feel grateful for it? Wiping the sweat from her brow she pulled herself up onto her feet and turned to see Téa standing behind her a deep concern swimming in her azure eyes and giving her a half assed attempt of a smile Maria said voice shaky.

"So how about that coffee...With a shot of vodka...?" She finished dragging her trembling form back to her sitting-room.

Flopping down onto the couch once more she dropped her face into her hands fighting back the oncoming sobs tickling the back of her throat. Sitting back Maria let out a feeble laugh.

"My mother used to always waffle on about Karma and how bad shit you do always will come back to bite you in the ass."

Finally letting out that sob, she hugged her body, taking the tissue Hawkins handed her.

"Oh God…I know messin' with Alice all those years ago was bad. I know I was a horrid bitch, but I didn't think I deserved this."

"Of course you didn't," Téa said firmly, grasping her hand, "And I swear Alice will pay for this. I promise you. Now what you need to do to help us is to give me the other seven women who bullied Alice along with you."

Nodding vigorously Maria took up a pen and notepad and scribbled a list of seven names.

"Here."

Téa took it, gaze dancing over it.

_"1. Catherine Smyth_

_2. Tracey Johnson_

_3. Tiffany Kiernan_

_4. Alex O'Donnell_

_5. Ronnie O'Reilly_

_6. Piper Jackson__  
_

_7. Sandra Stuart."_

Getting to their feet Téa and Hawkins said good-night; thanking Maria for her help and promised to inform her if anything important came to their attention.

Convinced now that Alice had committed or had been involved in the murders, Gardener swerved through traffic, swearing colourfully to herself when a bus nearly clipped her right side.

Stopping at a red light she just about stifled a yawn and said.

"Hey, do a run on this Alice Reed."

Clicking away on her Notebook she read out what came up on her screen.

"Name: Alice Reed: Age: 28: DOB: 6/08/1985: Parents: Max and Kira Reed, all other information unknown..."

"What...? No address...?"

"No, that's it."

"Well either Alice is a genius with electronics, or she knows someone who is...We may have to pull in Motou."

Light going green, off Gardener went again and turning down Hawkins's street stopped outside her apartment.

"Right, you're off duty."

"Ahhhh only three hours past shift, no too bad."

Climbing from Gardener' cruiser, Hawkins stifled a yawn and waved good-night after Téa told her to report the next morning at 07:00 hours.

Heading out of the city she came to a stop at the gates of her own home, and drove up the pebbled lane-way, parking her cruiser in its usual spot to piss off Roland. Sluggishly she danced up the steps and inside just as Roland emerged from the shadows, "Late again Lieutenant."

"Points to you for stating the obvious," Téa snapped, rolling her eyes.

Dumping her coat over the newel post she turned and asked.

"Seto home yet...?

"He is on route and should be here within the hour."

Nodding she headed up the many stairs and entering the bedroom, removed her weapon harness and peeled off her clothing, climbing into the shower she put it on at a boiling one hundred and one. She nearly moaned with pleasure when the wet heat came crashing down, swamping her in an ecstasy blanket of glorious heat. Releasing a mild sigh, Téa didn't even jump when a pair of hands wrapped around her torso.

"Oh Pablo, shouldn't you be tending to the pool...?"

Behind her Seto chuckled, kissing her throat tenderly, hands working their way up over her flat tummy to cup her breasts, pressing himself against her back. Fondling her he kissed along her shoulder and neck, making her gasp as he hit the right spots. A fiery heat built up inside and God did she want him, twisting in his embrace she took his soft poetic mouth in a burning kiss, losing her hands in his wet silky mane of brown hair, taking, craving, needing more.

After a sexy fumble in the shower Téa felt rejuvenated her second wind kicking in and pulling on a satin robe, she was perfectly sure she had never seen before, she shrugged tied the sash and drifted out to see Seto had ordered up Spaghetti a large glass of red wine sitting next to the plate. God did she love the man, smiling as he lifted his brilliant blue eyes to her and returned the gesture.

"Dinner...? I seriously doubt you've had a decent meal today."

"You read me like an opened book."

She laughed, dropping in a chair across from him and began tucking in to her pasta with great enthusiasm.

"I saw on the news you caught a case, they didn't release any details."

Twisting more pasta around her fork she sighed.

"Yeah, well it's looking like a serial killer, so we're keeping as much info to ourselves as we can."

Taking a deep chug of her wine, she scrubbed her hands over her face, the tiredness and frustration in her quite noticeable.

"Jesus, the victim was barely five. Stripped, cut up beheaded then nailed to her mother's favourite painting on the sitting-room wall. Her mother was the one who found her."

A cold fury came into Seto's vivid blue optics, frigid as cold sheets of ice, "That poor woman."

"She's not the only one. A year ago in Miami and a three year old kid was killed the same way, and draped over a church altar like some sick sacrifice."

"A copy-cat or the same killer," Seto asked.

"Same killer, they like to leave a riddle with the head."

Seto raised a thin chocolate brow and took a sip of his wine.

"Where was the head left?"

"Son of a bitch sent it to me, had her mouth cut ear to ear."

Grimacing in disgust, Seto just about pushed away his plate, suddenly no longer hungry. Murders were getting more and more gruesome in his opinion.

"I'm going with a God complex. It looks like the killer is taking the first born children of each of the mothers as punishment for past crimes."

"Ah, Moses and the Hebrews, the last plague in Egypt, God took all the first-borns for not releasing his people...What is the past crimes of your victim's mothers?"

"Apparently Maria and Sarah along with seven others mercilessly bullied a woman named Alice Reed who is now the top of my short list. At first I thought I was wrong about the Moses idea because Sarah has a ten year old named Rhiann, but it turns out she's actually her step daughter, the husbands from a previous marriage."

"So this is some sort of petty revenge..."

"It's looking that way."

He shook his head disgusted; the things people were capable of doing was despicable. Leaning back in his chair, wine in hand he asked.

"Will you consult Dr. Ishtar on this...?"

"More then likely...She'll possibly favour the whole God thing as well...Jesus this case will have me working flat out."

"Well you can take a break tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow...? What's tomorrow...?" Téa asked, panicked now because she had a fair idea what tomorrow was, a distant memory niggling at her of Seto already telling her.

"Serenity and Tristan's anniversary party, we're hosting it."

"Shit, shit, shit! I completely forgot, I'll be there, God Serenity would never forgive me if I wasn't." She said, thinking of her wild pixie like friend Serenity Wheeler, famous singer thanks to some help from Seto.

Mentally slapping herself for forgetting, Téa pulled herself up out of her chair, gathering up all the dinner things, doing her wifely bit, even if she did just dump them in the dish washer.


	3. Misery Loves Company

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Misery Loves Company: **

Going their separate ways, Seto went to his office and Téa went to hers, wading her way through probabilities and paperwork. Deciding to contact Sarah Thomas in Miami she turned to her link taking a sip of her coffee.

Sarah answered on the third ring Téa clearly hearing shouts and protests and a.

"But mum!"

"Damn it Rhiann I said no," came the tired response of a blonde haired, green eyed woman. She smiled wearily at Téa, "Sarah here, please tell me you're an Angel come to save me from my torture."

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Thomas but I'm Lieutenant Téa Gardener of the NYPD."

"You're calling me from New York...What for?"

"I've reopened your daughter's case."

Silence fell, Sarah's eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Why...?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you," Gardener began and went from there, opening up old wounds, bringing on the tears of hate and grief, which always left that horrible sickly feeling in the bottom of her gut.

Finally she crawled into bed beside Seto around midnight and instantly fell to the open arms of sleep and her awaiting dreams.

_"Ringa, ringa rosy, pocket full of posy," sang around Téa in a sickening tune while she wandered aimlessly, as her eight year old self through the dancing grass and pink blossom flowers bare feet leaving foot prints deep in the bitter snow beneath her._

_ It strangely fell only covering the earth in a frosted blanket but nothing else._

_"Atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down..."_

_Childish giggles met her listening ears as she drifted around the corner and came upon two small girls. Immediately she recognised both children to be Kelly Sanchez and Danny Thomas._

_Both girls hearing her turned and flashed Téa eerie smiles._

_"Looking, always looking," giggled Kelly._

_"But never finding," finished Danny._

_Téa shook her head, cop eyes still visible in her small child-like body._

_"That's not true; I'll find who did this."_

_"How can you?" Kelly asked her, sickly sweet smile curving her soft cherry pink lips, how can you when things are not what they seem?"_

_Confusion fell upon Téa's youthful face, brunette hair blowing about her tiny frame._

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"We cannot answer," said Danny softly, "If we do not know ourselves."_

_A hot headed defiance filled Téa's chest, why did all her damn dreams have to be so bloody confusing? She was getting utterly sick of all these riddles. Closing her eyes she took in a profound breath and calmed herself. On reopening them she found the two little girls were gone._

_"What the—"_

_Vicious screams rose like a maddening crescendo, loud and blood-curdling. Téa took off running as fast as her eight year old legs could carry her, but only came upon the most gruesome scene._

_Letting out a puny whimpered cry of her own she tumbled to her knees in defeat. Blue coloured orbs latched onto two small bodies swinging limply from two nooses. Kelly's and Danny's lips continued to move as they sang in union._

_"Ringa, ringa rosy, pocket full of posy. Atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down."_

_Téa shook her head, trying, begging, and willing herself to wake up._

_"You can't save them all," sounded a voice, the well known voice of Mokuba, which had Téa's blood running cold._

_"No!"_

_She wailed scrambling back from him._

_With a dark laugh he grasped her, lifting her wriggling body from the ground, just as the shadows came crashing down, smothering her final screams._

Téa woke, bolting forward in the bed covered in a sticky layer of sweat. She was half way between screaming and crying. Taking hold of her trembling person, Seto pulled her back against him kissing her throat softly.

"Hey baby, I'm here you're okay...Lights on ten percent."

A dusty glow of light lit up the room, fighting back the darkness.

Curling into him she wept heavily, fighting off the last dregs of the nightmare. Seto ran soothing strokes up and down her back, whispering calming words in her ear. Soon her trembling ceased and after a minute or so she managed to gather her thoughts and pull herself together. Trying to centre himself also, Seto continued to rub along her spine. Her cries of fear had been awful and it killed him not being able to take the fear away.

"Was it bad?" He asked quietly.

But before she could answer her cell went off next to Téa on her dresser, leaning over she said, "Gardener."

_"Dispatch: Gardener, Lieutenant Téa see officers, roof of the Dakota building, homicide, male victim."_

"On my way...Shit, she got another one, I can feel it in my gut!"

Out of bed she quickly pulled on her tank, a black shirt, jeans and soft leather boots. Checking the time she saw it was only two am. Strapping on her weapon harness, Gardener turned to see Seto dressed. Still a bit shaky from the nightmare still fresh in her head she hadn't the energy to fight with him to stay.

"Okay Seto, you can come, but I'm driving."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Standing, bitter cold clawing at her, Téa's eyes travelled up and down the huge metal spike that had been embedded, by the killer, into the roof of the Dakota building, her gaze stopping on the body of a young teenage boy, who had been slashed to bits, stripped, be-headed and skewered like a pig on a spit.

"Jesus," was all Seto could manage, standing next to her, blue eyes filling with pity, and a small amount of his famous cold fury.

"Killer was far angrier with this one." Téa stated softly, "cut the poor kid to ribbons."

Taking a breath she approached the scene doing what had to be done.

Stepping away from the dead boy who had been identified as thirteen year old Samuel Kiernan, who was the only child of Tiffany and Marty Kiernan, Téa swallowed down her disgust which was currently souring in the pit of her stomach.

The killer had by some disturbing means had punctured the metal bar through the bottom of Samuel's spine right through till it came out through the top, allowing his life's blood spill down in spirals, clinging to the cold iron rod. Worst of all it had been inserted before the boy had died.

Cleaning the already congealing blood from her gloved palms, Téa lifted her head when she heard a shout being directed at her and watched as Detective Anderson approached carrying a large gold box decorated with a crimson red bow. It could only be one thing, with a sigh she pulled on fresh gloves and met him half way, gesturing for him to sit it on the ground.

Crouching Gardener removed the lid quickly, deciding it best to get it over with. This time the killer had taken the victim's eyes. Empty sockets gazed up at her, dry blood covering the boy's thin pink lips, and blonde hair matted and stained, skin ashen with death. Sitting atop of his ratted curls was a silver envelope; Téa lifted it gently finding that same scrawl this time in gold ink.

It read.

_'I can see you, but you cannot see me...'_

Inside was a card, gold again with another riddle inside it written in black ink, it said.

_'Drip down life's blood, _

_Fresh rubies upon my blade, _

_ashen face unheard screams, _

_another life you haven't saved._

_Eireann's pixie, _

_did she see Sétanta kill that hound?_

_Light leaving him ever slowly, _

_Soul forever bound...__'_

The riddle made no sense whatsoever to the Lieutenant but no matter, she'd figure it out. Pulling herself back up she ordered the body to be bagged and tagged and passed the police tape, heading toward where Seto stood working away on his handheld.

"Okay I'm heading over to central; I can swing by home first and drop you off."

"That won't be necessary; I have transportation already waiting for me."

He lifted his gaze, pity in the heavy depths of blue; gently he ran the back of his hand over the fresh bruising he had noticed earlier.

"Don't think I haven't noticed these." He said softly.

"It was stupid...Idiot's fighting I tried to stop it and got sucker punched...No big deal, seriously I'm—"

She was quickly cut off when he pressed his lips against hers, she cursed him for kissing her in front of her officers and then simply fell to the heated embrace of his loving caress and it wasn't like she didn't need it. Pulling back, Seto flicked his thumb over her chin and giving her one last peck whispered.

"Take care of my cop."

"I'll try at least."

Smiling the two headed down together, Téa drifting toward her cruiser and Seto to the limo and driver waiting patiently for him. Sliding his ass onto the beautiful black leather he told the driver to take him home, pulling off just as Téa did, the Lieutenant heading toward central.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Rubbing at his eyes, finding them somewhat heavy with sleep pulling up to the steps up to his front door Seto was surprised to find the lights blazing brightly in Roland's quarters. Thanking his driver he said goodnight and headed up the steps and through the welcoming doors into the foyer. Emerging from the shadows Roland, dressed in his sleeping attire simply said.

"There is a young lady here to see you."

"At four a.m. ...?" Seto asked bemused.

"She simply said that it was very important that you meet with her."

Shrugging out of his long coat he allowed Roland to take it and headed toward the living-room. The young woman sat by a blazing fire, dressed in casual wear of jeans and a white sweat-shirt. She was, what only could be describe as a dazzling beauty, her skin was the shade of fresh whipped cream, her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue and lush brown curls fell down her back in soft silky spirals. Seeing Seto she smiled and for one fleeting moment he thought he may know her but had no idea from where.

Getting to her feet somewhat flustered she held out her hand.

"Hello Seto, it's wonderful to finally meet you...Eh...I'm Aoife, Aoife McGovern."

The minute she spoke, her voice sang of Ireland, not Dublin, Cavan if he wasn't mistaken.

"A pleasure Miss McGovern, not to be rude but did this meeting have to occur at four a.m.?"

"I know I should have waited," She grinned sheepishly fixing a curl behind her right ear, "but my flight got in an hour ago and well I just couldn't wait...I had to see you."

It was obvious he didn't understand. Why would a woman he had never seen nor met before want to see him? Yes she was sort of familiar but he was quite sure he didn't know her. Seto tended to remember all the people in his life.

"Forgive me Miss McGovern."

"Please, call me Aoife," She beamed.

"Aoife, but you seem to know me but I regret in saying I don't know you."

Her smile grew as she busied herself nervously fixing her sweater.

"Oh, well...Where do I begin...? Eh...I grew up in a small town called BallyJamesDuff in County Cavan after I was adopted by a lovely couple who took me from a children's home in Kerry."

Lifting her eyes toward him, watching his features, Aoife realised Seto hadn't yet seen where she was going with this, so it was probably best to just blurt it out.

"My birth mother was a woman named Meg ...My father was Arato."

She went silent waiting till it sank in for him. Within five seconds several different emotions contorted Seto's face and not one of them were happy, finally settling on cold rage he drifted past Aoife, the young woman keeping her eyes on him suddenly worried. She mentally slapped herself for springing this on him so quickly, she probably should have taken a different approach to the whole situation, but she had been desperate to meet her brother, to feel and know she wasn't alone. Her adoptive parents Mary and Tommy McGovern had been absolutely fantastic, but she had always felt something was missing. Wrapping a thick brown strand of her hair around her forefingers Aoife timidly approached, watching as Seto pressed his right palm against a hidden panel in the wall opening it up to reveal a drinks cabinet. He casually lifted a crystal bottle filled with a honey coloured liquid and poured the brandy into a tumbler glass swigging it and drank down it's contents, filling it once more, delighting in how it burned his throat as it went down.

"Seto," Aoife said softly.

"Don't! I have no interest whatsoever in any more of these...Lies...You wish to spout."

"Lies...?" Aoife gasped incredulous, "I'm telling you the truth."

He turned toward her, a frigid rage swimming in the endless depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"You are not who you say you are, you can't be...My father never would've cheated on my mother!"

"I beg to differ!" she snapped, "You're father slept with my mother and I was the result. I _am_ your sister Seto; my mother left a note saying as such!"

How did she even know any of this?! She obviously had her share of contacts.

"That proves nothing."

Her jaw dropped, hanging limp and just about snarling she practically screeched.

"Oh you egotistical pig headed- mac fraochÚn!"

"Excuse me...?" He barked angered by the last part of her insult, good enough with languages that he knew what she had said.

"Oh you heard me...My God are you that closed off you're unwilling to except you may be lucky enough to have a younger sister!"

"A little sister, no...A desperate woman trying to make quick money I can't abide by."

He honestly hadn't expected her to hit him, but she did and damn did it hurt. He stumbled back, cheek smarting eyes wide as he studied her, her figure trembling with violent rage and to his surprise hot frothy tears poured down over her cheeks.

"I'm not here for money you stupid ass...I just want to know about my parents, my mother died giving birth to me and our father—"

"Dead," He spat, tone frosty, "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

Completely disbelieving of the way things had turned out, Aoife swallowed her sorrow and gathering up her jacket and purse stormed from the living-room into the foyer and out the front door, slamming it dramatically behind her. Standing at one of the windows, Seto watched her head down the lane-way eating up the pebbled earth with purposeful strides. He wasn't her brother he told himself, he couldn't have been.

Gliding in after hearing the whole dispute and after watching as a distraught Aoife departed quite quickly Roland said mildly.

"I thought you were better then that, sir."

"Oh don't start reciting your mannerism's bullshit to me, not at this hour."

"Very well, but I'll say one more thing. It was quite obvious the young lady was being truthful, don't blame her for you being in denial and afraid to get hurt...Goodnight..."

Leaving he headed to bed, allowing Seto to have time to himself as he sulked over his brandy, yes Seto could sulk on an occasion and only when no-one was watching.

Pouring himself yet another glass he raised it to his lips but at the last second, in sheer temper hurtled it at the wall, letting the pretty crystal shatter, splattering the golden liquid all over the sea green paint, watching as he pulled in deep gusts, while the liquid dripped down decorating the carpet.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Again and again Téa read over the riddle trying as hard as she could to make sense of the whole thing without much success.

As far as she knew, Eireann was the Irish for Ireland, she knew the whole blade and a life you couldn't save bit was an irritating dig at her, but the rest she hadn't a clue. Who the heck was Sétanta?

Dropping her face in her hands she groaned tiredly and wished she could ignore the rhythmic knocking on her door.

"Come in," Came her voice muffled by her palms.

Pushing the door open Hawkins poked her head in, holding a disc in her hand and said.

"Hey I've that info on this Sétanta person..."

"Oh goodie...Who was he...?"

"Turns out he's from Irish folklore, became famous for killing the hound of Culann...And was renamed Cú Chulainn after he promised to rear a replacement, but would protect his house-hold in the meantime."

"Okay, what the hell that's got to do with anything I don't know."

Next to her elbow her cell beeped and answering it she muttered a worn-out, "Gardener."

Blinking onto the screen was Roland's criticising scowl.

"Oh God what do you want...?

In response he simply answered, "Seto needs you." and signed off.

Worried, Téa gathered her things telling Hawkins she was going to work from home and pulling on her buttery leather trench coat the Lieutenant held back, just about, running from her office.

Hopping on a down-ward glide she rolled her eyes at who stood next to her.

"Forget it Mai."

"Come on Gardener, you can at least give me a god damn nibble, I've been trying to get in contact with you on the second murder."

Crap! How did she find out these things?

"I'll repeat myself shall I...?" Téa grumbled stepping from the glide and heading toward the main doors, past cops coming in and coming out, "Forget it Mai."

"I'll just keep pestering you."

"You do that..." Laughing a little, Téa climbed into her cruiser and put it on auto, exhausted to breathe let alone drive her-self home.

To the purr of the engine, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Waking just as she pulled up to the front of their castle/mansion hybrid, Téa sluggishly climbed the steps and into the foyer, finding to her irritation, Roland waiting for her. Too bloody tired to argue with him, she simply asked.

"Where is he...?"

"Upstairs in his office...Lieutenant," He sighed, "Forgive him if he becomes angry with you; he has discovered something tonight that has considerably knocked him off his feet."

Téa watched befuddled as he walked away and flinging her coat over the newel post bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

With a very hearty yawn clawing its way up and out her throat she plodded up to Seto's office door and frowned when she saw that annoying red light blinking at her which meant it was locked.

With a weak shrug she knocked lightly, waiting only about ten seconds before the door was pulled slightly ajar.

"What?" Seto asked, an underling annoyance coating his tone.

Though she found herself utterly bowled over because her darling husband was drunk, or as one of his favourite comedians Brendan Grace—though he'd never admit that—would say, the man was completely transmoglufied! She simply asked.

"You okay...?"

"I'm fine...Just dealing with something that doesn't require your attention."

And the Lieutenant was further stunned when she found the door hastily being slammed in her face. Fighting down her fury and the small bit of hurt, Téa told herself to forget about it, she had a case to solve.

Getting coffee and a salmon sandwich, she dropped her butt in the chair facing her desk, ordering her computer to display the riddles she had received so far, within seconds Simba was butting his head against her arm, in hopes of sharing her snack. Rolling her cobalt eyes, knowing the pudgy animal would probably not give in, Téa divided the sandwich between them, smiling as Simba did his damn best to swallow his half whole.

For about two hours she delved into her work, only peeling her eyes away once to get herself coffee from her coffee machine.

Coming close to having her eyes fall out of her head, Gardener leaned back in her chair giving a tired grunt, pissed off that the red light that still flickered above Seto's door. Telling herself she would deal with it later and good god would she deal with it later she began running probabilities when her cell beeped next to her shoulder.

"Gardener," She yawned.

"Hey," called the equally tired voice of Anderson, "I've found something that might interest you on this Sétanta kid."

"Yes...?"

"Well in Broadway tonight starts a play called the myth of Cú Chulainn and one of our possible next victims is in it playing Eimear, Cú Chulainn's wife."

"Who is it...?" Téa asked all ears.

"Ronnie O'Reilly. I've made a few calls, she's got four kids, the three youngest are at their grandma's, but her eldest is home...Alone."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Sitting, bored out of her skull, Amelia O'Reilly, or Mia as everyone called her sat on her couch dressed in soft PJ's and fluffy slippers, munching on buttery popcorn while watching _Avatar _ she giggled to herself as the character Neytiri turned and smacked Jake Sully on the head with her bow.

She was a pretty teenager of fifteen with choppy brunette hair that was longer on one side streaked with blonde and black. She had vivid leafy green eyes and milk-white skin and when she smiled dimples appeared in her soft white cheeks, a mess of freckles decorating her nose.

Yawning sleepily she chugged down half the contents of her orange pop blinking away sleep. She had pulled an all nighter, something her mother would've killed her for if she found out. But lucky for her the neighbours weren't about to whine about a noise problem seeing as their entire apartment was sound-proofed.

Besides she might as well take advantage of being home alone. Her dad was away on business and her mum was bunking at friends after the play, so Mia had pure blissful freedom till twelve o'clock and it was now coming close to eight a.m.

Stretching Mia pulled her-self sluggishly off the couch and stopped the vid, heading toward the bathroom. It was amazing what teenagers tended not to notice, such as how the bills seemed to get paid with the money that magically just appeared, or how murders and such go on just outside their door, so it was no wonder the young girl hadn't noticed the fire escape window was wide open, curtains fluttering in the merry breeze.

Breathing heavy the killer stalked her from his hiding place within Mia's bedroom, mask covering his face, shrouded completely in black clothing.

The killer waited thinking Mia had to come into her bedroom at some point and just as the thought came about, she emerged from the bathroom and headed straight for her pink flowered door.

Pushing it open, stifling a deep yawn Mia looked longingly at her bed considering forgetting her vid and just curling up under the duvet. Her feet made their way toward her vanity table and that's when she saw him, reflected in her large heart shape mirror. Erupting with screams she barely dodged him as he barrelled toward her, and jumping over her bed bolted out her door and rushed toward the front of the apartment, screaming for all she was worth even though she knew nobody would hear her.

Raging like a maddened bull he tackled her to the ground, pinning her wriggling form beneath his weight.

"Shut up! Stupid whoring bitch! I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna hurt you so bad."

Screeching with protest she smacked her small fists against the male's chest begging for him to let her go.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Irish:**

**Eireann- -**Ireland

**Mac fraochÚn- -**Son of a whore


	4. Pandora's Box

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Characters_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_My God this is crap! You would know I wrote it years ago O.o_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Pandora's Box: **

Racing down the street, veering skilfully in and out of traffic, Téa tried to get through to Ronnie and her theatre without success.

"Shit!"

She swore slamming her fist against the steering wheel. The killer had Amelia she could feel it and God did she have to get to her in time. Making one quick stop to gather up Hawkins the Lieutenant searched for Ronnie's address and nearly prayed when she saw she was less then five blocks away.

Cop siren blaring she overtook rows of traffic coming to a sharp halt at the front of Ronnie's apartment building. Out of the cruiser in a shot Téa and Hawkins badged the doorman and rushed past him to the elevators.

Out onto the fourth floor they nearly mowed over two bystanders and raced to the end of the corridor.

"This is the police," Téa called out, pulling out her gun as Hawkins did the same, "Open up."

No reply.

Releasing an oath, Téa booted in the door, Mia lay naked on the floor whimpering and shivering, her clothing scattered about. She had minor scratches covering her body; dropping down next to her Rebecca began whispering soothing things, while also getting in contact with the MT's.

Peeking out through the opened window, Téa swore when she saw a figure bolting.

"Hey!"

She hollered, jumping over the window sill and down the fire escape ladder she chased after him. Not being graceful about it she barrelled through crowds of people but was soon cut off, losing him in the horded streets.

"Shit!" She swore, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Re-holstering her weapon she headed back to the apartment finding Hawkins had settled Mia on the couch and had her wrapped up in a blanket.

Dropping down in front of the quivering girl she smiled gently.

"Hey Mia I'm Lieutenant Téa Gardener, is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Nodding her head Mia gave a watery hiccup, sniffling away.

"Can you tell me what happened...?"

"Um...I was watching a DVD in the living-room...Eh, I pulled an all nighter, if mum knew she'd kill me, but whatever...I went to the bathroom and then I went to my room and um, he was waiting for me..."

Lifting a shaky hand she scrubbed away the tears clinging to her pale cheeks.

Gardener blinked, "He...?"

"Yeah, he was wearing a mask and dressed all in black but when he spoke to me it was defiantly a guy's voice."

So, either Alice Reed had a help in her killing or she wasn't their murderer.

After receiving an urgent call from Atem, and leaving Mia in her mother's arms, Téa headed over to the morgue. Marching through the doors of the large, somewhat creepy building, Gardener drifted down the lit corridor, worn leather boots slapping noisily against the sterile tiled floor, coming upon her friend Dr. Atem Motou, who was currently removing the brain of an elderly man, dropping it into a metal dish next to him. His silk black, red and blonde hair hung in a thick brain down his back, swaying as he moved.

"Amazing, this old fellow died from a large in take of Heroin, and he was eighty-seven." Atem said cheerfully, turning his head just a little to smile at her.

"Guess you're never too young to take drugs...Is that what killed him...?"

"Yes, he took it for the first time last night after finding it in his Grandson's bedroom, thinking it was his medication...He overdosed."

Atem walked toward a large sink to clean his hands, Téa's expression reading clear confusion.

"Poor fool had Alzheimer's, didn't know any better."

"Shit, kid must be feeling pretty crappy."

"Yes, the child obviously blames himself. He's been brought in for questioning as far as I know; they want to know how a thirteen year-old got hold of heroin in the first place. Anyway, I've had a Jane-Doe brought in that may interest you somewhat."

Stepping back from the elderly male, whose name was Mickey Harris, Atem lead her toward a second slab where the female victim lay.

"She was brought in roughly two hours ago, been dead a week by termination, she slit her wrists."

Pulling back the sheet, it didn't surprise Atem in the least when Téa sucked in a breath and let out a colourful oath, and not because of the jagged seven inch lacerations running down both her arms, but because it was Alice Reed's empty gaze staring up at her.

"Shit."

Was all she could think of to saying, after all if Alice was dead a week, she most certainly was not the killer. Then who the hell was!?

"Definite suicide...?" She asked without lifting her blue orbs from the girls vampire white face.

"Yes, no signs to say otherwise."

"Did anyone contact her family?"

"Anderson has been trying, but I don't think he's got a hold of her parents yet."

Feeling a tension headache coming on, Téa pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking irritably she may have to force down pain medication.

"It's Cali's anniversary mass next Saturday," Atem said softly, "God, it's hard to believe she's dead a year already."

He lifted his gaze toward Téa and she was glad to see he wasn't tearing up or anything, but she did feel a pang of pity for him. It had been a horrible time for Atem when his wife Cali was brutally murdered, she also mentally kicked herself for forgetting her anniversary, with the new case and Seto's odd behaviour, she hadn't thought of it.

They had also had to cancel the thing for Serenity, which sucked big time.

"Yeah, eh Hawkins and I will be there," She smiled softly, laying a hand over his.

In response he squeezed her fingers gently, appreciating her kindness. Promising to keep her posted if anything showed that Alice hadn't terminated, Téa said her good-byes and left him to it returning to central.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Updating Hawkins on the whole Alice killing herself, Téa had her try and get in contact with the parents and headed into her office, intending on contacting the place where Alice worked. Unfortunately it was too late and no-one was in so she added that to things she needed to do. She stopped in her tracks when she found a woman she did not know sitting in her guest chair. Her first impression was that she was the female version of Seto, except her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

Gliding past her she dumped her files on her desk and asked,

"How did you get in here—actually don't answer that."

A sexy woman armed with pastries could get past anything of the male species.

"Okay I'm having a pretty shitty day, so tell me who you are and what you want so I can boot your ass back out."

Despite her rude manner the woman smiled politely, pressing the creases out of her pretty lime-green sweater, in a nervous manner.

"Oh well where to begin...Um...My name is Aoife McGovern and I'm Seto's half-sister..."

Silence fell upon the room, at least Téa now knew why Seto was being the way he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump this on you after all it's between me and Seto, but he—he won't listen to me and I swear I'm telling the truth...Please could you talk to him?"

Dropping down into her seat, Téa looked across at her, despite her earlier annoyance at Aoifes presence, she found she believed her. But she had no doubt in her mind that Seto wasn't about to listen to her on this one.

Promising she would try to talk to him about it, she gave Aoife a brisk dismissal, more concerned with other things that were currently on her mind. Again she found herself circling back to the riddles, hoping one of them would give her an answer, a hint even.

Again and again she read and re-read until finally it clicked one more piece of the puzzle and Gardener found herself cursing her stupidity. Getting to her feet she rushed out, searching for Hawkins and found her with Yugi as the two chugged down orange sodas while standing next to the vending machine.

"I'm an idiot!" She declared having Hawkins choke on her drink and after much hacking she said.

"Could you repeat that and may I record it?"

Téa rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper where she had written the first two lines of the first riddle she received, it read.

_"Welcome dear Téa to the game of games,_

_To the Seeing Eye we look the same..."_

Both Yugi and Hawkins gave her question mark looks, not understanding where their Lieutenant was going with this. Téa sighed deeply head throbbing mercilessly.

"Don't you see...'To the seeing eye we look the same...'...The killer is a cop."

Now it was Yugi's turn to choke.

"Are you sure...?" Hawkins asked in a low whisper, though now that Gardener had pointed it out it certainly made sense.

"I'm positive...But what we need to find out now is why...?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Heading back to her office Téa contacted Detective Scally, thinking it best she updated him on the current situation in her investigation. He wasn't impressed by the suggestion it was a cop, nor when she suggested the cop more then likely was from his precinct.

Running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, Jamie swore colourfully.

"I don't like this, but I'll take a look...My guys won't be happy, but I guess it's necessary."

"Thanks. Look for disgruntled cops who may have been suspended or kicked out of the job."

"No problem...I can't see why a Miami cop would bother, but I'll look none then the less."

Much appreciative Téa signed off just as Hawkins burst in saying Alice's mother had just shown up and she wasn't happy.

With a tired yawn, Téa followed after her, coming upon a brunette woman, with light gold-dust skin and olive green eyes and damn did she looked pissed right at that very moment. She was currently demanding Anderson get the hell out of her way, seeing Téa she shoved her way past.

"Where is she, where's my daughter...?"

"Calm down Mrs. Reed." Téa warned, "Or I'll have to arrest you."

"Where's my baby?" She demanded to know once more, the last word ending on a choked sob.

Taking her arm, Téa steered her into her office and programmed her coffee machine for two mugs of coffee. Handing one to Kira Reed she sat across from her and gently said.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Reed but your daughter was found in her apartment today. She had killed herself."

Tears streamed from Mrs. Reed's eyes, and yet she still managed to remain quite composed, even though her hands were trembling terribly.

"Mrs. Reed when was the last time you saw Alice...?"

"Eh...It was two maybe three weeks ago, I'm sorry I can't really remember...I hadn't spoken to her either."

"Did that not worry you?" Téa asked curiously.

"No, it never worried me, Alice was always disappearing for weeks on end and then returning out of the blue."

"Was your daughter depressed Mrs. Reed...?"

"She had been...We thought the therapy had helped but obviously we were wrong," She sobbed, "Death of a child is always hard to handle Lieutenant, you always hope they'll outlive you. But its even worse when your child commits suicide and takes their life willingly...It makes you wonder where you went wrong."

Téa shook her head and said.

"It wasn't your fault Mrs. Reed; there was nothing you could've done...I'll organise someone to bring you down to the morgue to see Alice."

As she watched Mrs. Reed nod and climb trembling from the chair her heart broke a little inside.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Getting home roughly about eleven p.m. intending on working from her home office, Téa grabbed her file bag and climbed up the steps and into the foyer almost thanking God, that Roland wasn't doing his usual lurking.

Heading into the bedroom, planning on a shower first she found Seto just getting out, a towel wrapped around his firm waist. He looked tired, black bags beneath his blue eyes.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he responded tone snappish.

"Aoife came to see me today. Seto she told me everything and my gut says she's telling the truth. You should go see her."

"Téa, I have no intention whatsoever in seeing this woman and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of matters that don't concern you..."

Irritated Téa didn't respond and stripping headed toward the shower, leaving Seto where he was.

Mentally scolding himself, he scrubbed his hands over his tired face; knowing he was screwing up, he shouldn't have lashed out at her.

Rather then face her, he dressed and headed to his office locking the door.

When Téa came out she pulled on a pair of ratty old jeans and her old NYPD sweater, somewhat hurt by Seto's behaviour, he had made her feel locked out and so she decided to bury it under a pile of work.

Eventually too tired to hold herself up, Gardener fell asleep at her desk.

_She could feel the drip down of cold frigid rain and woke to find herself lying in a graveyard, surrounded by three gravestones, which read, Kelly Sanchez, Danny Thomas and Samuel Kiernan. Atop of each damp marble rock was the three kids she had failed to save, each had an eerie smile upon their face._

_"Oh look who it is," chirped Kelly delighted to see her._

_"Always looking, even when there's no point," Danny added._

_This remark only frustrated Téa further._

_"That's not true; I'll find your killer. I promised I would."_

_"You see, but don't really see...If you get me," put in Samuel with a crooked grin._

_Téa looked to him confused, she didn't understand and just as before the three children joined hands and began singing._

_"Ringa, ringa rosy, a pocket full of posy, Atishoo, Atishoo we all fall down..."_

_It sounded shrill and high pitched as it became louder and louder, Téa covered her ears begging them to stop and finally released a bitter scream, when the darkness reared up and engulfed her._

Bolting forward clawing her way from the darkness and just about stifling her screams, Gardener nearly toppled off her chair as she fought her way out of the horrible dream. Running her trembling hands through her choppy, tussled hair pulling in calming, soothing breaths, Téa lifted her teal coloured eyes, only to drop her gaze on Simba who was currently staring up at her.

She let out a weak laugh and reached over to scratch his ears setting off his purring engine.

"Why couldn't you have woken me?"

Simba answered her with a flick of his sand-paper tongue across her knuckles and proceeded to wash himself, starting with his back leg.

Eyes drifting from her cat to Seto's door she frowned when she saw that irritating red light. It pissed her off royally that he was being the way he was; after all it wasn't her fault that Aoife had showed up.

Telling herself to forget it for now she checked the time and was surprised to find she had slept for about three hours, even if it was a rough slumber and with a huge yawn she got to her feet and made her way sluggishly to the shower.

Stepping in, beneath the warm wet heat she sighed blissfully as the hot water washed away the last of her tiresome fatigue.

Having heard her muffled cries Seto came out of his wallowing hole to find Simba guarding her desk staring unimpressed with his behaviour, green eyes filled with mild irritation.

"Are you mad at me and all?"

He asked grimly as he headed toward the coffee pot, desperate for a strong mug of coffee.

Just as he took a sip, Téa came out in one of the many robes that seemed to appear out of nowhere, she learnt not to bother asking where it was all coming from. He still insisted on this idiot fight that had nothing to do with her.

Eyes cold she moved past him heading toward her wardrobe and began rummaging around, as she pulled on jeans and a shirt she glanced up at him and said in a dull monotone.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you," He answered, rolling his ocean blue eyes and taking a long glug of his steaming coffee.

Finally no longer able to take the silence she turned on him, not sure if it was hurt or anger that had Gardener lashing out at him, she concluded it was a bit of both.

"Jesus Seto," she snapped, sick of his idiocy, "it's hardly my fucking fault she walked back into your life!"

He twisted his stare in her direction, biting down on the irritation he was feeling, both at his own stupidity and at the fact he had nothing to say to her remark.

Plus, he was also highly ashamed he took it out on her, he didn't understand why he tended to push her out and slam the door in her face anytime crap landed in his lap, Seto supposed it was the simple fact, at times he loved her so bloody much in a crazy way he convinced himself that these little upsets would take that away from him.

Now that he thought about it, he realised how ridiculous it sounded.

"I don't know what it is that bothers me about her, deep down I know she's telling the truth and I guess I'm just scared to except it."

Letting an obvious sigh escape, Téa went to him and at the same time kept her distance, she no longer had a family, thanks to loosing them to a crazed murder, and certainly never thought of her foster parents as her family, but she had come to see a kinda family in those who loved her, and love was one hell of a scary thing.

Ignoring the tubby cat that was at that moment winding his way around her feet mewing loudly and hoping for food she lifted her gaze to his.

"Seto, I can't possibly understand what you're feeling because I've never been put in that position, but get to know Aoife."

Feeling a weight lift from him, he smiled tiredly down at her and pulling her against him he kissed her softly, glad they were back on speaking terms because he had missed her and Téa had missed him.

The tenderness quickly turned to passion and soon the two were all over each other in a heated grapple, lips finding lips and quivering flesh as clothes went flying, discarded and forgotten as mate sought mate.

And as they made love on their bedroom floor, seventeen year old Miley Jackson died.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Miley yawned as she drifted from Mrs. Phelps, dragging her feet, not really caring at this point if she scuffed her bubble-gum pink boots; she was just so freakin' tired! Every night she baby-sat for Prudence Phelps, to earn extra cash to help her mother Piper Jackson, who was a single parent, pay for her and her little brother Kai.

Mrs. Phelps had three boys Michael aged five, James aged three and Martin aged one and all of them were wild and unmannerly, very surprising as dear Prudence were a elementary school principal and had been the last fifteen years.

Of course, Miley had come to the conclusion that her lack of discipline in her children came down to the fact they were a last thought and not really wanted. It was a case of she had a career and decided might as well get married and have kids now when I'm nearly fifty, Miley thought it somewhat selfish of her but at a hundred dollars a kid she wasn't about to express her opinions.

Though she still would secretly say she hated the snotty bitch and her bratty kids.

At seventeen, Miley had a figure of a twenty-one year old woman, with a nice curvy build, medium sized complimenting breasts, golden skin and a mane of white-blonde curls that framed a heart shaped face.

Not a single blemish or mark covered her face and her eyes were such a light brown, they almost looked gold.

Drifting past the gates of central park, she decided to take a short-cut home and headed into the waving canopy of trees, though her mother often warned her not to.

Which always irritated the pretty teenager, making Miley think her mother was way too over protective, especially when their home was exactly the other side of the park?

It was quiet within the green womb of the beautiful park, the happy chatter of birds in the tree-tops making Miley smile.

At five thirty-three a.m. nobody was about, which didn't bother Miley much as she enjoyed the silence, more than ever when she did an all-nighter for Mrs. Phelps.

Loving the pleasant peace and not really paying attention to where she was going Miley caught her foot and stumbled over a raised root falling to the ground with a sharp thud.

"Ah, shit, Jesus, ow!"

She cursed getting back to her feet as she grumbled dusting herself down.

When her golden eyes fell upon an imposing sight, round and fearful, Miley didn't even get to scream before the axe came swooping and took her head from her shoulders.


	5. Things Happen

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Things Happen:**

Téa sat looking over the smiling faces of the three victims on her murder board, frustration eating at her having her let out a colourful oath and stomp toward her coffee pot to get yet another mug of coffee. She probably should just get a basin, it would save her having to get up every twenty minutes, but that was possibly bad too, considering she was already feeling quite jittery after her first three she swallowed down.

Noticing her angry movements Seto asked taking his eyes from the morning stock reports.

"Problem...?"

"I'm missing something," she answered, "I have to be, I mean nothing links these kids and their mothers except for Alice Reed and she died before the first murder here in New York."

Seto cocked an eyebrow in surprise, this being news to him,

"Oh yeah, you weren't talking to me...Alice turned up in the morgue, dead a week from self termination."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh...Dammit, it makes no sense. I thought it could've been her parents, but her Dad died a year ago from a massive heart attack and her mother is alibied solid, also I just don't get a vibe from her. She had a brother, but he died, three years ago...A fishing trip gone wrong apparently..."

"My God, she had a dreadful child-hood."

"I'll say, but not bad enough to kill for it."

She tugged on her choppy hair in aggravation and looked up when Roland appeared at the door.

"Serenity, Claire and Lisa are here."

Téa paled considerably, she had forgotten they'd be here today, she had promised Lisa months back, when she was at one of her weaker moments stupidly to allow Lisa to give her touch ups every two weeks.

"Thank you Roland," said Seto pleasantly as he stood, "We'll be down in a moment."

Leaving them Roland drifted off, Seto turning to see the face of his wife, finding it amusing.

Telling him he was not to leave her side for even a mili-second, she fussed over her hair. Of course as usual she had taken the scissors to it and Lisa would kill her for it.

Like a prisoner on death row walking to her execution she made her way down to the foyer and into the living-room.

It always had surprised her to see a genuine smile on Roland's face as the elderly man crooned over baby Claire like a doting Grandfather, the drooling child dressed in a poufy silver dress with red hearts and red ribbons in what she had of hair.

Her darling mother sported the same outfit, only Serenity' was a micro-mini and so tight to her pixie-like curves that it left little to the imagination. Stardom had really brought out her unique fun side.

Her hair was an explosion of red and silver curls and she bounced toward Gardener in needle thin siren red heels, which had silver hearts decorating the toes.

Squeaking with delight, Serenity pulled Téa into a warm friendly hug.

"Hey Gardener, God no offense intended but you look like shit...But no worries, Lisa and I are here to sort you out."

Despite the fear of Lisa she had, she was kind of looking forward to all the pampering, especially if it let her switch off from the case for a while.

Listening to her friends rapid chatter she let them lead her to the pool area where they were set up and within minutes she was stripped and covered in some blue looking gloop that smelled like palm trees.

"This is great for your pores."

Lisa said cheerfully as she lathered it on, checking Téa's nails, a frown knotting her brow.

"Jeez Gardener, when was the last time you had a manicure." Her eyes dropped to her toes, "or a pedicure...?"

"Shame on me, I've been a tad busy you know, catching pesky murderers who, despite what I ask, won't seem to take the day off."

Lisa raised a perfectly shaped eye-brow.

"No need for the sarcasm."

Returning to her work she preceded to cover Téa in several more shades of goo, all of which differed in scent, between bananas to blossom's.

Zoning out a little she jumped when her cell beeped and grabbed for it ignoring Lisa's snappy request to stay still.

"Gardener..."

_"Dispatch, Gardener, Lieutenant Téa, see officers at central park, Homicide, female..."_

Signing off she swore, ignoring Serenity and Lisa's questioning looks. It was another one, she could feel it in her, deep inside and wiping the goo from her face and body she darted for the elevator to go and do what she did best.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The sight they were met with was horribly gruesome and by far the worst she had ever seen so far

Looking over the scene she was glad she had managed to convince Seto to stay home.

Headless just like all the other victims, Miley Jackson as she had been identified lay strewn in several areas of the greenery in many different pieces, after having been hacked to death from what Téa guessed was possibly an axe.

"Oh God," Hawkins choked, looking slightly pale her cheeks tinged green.

"If you want to boot, over there, not all over my crime scene," Téa warned.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

She wouldn't puke, but Hawkins knew it would haunt her for many years to come.

She had never in all her time on the force seen the full blood contents of a human body spilled in one and the red rustic smelling liquid was everywhere as was Miley Jackson.

An officer, who Téa recognised as Officer Kelly came running up to her a little breathless.

"Lieutenant, you better see this."

Following after him they came upon a patch of grass a small way off from the rest of Miley and sitting in the centre of it was the teenager's head, a look of horror still frozen on her features.

Beneath it sat an envelope with Téa's name on it in that familiar scrawl.

Kneeling next to the severed head, Téa reached forward, carefully lifting it by holding a small tuft of the hair, blonde curls once silky soft and like sunshine, were now tangled and ratted with blood, the smell of it quite sickening.

Slipping the envelope out from beneath it, the Lieutenant replaced the head, setting it gently back down.

Latex coating her palms, she opened it, using such caution, you would think a bomb was hidden inside it, and pulled out a piece of paper with the writing, she realised squeamishly, done in blood, who she supposed was possibly Miley's.

Stomach churning still, Hawkins watched from where she stood, eyes cold fury at the scene before her, she could not and probably would never understand how Téa did it without either fiercely tearing up the landscape or unceremoniously puking her guts up.

Reading the latest riddle, ice formed in her gut.

_'Monstrous being I am without a care,_

_Raging fields of burning fire,_

_Oh sweet Téa you didn't play fair,_

_Nothing more then a cheat and liar,_

_But still the game must go on,_

_Precious Angel who sings on high,_

_Sweetly smiles and sings her song,_

_But is what I say truth or a lie?'_

Just beneath it next to a postscript read.

_'You stopped playing by the rules and now it's my turn...'_

Just about managing to contain her irritation, Téa wanted to shred it, but being evidence she slipped it in a bag, sealed it and handed it over to Officer Kelly, telling him to place it with the rest of the evidence.

The killer had given her the riddle, but it was in a sense no use, because they had to go on gut, hoping he was telling the truth, which she had sinking feeling that he wasn't.

Blue eyes looking about, blood streaked branches, tree trunks and plenty of the grass, her immediate reaction was he was angry, and anger always lead to stupid mistakes, and noticing something not far off from the head, she took a few steps, bent low and saw a trickle of blood different to the pattern of Miley's splatter.

"So, I've identified her, won't believe where I found one of her hands..." Hawkins shuddered, coming up behind her, "Name's Miley Jackson, address was—"

"What do you see here...?"

Téa asked, abruptly cutting her off. Slightly confused, Hawkins crouched next to her, eyes dropping on the small droplets of red coating a patch of earth.

She was just going to say more blood, but then it clicked.

"Oh my God, this isn't hers!"

Gardener' heart swelled with pride, Hawkins was learning more everyday. Leaning down she took a sample, intending on intimidating Weevil into making it his main priority and getting to her feet, she ordered them to bag and tag it, taking Hawkins with her as they went to do the worse part of the job.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Arriving at a cosy little house, with boxes in the windows filled to the brim with every colour of flowers, Gardener and Hawkins made their way up to the front door, which happened to be painted a cheery pink. With a resigned sigh, she rapped her knuckles against the small pane of glass, surprised, when after less then a minute, it was answered by a small child of about five with chocolate brown hair, pudgy red cheeks and big round blue eyes, even Téa had to admit he was gorgeous.

"Kai," sounded the startled cry of a woman, with long flowing brunette curls, silken looking light gold skin and pretty blue eyes, it was obvious where the child got his looks.

"What have I told you about answering the door...?" While saying this, she, Téa noticed, made several strange gestures with her hands and only when she noticed the big, awkward looking hearing aides in the boy's ears did she realise Kai, the poor thing, was deaf.

"I'm very sorry to intrude Miss Jackson—"

"Please call me Piper."

"Piper, I am Lieutenant Téa Gardener and this is my partner Detective Delia Hawkins."

Slightly confused Piper's cheeriness waned, but only for a second, the situation making her chuckle.

"Oh God, what has Jason done this time...?"

Jason happened to be her younger brother, and happened to be the black sheep of the family, his last excursion having landed him in a cell for two months.

Noticing the mottled bruising on Téa's face, Piper frowned a little.

"I hope he didn't do that."

For a minute, Téa didn't know what she was talking about and then remembered the smack she took.

"What...? Oh no, this happened a few days ago, some drunken idiot...Eh, this isn't about Jason, may we come in...?"

Still baffled, Piper didn't protest and stood aside, holding Kai's small hand, to let them by. Telling them to take a seat in the living-room, she headed toward her the small kitchenette, busying herself with making coffee.

The living-room was decorated with milky coffee coloured walls and bits of cream here and there, several pictures adorned the walls, of Piper, Kai and Miley, seeing her smiling face and bright eyes a painful pang tugged on Téa's heartstrings as she dropped down next to Hawkins.

Across from them, Kai sat staring at them, holding a stuffed rabbit nearly the same size as him in his small chubby arms.

Hawkins grinned pleasantly and said.

"Hi."

To Téa's astonishment, Hawkins used Sign Language.

"Oh you know sign language...?" Piper asked, clearly impressed as she re-entered the living-room with a tray laden with daisy decorated mugs, filled to the brim with coffee and sweet smelling sugar cookies.

"Eh yeah...I've a cousin who is deaf, so my mother made sure everyone in the household could speak it."

Téa cleared her throat watching while Piper made herself comfortable across from them, next to Kai. Deciding it was best to be quick about it, Gardener thought; she looked at her and said.

"I'm very sorry to have to say this Piper, but your daughter Miley is dead."

Piper's immediate reaction was cold fury and turning to Kai she gestured for him to go to his room, naturally the boy protested, but becoming firmer with him Piper insisted, and eventually he sighed and trudged unhappily from the room.

Fiery blue eyes landing on Téa, she all but snarled.

"I want you and your filthy lies out of my house."

"I'm not lying to you Piper," Téa responded, "Your daughter was found dead in central park, Miley was murdered."

"No, stop it. Miley knows she can't go walking through there at night, it's the rules and she knows I'd ground her."

Tears gushed from Piper's beautiful blue orbs, hands trembling as she finally choked out, acceptance sinking in.

"Oh God, it can't be true...? My Miley can't be dead...?"

Covering her mouth she wept loudly, glad Kai wouldn't hear her, pity clawing at her heart, Hawkins step over and sat next to her, doing what she could to comfort the grieving woman.

"How," she demanded to know, "How was Miley killed...?"

Releasing a tired sigh, Téa preceded to say, wishing she didn't have to.

"Your daughter was decapitated and then viciously dismembered..."

At this the last of Piper's colour drained and she buried her face in Hawkins's shoulder.

"Oh Christ, how am I to tell Kai?" She sobbed heavily.

"Is there anyone we can contact for you...? Miley's father maybe...?" Hawkins suggested.

"No, Michael died before Miley was born...Brain aneurism...Eh...Could you call my mom, please...?"

Reduced to a mess of blubbering tears, Téa stepped out to phone Irene Jackson, while Hawkins held Piper to her as her world fell apart.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Having swallowed his huge pride, Seto found himself before Aoifes apartment door, the mahogany wood sleek and shiny, and with a sigh he reached forward and knocked lightly upon it.

After a manner of seconds she answered, dressed in an old pair of jeans and an over-sized t-shirt, and was clearly shocked to see him standing there.

"What do you want...?"

She asked, tone polite but very much frosty.

"I've come, in a sense, to grovel for your forgiveness," Seto said softly and honestly.

She hid her surprise very well, shuffling a little.

"Caught on have you that I wasn't trying to play you?" She snapped, deciding not to be nice just yet.

Releasing a sigh he asked to come in.

After a minor hesitation, Aoife stood aside to let him in and closing the door, she told him to make himself comfortable while she made a pot of coffee.

Drifting into her pretty green kitchen, Aoife popped on the kettle and while she was at this Seto wandered about, entertaining himself by looking about at pictures that depicted Aoifes life from a baby to who she was now and in looking at them all, Seto found the physical similarities between them, mentally kicking himself for not noticing them before, Aoifes smile was identical to his.

God, they could've easily passed for twins.

The only reason he hadn't seen it before, was because, he supposed, and he possibly had only ever admitted this twice in his life and both were out of arguments with Téa, he was simply a hard headed ass.

That and after Mokuba, he wasn't willing to grow close to a sibling, half or otherwise.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Seto glanced over his shoulder as Aoife walked in carrying a pink tray with two porcelain blue mugs and what looked to be a freshly bought Madeira cake, slathered in fresh cream and topped off with pieces of ripe strawberries.

It looked absolutely delicious.

Sitting awkwardly across from her, he lifted his mug and took a deep swallow, enjoying its rich taste; glad to find it was the good stuff.

When the silence finally became too much, Aoife asked softly.

"Would you like a piece of cake...? I baked it myself..."

"You bake...?" Seto asked curiously.

Nodding enthusiastically, she cut him a nice big piece.

"Oh yes, I love to bake, it's the thing I'm really good at...I work in this bakery at the minute as a cleaner," she admitted sadly, "but I hope, someday, to make the things, they sell, rather then admire them..."

Now here was how he could apologise to her, he actually had a bakery, that was in desperate need of a new baker and it was the least he could do after being such a pig to her.

Taking a taste of the cake, worse then Téa, he almost moaned in pleasure, he had never tasted something so good in his life.

"So, what changed your mind?" Aoife asked, snapping Seto from his thoughts.

"Téa, she finally made me see sense," he smiled wistfully.

Making Aoife laugh heartily, "That's some woman you've got there."

"Yes, it is," He agreed taking another sup of his Coffee; delighted Téa had knocked some sense into him.

He would've been a complete fool to pass up the chance for a little sister.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Telling Hawkins to book a conference room, Téa headed for her office only to find Mai sitting in her guest's chair, today dressed in a baby blue pants suit.

"Out Mai, I've enough to be doing..."

"Hello to you to," she answered pleasantly.

"I said out, I'm too busy and too damn tired to deal with you right now."

Dropping in her chair, she massaged her temples, dreaming of a nice soft bed and quite possibly, Seto naked.

"I'm not looking for a one on one, I got sniff of the latest riddle and a list of the women involved."

Téa's eyes darted upward and she let out a harsh oath.

"Don't get mad, because I think I can help. I happen to know one of the mothers, not personally mind you, I've just written about the restaurant she sings in."

The word singing quickly got Gardener' attention, "…'Angel sings on high...' Name, now..." She said getting to her feet.

"Tracey Johnson, she has a kid named Evelyn Jackson..."

Whipping up her cell phone, Téa contacted Hawkins, telling her to forget about the conference for the time being and ordered her to get together teams, for the last remaining potential victims, gesturing for Mai to leave Téa warned Hawkins to make sure everyone were wearing vests and signed out.

Tracey could've been who he was after next, but the riddle had said he could be telling them lies, and the Lieutenant wasn't about to chance it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Armed to the gills, Téa snuck around to Tracey's back door, at the ready with her stunner and getting constant feed from Hawkins who was currently outside Alex O'Donnell's home, along side Anderson, Bakura and Collins.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Pegasus turned to Téa.

"May need to pack it in Kid, it doesn't look as if he's going to show."

On her end, however, Hawkins skulked around the back only to be struck sharply from behind. Tumbling to the ground, communicator flying from her hands along with her stunner, she stared up at her attacker through spotting eyes, blood pouring from a deep split in her scalp, breathing heavily, he kicked her gun further out of her reach, lifting the already bloodied hammer above his head.

Hawkins scrambled backward, groaning in agony, pain bloomed in her head and her vision spun, the rustic smell met her nostrils and she knew she was bleeding very badly. Turning onto her belly Hawkins tried to crawl away, with great difficulty, each movement she made had vicious stabbing pain bursting through her skull. She nearly had her hand on her weapon when an inhuman howl tore through her, exploding from her whimpering mouth.

The killer had brought the hammer down on her leg shattering the bone in several places.

On the other end of her communicator Téa blanched, colour draining swiftly from her face, a sickness roiling in her abdomen when she heard the terrified cries of her partner and the sound a hammer made when it met flesh and bone, along with the rest of her team she raced toward her vehicle, heading straight for O'Donnell's.

Having heard Hawkins's screams, Anderson came hurtling around the corner to where she laid, gun directed at the killer.

"Freeze," he ordered, eyes briefly dropping on Hawkins, he could tell she was in pretty bad shape.

Hawkins stayed still, drifting in and out of consciousness, her left leg at a wrong angle and to Anderson's horror, a piece of her shin bone was jutting out through her skin, leaving a pool of blood next to the mangled limb.

Seeing the killer was distracted by Anderson, Hawkins mustered up the last of her strength and using her good right leg, the weakened Detective kicked his feet right from under him, having him fly backward.

The killer went down with an angry howl, but he quickly regained balance and with an enraged bellow he lifted his foot and booted her sharply into the face knocking her out cold and breaking her nose.

Firing at him, both Anderson and Bakura who had heard all the commotion, tried their damndest to detain him but without success and saluting them mockingly he bolted abandoning his hammer at the gate. Immediately Bakura took off after him while Anderson dealt with Hawkins, dropping down next to her he felt for her pulse, sickened by all the blood that leaked from her and was hugely relieved when he found a faint thump against his fingers, it was weak, but it was there.

Pulling out his communicator he rang for help.

"Officer down, I repeat officer down, need immediate assistance..."

Rattling off the address he sat next to Hawkins, telling her to hang in there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Cursing feverishly, driving like a maniac, Gardener narrowly missed hitting a bus in front of her and taking a sharp turn that she was pretty sure was illegal came to a stop outside Alex O'Donnell's estate. Pegasus had come in her cruiser and now ran along side her as they rushed to find Hawkins. When they got to the O'Donnell's home, Hawkins was already being lifted into an ambulance by a pair of MT's.

Guilt plucked at her heartstrings when she saw all the blood spotting the green grass.

Seeing Anderson Gardener made her way toward him, and straight off asked what the hell happened, she didn't mean to take her temper out on him, she was just über pissed off with it all.

Anderson was at a total loss.

"I don't know what it was that happened Gardener, it was like the creep appeared out of nowhere, and I got a few shots off but missed..."

Being a cop, Téa thought, he'd know how to properly doge a gun blast.

Sending Anderson off to fill in a report she ordered Bakura to inform Yugi of the situation, fuming she mentally kicked herself for such a stupid screw-up, the commander was no doubt going to chew her ass for this one.

Making her way back toward her cruiser, at least glad that the family hadn't been home and to her surprise found an envelope stuck to her wind-shield with her name on it, written in a hasty scrawl that she happened to recognise it. Coating her hands in latex she lifted it and opened it, reading.

_'This isn't over,_

_I'll have all my victims,_

_and after I'll have you,_

_Cop bitch!'_

It was obvious the Killer was supremely pissed and an angry murderer would make mistakes, his first had been spilling his own blood when killing Miley, but he would make a lot more now, Gardener was sure of it. Placing the letter in an evidence bag getting behind the wheel she waited on Pegasus.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long, within five minutes he climbed into the passenger seat; looking more fatigued then he had an hour previous.

"Damn it, he did a right number on her." He ran a hand through his silver hair.

Without responding, Téa veered off into traffic.

"Damn it Pegasus," she said eventually, scrubbing a hand over her face, "Damn it to hell."

"Kid, don't go blaming yourself for this...It could've happened to anyone."

"But it shouldn't have, I made the call, so it's my fault Hawkins's in the goddamn hospital."

She cursed furiously.

"I want you to make some calls, have all the other women and their families left on the list picked up and brought in to central."

Terrified Hawkins wouldn't make it; Gardener took her time getting to the hospital. She had a sickness doing back-flips in her belly at the very thought of loosing Hawkins.

On arrival Téa snagged the first nurse she could and waved her badge in his face.

"Detective Rebecca Hawkins, where is she...?"

"Ah, I was told to bring you right up...This way." Answered the young boy as he directed Téa and Pegasus to an elevator and lead them up to Gardener' surprise, Doctor Nicole Smyth. She was also somewhat relieved; it would make getting answers less hard.

"How is she Nicole ...?"

"Rebecca has a fractured skull, could be possible brain damage, broken leg, her shin bone is shattered and a shattered knee also a broken nose, after that it's cuts and bruises."

Tired and deflated Téa dropped down into a chair next to Nicole 's desk, and let her face fall into her hands.

"She's in surgery now," Nicole added, watching as Téa lifted her gaze to her, "We need to repair the leg."

Getting to his feet, not knowing what else to do, Pegasus said he'd get some coffee, Nicole behind him, needing to go check on other patients. Minutes later Yugi burst it, Serenity, Tristan and Seto right behind him, God word travelled fast.

"Gardener, where is she...?"

"Easy Yugi, she's in surgery, they need to fix her leg."

Dropping down into a seat next to hers, letting out a shaky sigh, Yugi did his best to hold back on the onslaught of misery that seemed to be overwhelming him.

Barely able to take it, Téa went out to take a walk around the Hospital grounds, watching as the sun disappeared beneath the Horizon. She kept wandering till she found herself next to a small garden area and sitting upon a pretty marble bench; she dissolved into a wash of tears.

It was there Seto found her.

Without a word he gathered her into his arms, smiling at her feeble protest of.

"No, I'm on duty..."

"Fuck duty for a minute, even you are entitled to break."

Holding her close to him, Seto ran a hand over her back as she wept soundlessly, finally after several minutes of undignified blubbering, Gardener pulled away from him to resume her frantic pacing.

"I don't understand it, what am I missing, what vital piece have I overlooked...? The killer is running circles around us and the best we can come up with is that he's male and possibly a cop, ex or otherwise."

Frustrated now, she pulled at tufts of choppy brunette hair, asking Seto to keep an eye on Hawkins, Téa headed from the hospital grounds intending on returning to central.


	6. Danger Lurking

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its Characters! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
****  
Danger Lurking:**

From deep in the shadows the killer watched their movements, a sneer curving his lips, his amusement alive on his face. Before any of them figured it out, he'd be long gone. Making his way back to his van at a limp, he hissed through his teeth, agony coiling around his leg. He had been injured when attacking Hawkins, after she had knocked him and he had pierced his leg against the corner of a garden sculpture.

It had left a very deep gouge in his right thigh.

In the safety of his van he pulled up his pants leg, sucking in a breath and began rummaging about in a bag of things he had stolen from the hospital, delighted he had installed that kettle in the van he flipped the on switch, letting it heat.

Once the water was boiled, the killer filled a bowl with its steaming contents, and dropping a cloth in it, allowed it to soak for a second before dumping it on the bloody hole, swallowing down a scream.

Threading a needle, sweaty and sick with pain, he did his best to calm his trembling hand and began the delicate task of knitting his flesh back together.

Finally, he cauterized it, sealing it and killing off any chance of infection.

After, the male slumped back against the wall a manic laugh escaping his sweaty lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

On entering Central, Téa stopped long enough, when her cell beeped. It was Detective Scally.

"Hey Scally, you got anything for me...?"

"Nothing, I can't seem to be able to find what it is your looking for, but seeing as you may want a second look I've sent the file to your office computer," He gave her a charming smile.

It amazed Téa that this guy was even a cop, he looked like a gay model.

"Thanks, I much appreciate it."

Signing off she headed into the Homicide division, adding the file to her things to do list. Damn it she was swamped, ears met by disgruntled voices, Téa came around the corner, to find a group of adults and kids, Catherine Smyth stood with her husband Jack and their three kids, Kimberly aged six and Matt and Aiden, twins aged two, the three huddled close to their parents, eyes wide and scared.

Next to her stood Tracey Johnson and her only child Evelyn aged eleven, beside them was Alex O'Donnell, with her husband Zach and their three kids, Jamie who was aged fifteen, Nicky aged ten and Meg aged eight.

Last were Sandra Stuart and her only child, Mitchell who was eight months.

Heading for her office, Téa wasn't the least bit surprised when she was bombarded by several angry parents and their kids.

Turning she called for Bakura, telling him to bring them to a conference room and that she'd be there in just a moment, getting a cup of coffee and gathering her thoughts she headed out to deal with the irritated parents.

On entry, immediately Zach O'Donnell jumped to his feet, his pale green eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this, why have we all been brought here...?"

Gardener didn't answer; instead she silenced him with one nasty look before finally speaking.

"There's no point in beating about the bush...All of your first born children is targets of a serial killer."

Stunned gasps met that statement.

Clutching her son to her, Sandra stared up at her through baby blue eyes and asked timidly.

"Why, what did we do...?"

Dropping her blue eyed gaze upon her, Téa explained.

"Our main theory is that it has something to do with Alice Reed...It seems as if, somebody is out for revenge."

"So we pulled her hair and knocked her books from her hands a few times," Alex grumbled, "we of course were sorry for it, but why would anyone want to do that...?"

"Yes, that's just cruelty," piped up Tracey.

"If you say the killer has targeted us, what about the others in our group, there was ten of us," Catherine added.

This swiftly caught Téa's attention.

"Ten?"

"Yeah, eh...Oh what was his name," Sandra began, "Ah, Jackson Reed, Alice's brother..."

A light flared on in her head.

"Did he partake in the bullying...?"

"No, not really...He was more of the peace maker, but we didn't listen to him. Then in our final year when he saved his sister from killing herself, well that's when we stopped," Sandra said guiltily, "we all said we were sorry."

Téa well believed they truly had been, she had had a look at their files and all of them had had a very bad child-hood, but Sandra's had been the worst, her father had rented her mother out for sex, then eventually had beaten her to death, after he had turned on Sandra and used her for the same, until the cops finally found out and she was taken from him and put through the system.

Thoughts began forming in her head.

As far as she knew, Jackson's body had never been found what if he had live and was now out to get some vengeance for his sister?

Whatever it was, Jackson Reed just made it to the top of her short list.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Coming to, sluggish and disorientated, Hawkins wished she had a bucket load of water; her damn throat was like it had been filled with gravel.

"Rebecca...?"

Yugi gasped, jumping from the chair he had been seated in, eyes ravaged from constant crying, in response she croaked.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck."

A laugh, that sounded more like a sob, left his lips.

"Oh God, I thought I had really lost you this time."

"Nah," Hawkins replied sleepily, "you're stuck with me."

Pain killers making her a little dopey her lids began to droop, hearing a knock on the door, they watched as Seto stepped in, Serenity at his side.

"Ah, good you're awake," he said cheerfully, making his way toward her.

"Aw God, you totally frightened the shit out of us," Serenity exclaimed, clip-clopping on her needle thin heals, sitting carefully at her feet; she patted her good leg, just as Nicole came in to check on her.

While they all chatted, Seto slipped out to inform Téa, telling her Hawkins was awake and Nicole was in examining her.

"There's no sign of brain damage."

Téa let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, I'll be home in about an hour; I know who our killer is."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Seto looked at Téa over the rim of his wine glass, the sweet smelling liquid swirling around in its transparent confines as he listened to Téa with mounting curiosity.

"Her brother...?" he asked, "Are you sure...?"

Nodding Téa paced the living-room, eating up the carpet with her frantic strides.

"It makes sense, at first glance Alice had the most to gain from this, then she wound up dead and now my gut is telling me Jackson is who I should be looking for."

Stopping she rubbed furiously at her temples, a dull throb pulsing behind her eyes.

"I reckon the accident wasn't an accident, Jackson faked his death."

As she put it together in her head, so did Seto and he found it did make a lot of sense, strangely enough. Standing, his usual lithe grace an amazement to Téa, he sipped his wine and asked.

"What do you plan to do...?"

"I need to question the mother again, I also need to get a picture of Jackson...I checked his records and there's no image of him on anything..."

Seto frowned.

"He must have tampered with them and deleted it..."

"It's looking that way," Téa answered yawning tiredly.

Stepping toward her Seto left a tender kiss upon her brow, rubbing her arms affectionately.

"You need to sleep."

Shaking her head she walked around him.

"I will after I work for a bit longer, I need to put more of the pieces together."

Seto raised one brown eyebrow, cleared his throat and mere seconds later Téa was letting out a disgruntled protest, when he lifted her with ease and slung her over his shoulder. Azure eyes on the floor she struggled against him, but realised quickly enough how tired she really was because no matter how much she squirmed, Téa couldn't get free. Whistling cheerfully Seto carried her upstairs, Téa growling at Roland who laughed highly amused as he passed them in the hallway carrying a pile of clean sheets, Simba at his feet. Dumping her down upon the bed, eyes twinkling with mischief Seto began to undress her, tossing her clothing onto the floor while Téa scowled darkly at him. With a cheeky grin curving her lips Téa pulled him toward her catching his mouth with hers in a fiery kiss.

"You're too tired," Seto murmured against her lips.

"I'll be the judge of that," Téa responded taking his poetic mouth with heated ferocity, feasting on his sensuous lips.

Unable to deny her, hungry for her wondrous heat, Seto answered her need, skin to skin as mate sought mate, letting go into an impassioned bliss.

_Cool frigid air licked against Téa's skin, stinging her flesh with its biting cold. Stirring she forced her eyes open wincing a little when the bright brilliance of the moon blinded her momentarily. Téa pulled herself to her feet, eyes scanning the landscape she found herself in a large field filled with blooming wildflowers, of red, orange and yellow all surrounded by a protective barrier of large oak trees. The moon lit up the area just like the sun so Téa had no difficulty seeing his dark shadowed shape not far from her._

_"Nearly to the end aren't we Lieutenant...?"_

_The faceless stranger said a smile in his words; wary Téa circled him and said._

_"Jackson...?"_

_"The one and only," he answered cheerfully, "I have to say you got much further then I had expected, but you haven't won..."_

_Téa's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits blood heating as her temper riled._

_"You haven't beaten me Jackson; I'm only days away from pinning you and arresting your sorry ass."_

_Jackson's cold laughter rang around her in vicious circles, making her tremble horribly and suddenly he stood before her, nothing but a mere shadow and yet he could still touch her. Her skin burned awfully where he had grabbed her, just below her right elbow so it was only natural for her to pull away from him, of course Jackson had other plans, pulling her closer he laughed, the sound ugly and devoid of any joy._

_"I will have you Téa, I liked the look of you the very first time we came face to face...I will taste that body of yours and then I'll snuff out your life!"_

_Up above the sky darkened, moon turning blood-red, the pain of his touch spread through her hurting to the point that Téa was sure she was on fire. With one last bark of laughter Jackson bent down and pressed his obsidian black lips to hers, having white hot agony erupt within her. Téa tried to cry out, but his grip on her was too strong and soon it became too much, flesh sizzling as he burned her from the inside out, she let go and embraced the dark realm of death._

Screaming Téa bolted forward, checking her skin with frantic hands to find it completely smooth and thankfully unblemished. Having been roused by her cries, Seto just about toppled out of the bed and grabbed her, cupping her face with his gentle hands.

"It's okay Téa, you're okay."

Shattering like fragile glass, tears spilling over her cheeks she fell into his arms unable to stop her-self from shaking. Heart thundering in his chest he hushed her gently, smoothing out her hair, with soft tender strokes. Her screams had scared the hell out of him, chilling Seto right down to his bone-marrow; her dream had obviously been much worse than usual.

"What time is it...?" Téa asked softly.

"Just past six," Seto answered.

Pulling away from him, her shaking seeming to have ceased, Téa got out of bed, feeling a little sick, but fine otherwise.

Heading for the shower she stepped into the large spacious glass unit and ordered the water on at one hundred and one percent, sighing with relief when a hot stream of frothy water consumed her. As she washed Seto got dressed and headed into the kitchen getting coffee for them, before settling down on the couch sipping a mug of it. Téa came out pulling a robe on he had left out for her, one she had a small inkling was brand new and gratefully took the coffee from him, drinking half of it down she sighed with relief as it flooded life to the corners and crevices the shower didn't reach. Seto watched her intently from where he sat and he knew by looking at Gardener that it wasn't the usual nightmare of Mokuba; she thankfully didn't have that haunted look in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about the dream...?" He asked gently.

"No, it's nothing I need to talk about, at least not right now."

Respecting that Seto didn't try and push it, leaving it be and leaning back relaxed looking he asked her.

"So what is on your agenda for the day...?"

"I plan to go see Weevil first and see if my blood sample has been identified, after I'm heading over to see Kira Reed about Jackson, even to just get an image of him...I hope to close this case in the next few days."

Drinking down her coffee, Téa swiftly pulled on her clothing, kissed Seto good-bye, gave Simba a scratch behind the ears and rushed from the house out to her cruiser parked in the drive.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Central was a buzz of working cops especially in the Homicide division as several cops darted back and forth dealing with prisoners and paper-work. Going straight to her office Téa checked her cell for messages and groaned aloud when she found one was from Commander Dartz, demanding she be in his office at oh eight hundred hours, seeing she had a half an hour to wait Téa dropped down in her seat and began rifling through files and doing more searches on Jackson Reed, in hopes of getting lucky. Each time she tried it all she got was his name, age and death certificate, nothing else, no image, no date of birth, absolutely nothing. Leaning back in her seat, she searched through her thoughts. Téa knew it had only been a stupid dream, but what had Jackson meant about them already coming face to face? It wasn't hard to answer that, she knew it in her gut when she finally came to face the killer Téa would know who he was. With an agitated groan escaping her, Téa made her way from her office up to see Dartz.

Immediately she was put through, Téa strode in and stood before his desk.

"Report," Dartz grunted his cool cop eyes boring into her.

Quick and precise Téa gave her report, explaining all the stages of the investigation, right down to her thoughts on which the killer was.

"Are you sure Jackson is who you're looking for...? His own mother was a witness to his death," Dartz said as he got to his feet to pace.

"She saw him fall into the river and disappear, not if he died and nor was a body found," Téa responded, "I just know it's him, all of this points to him, it's just finding him that's the problem."

Scrubbing a weary hand over his face, Dartz latched his eyes on her, a mix of exhaustion mingled in with tired frustration he noticed was carved into her features, she was on the edge he could see, as all the cops were with this case.

"Best hope you find him, without any screw-ups this time Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," she responded.

"Alright, dismissed"

With a nod Téa turned to leave, only to be stopped by.

"Oh and Gardener..."

"Yes sir...?"

"Get some sleep..."

With a crooked amused smile she stepped out of Dartz's office and headed for Weevil's labs.

Weevil was the best at what he did. Hunched over his desk, busy with a specimen he hadn't even noticed Téa come in.

"Got my sample Weevil...?"

Scowling, he looked up at Téa his expression supremely pissed.

"Can't a man work in peace...?"

"Not when I'm around...No..."

With a somewhat feral smile, Téa slid onto his desk and said.

"I won't ask again Weevil; do you have my sample...?"

Today Téa wasn't in the mood to bribe him and Weevil tended to know when she wasn't about to play nicely, he could tell she was under a lot of pressure. With a defeated sigh he got to his feet and drifted toward a cabinet, tinkering away for a second till he found what he was looking for.

"Yeah I indentified it, barely took me fifteen minutes, although I was amazed to find that this guy according to records is supposed to be six feet under."

Téa's heart leapt.

"Name Weevil, now..."

"Jackson Reed..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Kira Reed answered her door on the third ring and was stunned to find Téa standing there, her face was a haggard mask of weariness and it was obvious she had been recently crying, her eyes red and swollen.

"Lieutenant...? Eh, come in..."

Flustered she stepped back out of her way; Téa walked around her and headed to the living-room, taking in the lovely cosy space.

"I'll go make coffee," Kira said with a sorry attempt at a smile, before scurrying off desperate to busy herself.

She was fearful that Téa was about to tell her Alice had been murdered, rather than killed herself, then again she could live with it being murder better then it being suicide.

"Is this about Alice...?" Kira called spooning coffee seeds into a pot, she rarely used a machine.

"No, I'm here about your son...Jackson," Téa answered.

"Oh, well okay...Eh, what would you like to know...?"

"Well, I would—"

Téa stopped abruptly, her eyes falling upon a family portrait over the fire-place, she picked out Alice easily, sad to see in the portrait that she had at one stage been a happy smiling young woman, irises sliding toward her brother, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder, they widened, stomach pitching as a shocked jolt ran through her. Blood boiling as she instantly recognised him and couldn't believe she knew him after all.

"Son of a bitch!"

Making a quick exit, ignoring Kira's call of was she okay, she bolted out running toward her cruiser she pulled out her communicator and patched through to Seto.

"Téa, I was just thinking of you," Seto smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, good, listen I've found out who Jackson is, shit, I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out, I—"

Téa was cut off when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, feeling a pressure syringe against her wrist and then everything went black.


	7. An Ending Of Sorts

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its Characters :)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Well this is coming along swimmingly, and no, it's not over yet, there's still about 40,000 more words to come hahaha I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this! And if you like this, check out my other Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics, they're worth a read :) Thanks so much everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**An Ending of Sorts:**

Aoife squealed with delight, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, blue eyes sparkling like gem stones as she gazed lovingly at the shop.

"My very own bakery, oh thank you so much Seto, thank you."

Seto chuckled heartily delighted she had liked it and was glad to find she wasn't as stubborn as Téa when it came to receiving gifts. It made him feel happy that he could give her something, especially after how he had been with her.

Hearing his cell beep, Seto reached into his pocket and pulled it out answering it. He grinned when Téa's face appeared on screen.

"Téa, I was just thinking of you," Seto smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, good, listen I've found out who Jackson is, shit, I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out, I—"

Seto's heart sped up as he saw the shadowed figure come out of nowhere and grab the Lieutenant.

"Téa," he cried out as his link went dark.

"What is it...?" Aoife asked worried, resting a palm upon his arm.

"Someone has taken Téa."

Turning to his vehicle, Seto moved around to the driver's side and climbed in protesting a little when Aoife climbed in next to him, but it was a waste of time, Aoife was just as headstrong as he was. Activating a homing device that he had set up in Téa's car, seeing as she got kidnapped on a daily basis, he was relieved to find it working perfectly and praying she'd be okay, gunned it down the road.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Groggy and slightly disorientated, Téa came to, finding her-self naked and strapped to a chair, thick rope biting into her flesh, just typical. Azure eyes finally able to focus they fell upon the maddened grimace of Jackson Reed, or as she had been first introduced Detective Jamie Scally. No longer did he look handsome; a trio of deep scratches decorated the left side of his throat, oozing a little as an infection had set in. Téa noticed his left leg was heavily bandaged, blood staining the creamy coloured cloth. His usually soft wavy blonde hair hung about his half-crazed face in a ratted mess, blood speckling it here and there.

"Well hey there Lieutenant, it's about time you woke up," He laughed harshly, the sound devoid of life and dripping with malice.

"Why Jackson...? Why did you hurt them?" Téa slurred, she realised she had to be heavily drugged, her head lolling about.

His look darkened.

"After the torture those horrible bitches caused my sister, they deserved it," A boyish grin broke briefly through the insane look he possessed, "Now Alice can get better from her depression, it'll be nice to see her smile again."

He pulled at the scratches on his neck, movements nervous and agitated.

"Alice is dead," Téa put in bluntly.

Jackson's head snapped back as if he had been slapped.

"Don't say those nasty things," he snarled backhanding her sharply, splitting her lip with the force of it, "you lying whore!"

"I'm not lying to you Jackson, Alice was found dead two days ago, she killed herself."

He let out a painful howl stumbling back from her, looking nothing more than a lost and confused child; with a furious scream he began thrashing the place.

"Their fault, all of it, they deserved to suffer."

"Alice had a bipolar disorder, it wasn't their fault and deep down Jackson you know that."

"NO! They killed her and now I'm going to kill you, for stopping me from avenging my sister..."

Téa screeched out in raw agony when he brought a hammer down on her right knee shattering the bone, splinters tore through her flesh and Téa could smell the rustic scent of fresh blood as it poured out profusely, brain fogging, she vaguely saw Jackson begin to undress.

"I'm going to hurt you Lieutenant Gardener," he hissed, "I'm going to hurt you while you bleed."

Coming to a stop outside a warehouse, tires screeching loudly, Seto practically leapt from the car.

"Stay put," He ordered Aoife, "And call central, tell them what's happening."

"What? But Seto—"

"No buts Aoife, I've enough to be worrying about without worrying over you too."

Aoife pouted and slumped back in her seat as Seto slammed his door, hot-footing it to the building, glad to find no alarms or barriers blocking his way, bursting through the iron doors, he looked about frantically and his blood turned to ice when he was consumed by Téa's inhuman screams of pain.

Up the stairs he ran, knowing where she was now Seto exploded into the large room just as Jackson pulled his shirt off.

Hearing Seto he turned, his face a mask of psychotic rage, crazed eyes whirling in his head, weakly Téa stammered.

"N-no, run Se-eto..."

She felt horribly cold.

Blue eyes moving from Jackson to Téa's naked and bloody body, rage rising in his chest, his cold furious gaze went back to the demented male and he was surprised to find a gun pointed at his chest.

"Time to die," Jackson laughed manically, pressing his finger on the trigger.

The bullet exploded from the barrel, the sound horrible to the ears and hurtled toward the Japanese man.

"SETO," Téa howled as the bullet pierced flesh and crushed bone, rupturing organs, Seto's ocean blue eyes widening in shock.

Silence followed the horrible screech of the bullet and for a brief moment Seto was sure his heart had stopped from it. Breathing coming quick he finally dropped his gaze, bright blue irises falling upon ...Aoife! She stood before him, a great big gaping hole in her gut, ribs sickeningly visible, blood pouring like a ruby red fountain.

She had taken the bullet for him!

A helpless cry escaped his suddenly pale lips as he caught her before she hit the ground, a red congealing mess escaping between her parted lips, lungs heaving and faltering horribly while Aoife tried desperately to pull in slow painful breaths, an appalling choking sound clawing up her throat as if something had been wrapped around her wind-pipe.

Seto couldn't see through the tears, he never cried much, the last time being when he grieved for the brother he had thought he'd known, but other than that it was rare, now however he couldn't stop the flow as he held her.

"Shit, this is going to screw up my whole day," Aoife moaned.

She lifted her eyes to meet his and gave Seto a weak smile, it sent another stab of pain through his heart and he'd be damned if he would lose his sister so God damn easily.

Trembling, movements frantic while ignoring Jackson's irritated curses as the crazed male stomped toward the two howling obscenities, Seto removed his expensive jacket and used it to put pressure on Aoife's wound. She let out a low hiss as a fresh wave of unbearable white hot agony pulsed through her, stomach lurching dangerously, she hoped to God she wouldn't vomited on Seto, now Jackson she gladly puke on.

"You should be dead, not the whore," Jackson screamed furiously.

Eyes feral, top lip curled back in a menacing sneer he raised the gun again, right in front of Seto's head and laughing manically went to pull back on the trigger.

"Let's see what a rich boy's brain look like."

But he never got the chance to shoot; Téa somehow managed to get free and struck him from behind with a chunk of wood, knocking Jackson unconscious. Breathing ragged, Gardener cursed angrily kicking the gun out of his reach and bent checking his pulse, he wasn't dead thankfully, she'd prefer he'd rot in a cage for what he had done, but his pulse was slow meaning he was definitely knocked out. Lifting her eyes to Seto, she stood fully swaying a little on her uninjured leg. Once the room stopped spinning violently, Téa hobbled toward a camp bed in the corner and grabbed a sheet wrapping it around her bloody and bruised body. She weakly limped back toward Seto, who pulled her down next to him, cuddling her close.

Sluggishly she kissed the side of his neck and whispered tiredly.

"Don't worry Seto, Aoife is strong like you...She'll make it."

Seto gave her a stiff nod, not fully convinced and Téa didn't say much after that, body going lax she drifted into unconsciousness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

When Téa finally came to it was bright, sun blazing into the room she found herself in, it was obviously early in the morning. Letting a groan Gardener sat up, letting out an angry spiel of curses when she found she ached everywhere, that and she was pissed to find her in a hospital room. Nicole Smyth shuffled into the room and smiled brightly, glad to find her awake.

"It's about time you rejoined the land of the living," she teased lifting Téa's chart.

Half drowsy, Téa watched sleepily as Nicole checked her vitals, her thoughts seemed to be sloshing around her head and she figured she had to be on very powerful drugs to leave her this flustered. Thankfully though, Téa realised they were slowly wearing off.

"How long was I out...?" She asked in a croaky whisper.

"Two days," Smyth answered sitting on the edge of Téa's bed, "you required surgery to fix the knee, some of the bone was damaged beyond repair and had to be replaced."

Only then did Téa bother to look down at her leg, which was wrapped up in a cast that had, to her surprise, already been signed by Anderson, Hawkins, Yugi and most of her Division. Embarrassingly she had a lump in her throat knowing they had all come to see her, but was glad when the emotion—that she blamed on all the drugs she was on—quickly past. As her brain cleared of cobwebs, the pain in her leg struck her bit by bit, as if thousands of long metal pins had been pierced through her knee, but Téa ignored it.

She didn't want to up the morphine and loose the lucidity she had been gaining back all morning, she preferred it to the fogged not there feeling.

As more and more of the drugs wore off, she remembered what had happened and a jolt ran through her.

Nicole was busy hanging a fresh drip baggie.

"What about Aoife?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Nicole turned, taking her blood pressure.

"The girl that came in with you...? It was touch and go for a while and we nearly lost her twice in surgery, but she's finally out of danger...She woke up an hour ago, Seto's in with her now..."

Blissful relief flooded Téa, she couldn't have been happier and seriously doubted Seto would handle loosing another member of his family, especially one he hadn't got a proper chance to get to know.

Just then Yugi burst in, with Hawkins in a wheelchair.

"Oh God, it's good to see you awake Gardener," Hawkins exclaimed.

Téa had one fearful moment where she thought Hawkins would cry, but the Detective collected her emotions, and the damp disappeared from her eyes.

"Doing okay, sir...?" Yugi asked with his usually friendly grin covering his boyish face.

"I feel like I did a round with a bus," Gardener answered hoarsely, she winced a little, trying to sit up, "What happened with Jackson...?"

Taking the chair next to her bed, Yugi dropped into it, sending his many earrings clattering noisily, Hawkins wheeled herself to her other side.

"Where to begin," Yugi started, running a hand through his blonde, black and red hair, "Bakura and Anderson got there minutes after you had passed out, Jackson was out cold next to you making it easy to detain him...When he was brought in it took Pegasus roughly fifteen minutes to get the whole confession, he didn't even have to force it out of him, he had been dying to tell someone...Unfortunately he won't do prison time by the looks of it, Dr Ishtar declared him clinically insane, so he'll be living the rest of his life in a secure mental facility..."

Téa had expected as much, she could tell just by looking at Jackson that he had a few vital screws loose.

She was being served lunch, that she was quite sure tasted like cardboard, when Yugi and Hawkins left just as Seto came in.

He looked horribly haggard and deathly pale.

"Jesus, haven't you slept?" She asked, stunned that for once, she looked better than he did.

At the sound of her voice, his heart elated and Seto went to her leaving a fierce kiss on her lips.

"Shit, I really thought I had lost you this time, when you passed out, you had gone so cold and I couldn't wake you..."

Téa was shocked to see tears filling his blue eyes, she had been injured many times before, but he had never cried over her.

"I'm fine Seto; honestly," she said cupping his face and kissing him tenderly, "How's Aoife...?"

A genuine smile curved his lips, a laugh escaping him.

"She's already trying to get discharged, has the poor doctors severely harassed over it, she's infuriated they won't let her out, after all she only underwent a ten hour operation to remove her ruptured spleen, fix her collapsed lung and repair her severely damaged liver as well as remove the bullet..." He rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal according to Aoife..."

Téa couldn't help but laugh and she gained a newfound respect for Aoife, the woman was obviously as tough as nails.

Gently stroking Téa's cheek, Seto leant down and kissed her.

"I love you Téa..."

"I love you too."

And as usual when she said it back, with ease now, he felt beautiful warmth wash over him; after all she was his forever.


	8. Tragic Starts

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Tragic Starts:**

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

"Married?" Téa choked out, breathe catching a little as she choked slightly on her coffee.

"Yes, married," Seto answered highly amused by her reaction.

"Ah hell, that'll make him family, sort of," she cringed at the idea.

They happened to be discussing Ryou Bakura's engagement to Aoife, Seto's newly discovered sister. Her near death experience, and Bakura playing hero had brought the two together in a lovely romance, meaning Gardener saw Bakura more often then she would've liked, at parties and such, now she would see him a whole lot more because ever since last night at a romantic dinner, that she had a feeling Seto had a hand in, they were getting married!

"He'll be our brother-in-law," Seto said with a soft chuckle.

"Will Aoife be up for it?" Téa asked more seriously now as she shovelled in scrambled egg, with an appreciative moan.

"I think it'll help with her recovery, it's been six months and she's still having nightmares, at least this will give her something good to focus on," Seto answered, lifting his own mug and taking a gulp of coffee.

Even now Téa couldn't get over the perfection that Seto was, with his breath-taking smile, pale gold skin and arctic blue eyes that could leave you cold or hot with one look, chocolate black hair fell to his shoulders in a silky mane, with a face that looked as if it were carved by Angels.

It always amazed Seto that Téa didn't realize how beautiful she was, with her long lean build, choppy brunette hair and warm cobalt coloured eyes, he loved the dent in her chin and the stubborn set of her jaw, and in fact he loved every inch of her.

"What's on the agenda for you today then, Lieutenant?" He asked her with a smile.

"Paper work mainly," Téa responded, bringing her dirty dishes to the kitchenette connected to their room, "there's not much going on, it looks as if all the pesky murderers have taken a vacation."

Dropping onto their bed, Téa pulled on her favourite worn black leather boots, strapping on her weapon harness and grabbed her badge. She kissed Seto, petted the cat and left for Cop Central.

Her cruiser was parked out front, waiting for her, the heating system already activated for her leaving the interior nice and toasty, for once she was actually grateful for Roland, well almost grateful, and she would never really have much love for the leathery faced mummy with a metal pole rammed up his ass. Starting the engine, she sped down the pebbled lane, smiling at the beautiful lush greenery she had come to call her home and veered out through the gates into the morning traffic.

Due to cold wet weather the streets were more packed than usual, something of which greatly annoyed Téa, but she'd be damned if she'd allow it to dampen her good mood.

Taxis blared horns noisily, heads constantly sticking out the window to bellow across at one another, mostly in a language Téa didn't understand.

A vendor man shouted irritably at a fifteen year old homeless teenager who had attempted stealing a hot dog, but the boy was merely a distraction, while two others robbed the man blind. Add blimps drifted lazily past, alerting the public to the latest in sales happening in the local shopping district. Téa looked up at it disinterested as she snailed her way through the traffic.

A sleet shower replaced the rain, making Téa groan, she hated winter, then again she hated summer, in New York they seemed to go from one extreme to another, too hot or too cold, there was never an in-between.

As she pondered this meaningless thought, anything to pass the time, Téa's blue eyes dropped to her communicator when it blared noisily, lifting it, taking a sharp right she said brusquely, "Gardener."

"Hey," Hawkins said as she came on screen, "we've got a body down outside the Dakota building; it's looking like a homicide."

"I'll be there in ten."

Signing off, Téa engaged her siren and grinned delighted when cars parted like the red sea. Putting her foot down, she gunned it, cutting her ten minutes down to five.

Hawkins waited, stood over the body of a twenty-one year old boy, his name was Terry Kacey, an African-American, blue-eyed and an art student, he laid, hands tied up in a red bow. The only sign of injury was a few scrapes and two small holes on the side of his neck, but there was no blood to be seen, which suggested that this was only the dump site, the poor kid was killed elsewhere. His messy blonde locks streaked with ebony black fell about his face in silky waves, some of it spread out like a halo around his head, like the boy was a freakish piece of art.

Hearing the familiar sound of her Lieutenant's walk, Hawkins turned just as she was walking toward her, features grim, cop eyes glancing down at the boy. She saw the pity wash over Gardener's face, only for a second before the seriousness returned to her expression.

"Identified as Terry Kacey, aged twenty-one," Hawkins said the second Téa stopped next to her, "TOD was 1:00 am he's been dead roughly six hours."

Téa crouched, coating her hands and boots in latex; she activated her recorder and began to examine the body.

"Gardener," Hawkins added softly, "the poor kid was raped."

She could see that for herself and it had her gut clenching, due to her own dark past, Téa never dealt well with rape cases, but she would grit her teeth and bare it for Terry's sake.

"Lacerations on his hips and thighs, looks like nails took a slice at him; we might be lucky and get some DNA."

Her hands probed around his neck, near the holes in the tender flesh, the punctures were quite small and to her annoyance, Téa couldn't tell what had caused them, but no matter, Atem would be able to tell.

"Any ideas on what killed him?" Téa asked curiously looking up at Hawkins.

"A drug maybe, due to the holes in his neck, but after that I'm stumped, other than the obvious rape, I don't see any further harm on him."

Neither did Téa, of course it wasn't the first time she had come across a body that had no real physical harm, but was drugged, poisoned or killed by other means.

Checking Terry's hands she saw no evidence that he had fought back much, probably too scared or too drugged to try.

Poor kid, she thought.

"Bag him and tag him," Téa said pulling out of her crouch.

She stood aside to allow the MT's at him, sighing at the prospect of telling his family.

"Family, Hawkins?"

"I checked, Dad died last year from a brain tumour, he lived with his mother and older sister..."

"Come on then, we better get this over with..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Rayne Kacey lived in a pretty little house in a cheery neighbour-hood on the outside of the city, along with her twenty-five year old daughter Skye Kacey and son. Flowers decorated the small little garden, and pretty little boxes that sat in the windows.

A German shepherd pup danced back and fourth after a butterfly, which flew just beyond his reach, he was pulled to an abrupt stop whenever the animal forgot about the lead connected to his red collar. Knowing Téa was about to bring a rain cloud over this picture perfect household, she pushed the mahogany gate open and made her way up the pebbled path, Hawkins right behind her.

The Detective didn't limp anymore, though the old injury was giving Hawkins a little trouble with the cold weather, she knew Téa's repaired knee gave her trouble the odd time, but Gardener made sure she didn't let on, she had only just recently got back to active duty after Jackson busting her up, same for Hawkins.

Noticing the two strangers, the little German shepherd pup forgot about the butterfly and began letting out a sharp piercing bark.

"Cooper," shouted someone from the house, kitchen window wide open, "Cooper, God damn it, knock it—Oh."

She stopped in the doorway, dark blue eyes falling upon Téa and Hawkins, her skin was the shade of freshly poured coffee, obsidian black hair cropped short, complimenting her angular face.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we had company, eh, are you friends of my mum...?"

"Skye Kacey?" Téa asked.

The twenty-five year olds eyes widened a little and she took on a wariness of Gardener and Hawkins.

"Yes...?"

"I'm Lieutenant Téa Gardener and this is my partner Detective Rebecca Hawkins, can we come in?" She asked showing her, her badge.

Skye seemed reluctant at first, but figured it would be really stupid to refuse the cops and so, she stood aside allowing them to pass by her.

Nervously she led them to the living-room, where a woman sat reading.

"Oh, we have company," Rayne said cheerfully.

She looked exactly like her daughter, only older looking and her hair was long, falling to her slim waist.

Throwing the paper aside, she got to her feet.

"Sit down, sit down, I'll get some coffee and rhubarb pie..."

"Mama," Skye said timidly, stopping her mother at the door, "they're the police."

Rayne's happy expression faded away to sudden panic.

"Oh God, is my mother and father alright?" She asked frantically.

"You're parents are fine Mrs Kacey; we're here about Terry," Hawkins said gently.

"Terry? Is he in some kind of trouble? Oh Lord, he's been arrested hasn't he?" Rayne said shaking her head, "silly boy, I'll get my purse and come and bail him out."

But Téa stopped her, steering her back to her armchair, she gently had her sit down before crouching down in front of Rayne.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but Terry was found dead earlier this morning."

The first one to react was Skye, letting out a distraught cry; she covered her mouth, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she leant against the door for support. Rayne stared blankly at Téa, shaking her head, hot frothy tears escaping her big eyes.

"No, that can't be true, Terry was out with his friends last night, he was staying at Alex's house, here, I'll call him and you'll see you've made a mistake."

Rayne reached over to grab the phone, but Téa stopped her; she turned her tearstained face on the Lieutenant and broke down.

"Oh God, no, not my baby," Rayne sobbed helplessly.

While Téa stepped away, going to sit beside Hawkins, Skye went to her mother, bundling her up into her arms, her sapphire eyes turning on Gardener, steely, dead fury in them.

"Was it an accident?" She asked, but Skye had finally recognised Téa and already knew the answer to her question.

"No, I'm afraid your brother was murdered, we are unsure of the cause of death at this time," Téa responded.

"Then how do you know he was murdered?" Rayne demanded to know.

Téa swallowed, should she tell them she wondered, or was it too much for them to take in all at once? Unfortunately Rayne wanted answers from her and she wouldn't lie.

"He was found artistically positioned, with a red bow tying his hands together, also I'm sorry to say Terry was raped."

Rayne's flow of tears increased.

"Oh God," she choked out pitifully.

"What can we do to help?" Skye asked softly.

"For starters, who is Alex...?" Téa asked.

"Terry's best friend, Alex Young," Skye answered, "Terry was out with him last night, eh, I'll write out the address for you."

Getting to her feet shakily, Skye quickly scrawled the address onto a piece of paper, handing it to Téa.

"Promise me, you'll get the son of a bitch."

And taking the piece of paper, Téa promised her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Strolling into the morgue, Téa made her way into Atem, where he was just finishing stitching up a Y cut on Terry Kacey.

"Poor kid," Atem voiced, having heard her come in, "he's had a nasty death."

"You know what killed him?" Téa asked him, stopping next to Atem and the cold corpse.

"Yes and I must say it is as strange as they come," he answered removing his gloves as he wandered toward his computer, "Terry was drained of his blood and that's what killed him."

Téa stopped, a frown knitting her brow.

"Someone bled him out? How, he has no real wounds except for—"

"—Two small holes upon his neck," Atem finished.

"Wait, wait are you telling me that he was drained by two tiny punctures on his neck? That would take days."

Atem nodded in agreement.

"I thought that too, until I found saliva around each hole...The wound was caused by teeth..."

Téa's jaw dropped.

"Are you trying to tell me, something drank him dry?" She asked disgusted.

"Oh, they were human, I already confirmed that with the saliva, but we're having no luck identifying them, which means the killer isn't on the system at all..."

"Great, we're dealing with a ghost nearly, I'll check out cults and such; it sounds like that area, who the hell else would drink human blood...?"

Atem chuckled, "I'm happy to say I don't believe in the myth of Vampires, but unfortunately Vampirism does happen, although, this is the first time I've had a victim who died from it."

Téa let out an oath.

"Just when you think human beings can't do any worse to each other..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Exhausted, driving through a thick stream of traffic, Téa looked up Alex's address. She intended to question him next and then head for home, that lovely scrambled egg she had for breakfast felt like days ago now and she was starving.

Turning off into a hug of rundown flats, Gardener began to slow down, when two things happened, someone came out of nowhere, right in front of her cruiser causing her to swerve to avoid hitting them and from her right side she was struck by a large truck.

A scream barely left her lips when her cruiser toppled over several times, rattling her body, right to the bones.

She felt her left arm snap, bone piercing through flesh and things went foggy after that.

Glass broken, metal protesting as the cruiser skidded down the street on its side; it finally came to a crunching stop.

Unconscious, a spider-web of cuts covering her face, Téa laid awkwardly, blood spilling freely, warm against her suddenly frigid skin.

Téa came to with a groan leaving her lips, an awful thumping between her temples. Painfully she tried to piece her memory back together, desperately trying to figure out what had happened to her, but the harder she tried to think, the more fresh agony sliced through her in horrible waves. She could hear frantic voices, the shrill cry of a blaring siren and then Téa felt hands on her, near her neck and wrist, searching for a pulse, that was there, but very, very faint. She was shifted a little when something slammed into her left side and released a horrible screeching sound as it cut through the contorted metal, desperate to cut her free.

Téa could vaguely make out the terrified shouts of her husband, Seto and she tried to call out to him, but it was no use her body was just not responding to her demands, the fog in her brain had cleared enough for her to remember, she had been in an accident, a truck had collided with her cruiser and now, by the numbness making its way slowly through her limbs, Téa knew she was hurt badly, near death even.

Suddenly she felt herself falling, back into the dark abyss she had just clawed her way out of, like an invisible force was pulling her back into the darkness.

_The voices and noises muted a startled scream escaping her as she continued to fall and once again her thoughts drifted and Téa lost herself to the eerie black again._

_This time when she came to, her eyes actually opened and she found herself staring up at clear blue skies, the odd fluffy white cloud floating through the sparkling blue. Okay, now she was confused, Téa clearly remembered the accident, so what on Earth was going on? Unless, Oh God._

_"Ah hell, am I dead?" She finally exclaimed, her voice a little scratchy._

_"Oh, not quite little Téa," someone voiced, tone sickly sweet._

_Bolting forward, cursing and wishing she hadn't because it made her head spin, once she could focus again, her azure coloured irises fell upon a shadowy figure with brilliant red eyes. Definitely dead, she thought while she pulled herself to her feet, but she decided to humour the faceless creature._

_"If I'm not dead, where am I?" The Lieutenant asked crossing her arms._

_"Simply trapped within the depths of your own mind," the shadow explained, floating around Téa, studying her with keen interest, "and you'll remain here as long as I keep you here."_

_Okay, that confused her; she was just unconscious wasn't she? She'd come too when she came too, although, this seemed way too lucid for unconsciousness, oh crap, maybe she was in a coma! But something told her it wasn't that simple._

_"What do you mean as long as you keep me here?" Téa asked the bodiless being carefully._

_The red-eyed creature laughed giddily, doing a flip midair._

_"You found Terry, poor boy, he didn't amuse me for long, but no matter, there will be many, many , many more and as long as I keep you here Téa, I can get away with it."_

_He smiled revealing a set of razor sharp teeth, which glinted dangerously in the brilliant morning sun, causing an uneasiness to fill her stomach, knotting it a little._

_She didn't understand how the hell could this thing manipulate her mind to do such a thing?_

_When it mentioned Terry, a heated fury filled her gut and she half snarled at it, so her accident hadn't been an accident at all? Téa thought furiously._

_"What exactly do you plan to do with me?" She snapped._

_The Shadow laughed, floating close to her._

_"You, Nothing, I'll simply keep you here and let your memories have you."_

_And with that, the ground fell away and Téa screamed as she dropped, darkness surrounding her, hugging Gardener close. Down and down, the Lieutenant fell until she hit a cold floor with a sharp thud, breathless, heart thundering in her chest, only to speed up even more when her eyes fell upon a horribly familiar scene._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Seto sat, eyes exhausted, fighting sleep desperately, blue orbs a constant watch on his wife. Téa lay unconscious attached to all manner of tubes, a heart monitor blipping noisily next to her bed, as another kept a trace on brain activity, her left arm was bundled up in a cast, paper stitches decorating most of the right side of her face, where shards of broken windshield had cut her up quite badly. White gauze covered a great chunk of Téa's torso, also where a huge splinter of glass had embedded itself after that it was scrapes, bruises and two cracked ribs. Her brain activity was between minor to nothing, but Nicole Smyth hadn't yet diagnosed Téa brain dead and God, Seto hoped she wouldn't.

He couldn't bear having to say good-bye, thankfully she was still breathing on her own, so that was good at least and she was stable.

Seto had wanted to call in absolute experts when he first got a look at his wife as they pulled her from what was left of her cruiser, but after he watched Nicole half kill her to keep Téa alive, he knew that she was in the best of hands.

Sleep clawed at him, but Seto refused to give in, keeping a hold of Téa's right hand, possibly the only part of her that had escaped injury. He ran his thumb over the soft flesh between her thumb and forefinger, not even looking up when Nicole stepped in.

With a sigh, frowning at Seto's haggard appearance, Nicole walked toward Téa's bed, busying herself changing her drip and blood baggie.

"You should eat something and get some sleep," the Doctor voiced without looking at Seto, knowing the reaction that would meet her suggestion.

"I'll do no such thing, till I know my wife is going to be alright," Seto snapped in response.

He didn't mean to be like this with Nicole, they were friends after all, he just couldn't help lashing out.

"And what use are you to her half dead?" Nicole shouted whirling around to face him.

She and Seto had already been down this road, they had already had this stupid pointless argument and now she was just pissed off with him. She understood perfectly what he was feeling, Téa was her friend as well as his wife and here she was fighting tooth and nail to keep her alive, something of which Seto seemed to have forgotten.

"What if I leave her side and something happens?" Seto asked, his words breaking at the end, "I can't lose her Nicole, I just can't."

Nicole's stern expression softened.

"I know Seto, I know, but you're not going to help her by making yourself ill..."

Seto's blue eyes dropped to Téa's damaged face and removing his hand from hers, he ran a slim finger over her battered cheek, touch feather light, not wanting to cause Téa any further harm. With a reluctant sigh, the Japanese billionaire got to his feet, bones and muscles horribly stiff from sitting so long, stretching his limbs with an exhausted yawn, Seto leant down and kissed Téa's cheek tenderly and with a sigh he headed from the ICU glad Nicole had bullied some sense into him, she was right, he wasn't any use to Téa dead on his feet.

Thoughts drifting to maybe a passable breakfast in the hospital cafeteria, he looked up when he heard someone calling his name and saw Serenity running toward him, though God knows how in those shoes. She was dressed in a one-suit of jet obsidian black, which stopped just below her knees, leaving her calves and ankles bare, sequence coated the outfit, glittering and giving the impression of a starlit night sky. Serenity clip clopped toward him on lethal looking black stilettos and her hair was long today, falling down her back in bouncy ringlets, the colour of silver.

"Oh Seto," she chimed coming to a stop, her lashes damp.

Up close, it was obvious she had been crying a lot, eyes red and puffy, no amount of enhancements could hide the severity of Serenity' grief.

With a choked sob she folded into Seto's embrace, hugging him closely and surprisingly Seto felt a little better knowing she was there.

"How is she?" Serenity finally asked when she broke the hug, reeling in her emotions.

"Stable, but her brain activity is still weak," Seto said sadly, fighting against his own misery, "Oh God Serenity, what if she's brain damaged, or worse?"

He felt so out of his depth, Seto had never been faced with a problem he couldn't fix, he felt so helpless and lost without her.

"She won't Seto," Serenity said firmly, "Gardener is stronger than that and you know that."

He knew that, yes, but why didn't it reassure him? He had his doubts nagging him at the back of his mind, making him think the very worst. At the crash site, Téa had been completely unresponsive, the MT's couldn't even get her to move or wiggle her fingers and here it was the same, even a comatose patient could respond a little, but it was like Téa wasn't there, like her spirit had left her and it made him all the more afraid, because Seto didn't know how he was going to handle it if Nicole told him that Téa was brain dead.

"Thank you," he murmured leaning down to kiss her cheek softly, "I needed the reminder."

Serenity smiled weakly and slipped her arm around his.

"Come on, I'll buy you breakfast, I could hear your stomach growling down the hall," Serenity teased as the pixie like woman pulled Seto toward the elevator doors.

For the first time in hours, Seto let out a genuine laugh as he followed obediently alongside Téa's best friend, a calming warmth had filled him, stilling his frantic heart and Seto found that Serenity had instilled something in him, he couldn't get to on his own, since seeing Téa's broken body.

She gave him hope.


	9. Memories And Pain

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Memories and Pain:**

Rebecca Hawkins stood outside the block of flats, where Gardener had been brutally hurt, trucks and men worked noisily behind her as they removed the carnage that was left and Hawkins was almost sick when she saw Téa's blood coating the pavement near the hunk of twisted shrapnel.

Returning her attention to the main doors of the huge building that was in horrible need of maintenance, Hawkins pushed the worry for her fallen comrade to the back of her mind and pushed opened the old peeling doors, stepping into a musty little lobby.

The paint on the walls had once been white, but were now ruined with damp, green and yellow in patches, she saw evidence of mice in some corners and ignored the shudder that went through her at the very thought. A female employee manned the main desk, one that looked like a stern, cranky old librarian rather than a bubbly receptionist.

Wrinkling her nose at the stench of plant decay, noticing the dying fern in the corner by the doors, Hawkins made her way to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman snapped in a dull monotone.

"Alexander Young, I'm here to see him," Hawkins said crisply.

"Mr Young has a do not disturb on his room," the clerk responded, "maybe you should return later."

A spike of anger heated Hawkins's blood, now she knew why Gardener hated these people.

"No, I'll see him now," Hawkins answered dropping her badge in front of her.

"Forgive me Detective, Mr Young's room is Number 81 on the fourth floor," she apologized after scanning Hawkins's badge.

Giving a brisk nod, the Detective headed for the lift and pressed her fingers against the faded button for the fourth floor, it felt like ten minutes before the old creaky doors finally slid open allowing Hawkins to step inside, her eyes searching the floor, she noticed a stain that looked horribly like vomit near the back. She was amazed the place had past building regulations.

When the doors slid open again, Hawkins stepped out onto a puke green carpet, the walls were all a dreary depressing grey. Eyes searching the doors, the Detective quickly found room 81, loud music blazed from behind it, Hawkins realised amused she was hearing Serenity' happy tones.

Lifting her fist, she knocked loudly on the thick fire proof door. The music immediately ceased and minutes later the door was pulled opened.

Hawkins had to mentally kick herself to prevent herself from gasping aloud.

Alex was roughly six foot three in height, well muscled with a messy mop of brunette hair, that fell to his shoulders, one brilliant green eye studied her curiously, while the other was milky with blindness, it was obvious that the boy had been breathtakingly handsome at one point, but it was hard to see now, not surprising as the whole right side of his face was desRyoued, horribly disfigured by a massive burn scar, it disappeared into his t-shirt, and Hawkins could see it snaking down his right arm, God knows how much of his body it covered.

"Can I help you?" Alex said after a moment, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Young, I'm Detective Rebecca Hawkins, may I come in?" She asked politely, flashing her badge.

Alex paled a little.

"Is this about the music? Ah come on, Mrs Higgins has got to be kiddin' me, it wasn't that loud..." Alex protested.

Mrs Higgins happened to be his neighbour and she was constantly reporting him for a noise problem, even when he was away for a week at Easter!

"No, this is about your friend Terry."

Frowning, confused, Alex stepped back to let Hawkins past him.

His apartment was small, but cosy, a bed sat in the corner, the duvet crumpled up, clothes strewn across the beige carpet of the floor around it, across the way Alex had a small screen and a decent enough sound system next to it, after that it was a tiny bathroom and a kitchenette.

Alex dropped down onto his bed letting Hawkins have the only armchair he had, she sat running a hand through her choppy locks.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr Young, but your friend Terry Kacey was found dead yesterday morning."

Alex's jaw dropped, eyes widening a little, while the colour drained from his face.

"N-No, that can't be true, it just can't be true," Alex exclaimed surging to his feet, "you're lying, y-you have to be!"

Hawkins shook her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr Young, but I'm telling you the truth."

Alex dropped back down onto his bed, the red fury fading from him as the news of Terry's death sank in.

"How," he eventually choked out weakly.

"He was murdered," Hawkins said gently, "I need to know Alex, when was the last time you saw him..?"

"Eh, Oh God I can't think," he scrubbed his hands over his marred face, before looking upon Hawkins again, the one green eye damp with tears, "I saw Terry last at just midnight...He was suppose to crash at my place, but changed his mind, he said he wanted to get a fresh start on his art project, so decided to bail out early...I walked him to the door," Alex said miserably.

Streaks of wet stained his left cheek, tear ducts completely ruined in the right eye.

"He was fine, who would want to hurt him...?"

"I don't know, but I promise you, I plan to find out," Hawkins assured him.

Alex couldn't help but believe her.

Leaving the twenty year old to his grief, Hawkins left the ugly building, just as the first sheet of frigid snow had begun to fall, at the sight of it, hot tears stung her eyes, she would've given anything to have Téa there, cursing furiously about the weather, the sudden sound of her communicator made her jump and sticking her gloved hand into her pocket, Hawkins pulled it out, wiping away snowflakes as she answered it.

"Hawkins."

"Hey Becca," Yugi said a little overly cheerfully, his eyes filled with worry for her.

"Hey," Hawkins responded.

She would've given anything right at that moment just to be in his arms.

"Listen, I'm calling about Gardener' accident or not accident should I say..."

Hawkins froze, brow knitting into a frown.

"What?"

"I searched through the vids from the security cam, a truck followed Gardener into that block of flats, reversed and then sped up to purposely hit her..."

Cold ice filled Hawkins's gut, so they weren't looking for some idiot who hit Téa by accident, no; somebody had sought her out and had attempted to kill her!

"A plate, a face," she asked urgently.

"Neither, the plates were covered, and the windows were blacked out."

"Shit," Hawkins cursed irritably, "I wonder if this is connected to Terry's case."

"Could be," Yugi said, "because it just seems awfully coincidental, that when Gardener goes to question that Alex kid on Terry's death, someone tries to kill her."

Hawkins's eyes narrowed to slits.

"There are no coincidences."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_Téa scrambled off the floor, breathing ragged, raw panic setting in when she realised where she was, Oh God, she was so close to hyper ventilating._

_Hearing a noise behind her, Téa turned slowly, jaw dropping when her azure irises fell upon her twenty-six year old self, shivering violently as she attempted break a lock on the back door of the cottage she was being held in._

_"Oh God," she said, voice croaky._

_The young woman didn't react to her and Téa quickly realised, she couldn't see or hear her, she was nothing but an observer of a memory she so desperately wanted to forget._

_"No," Gardener half sobbed, "Oh God, I can't be here."_

_Her eyes darted around falling upon the door, that burst opened seconds later and she hurried back terrified when a twenty-three year old Mokuba stumbled in, drunk, but not drunk enough._

_Eyes bleary and blood-shot, they sought out like a hungry boar. Téa heard the familiar clatter of the knife behind her, the noise almost deafening, she heard his angry words and her younger self's meek little whimpers, Mokuba barrelled toward the youth unsteadily and Téa was suddenly reliving her worst nightmare, the snap came, when he broke her arm and Gardener let out a scream along with her younger self, shocked when she realised she could feel it, she could feel everything as he hurt her again._

_That is till she saw the glint of the knife, cold steel angry and biting as it sank into Mokuba's soft flesh, again and again and again as he continued to rape her._

_But her nightmare didn't end there, Mokuba's dead eyes suddenly turned on Téa's thirty-two year old self, blood gushing from several deep gouges in his body but that didn't stop him stumbling toward her hissing._

_"Mine!"_

_Eyes wide, frozen with fear, Téa released a blood-curdling scream..._

Nicole was just stepping into the room when Téa flat-lined, hitting the alarm, she bolted to the bed, lowering Téa fully down, pulling open her hospital gown.

An intern darted in pushing in a crash cart, alarms blared, voices loud and to make matters worse, Seto burst in, just as Nicole pressed the paddles to Téa's chest, sending a hot surge of electricity through her body, lifting the Lieutenant off the bed a little.

Seto kept back, eyes wide and fearful as he watched the chaos unfold.

Thankfully after three more shocks, Téa's heart began to beat again, sending a merry blip across her monitor.

Unfortunately an alarm was still going off, signalling she was no longer breathing on her own.

"We'll have to intubate her," Nicole said moving quickly.

Opening up Téa's airway she concentrated and within seconds slipped the flexible tube into her wind-pipe, connecting Téa to a breathing machine.

Strangely her brain activity had surged during Téa's heart failure and was now weaker than it had been before. As the Doctors dispersed, tragedy averted, Seto moved forward, unable to look at the extra machines now surrounding his wife, a large tube snaking from her mouth to a ventilator, pumping oxygen into her as it breathed for her.

"She's stable," Nicole said gently.

But she knew her words wouldn't help, so she left Seto alone.

His knees buckled, legs going from under him and Seto buried his face against Téa's side, body trembling while he wept.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Aoife rolled over, groaning at the blaring sound of her alarm clock and pressing the little red button sighed blissfully when it went quiet. Ryou had already left a couple of hours previous, the bed cool now where his warmth had been, smiling to herself Aoife climbed from bed, stretching and winced a little at the stiffness in her stomach muscles, she wasn't fully healed but she was getting there, slowly but surely.

Between surgery's and the bullet wound itself, a horrible scar had been left covering a majority of her stomach, leaving the flesh awfully marred, it bothered her from time to time, especially when Ryou could see it, but he always left a kiss upon it and told her she was beautiful. With a smile, curving her plump lips, Aoife plucked at the tangle her brown hair was from sleep and making her way toward the bathroom stepped into the shower putting the water on at a temperature of ninety degrees.

A rush of hot water engulfed her in a hug of heated wet and Aoife let a soft moan, massaging lavender shampoo into her scalp. Aoife had truly found happiness when she met Ryou, she had remembered coming around in horrible agony in Seto's arms after Jackson had shot her and she had briefly lost consciousness, Ryou had been crouched next to her and was just checking her vitals as he called for MT's. He had the most innocently handsome face she had ever seen and she loved him from that moment. Now they were getting married and the very thought had a thrill pulsing through her body, setting her heart rate racing. She had a fair idea Seto had organised the restaurant after Ryou so nobly went to him for permission, something of which Aoife thought was so sweet. She had been so excited talking to her brother about it, till he had received a phone call that Téa had been in a fatal accident, she had sat watching the colour drain from his face and felt horrible when she was utterly helpless to do anything for him.

Getting from the shower, grabbing a towel, Aoife ran it over her damp body and headed back to her room to get dressed.

She attended on swinging by the hospital on her way to the bakery.

Fluffing her chocolate brown hair, she pulled on her favourite beige coat and grabbing her keys made her way from the apartment.

Traffic was a nightmare due to a minor bus accident causing a huge hold-up, and Aoife thanked the Lord for her patience, tapping her slim fingers against the steering wheel she hummed Danny Boy to herself as she slowly made her way through traffic, thankfully it only took an extra half hour for her to get to the hospital.

Aoife found Seto on his knees by Téa's bed, face buried in her side and by the slow rise and fall of his shoulders she could tell he was asleep. By the hiccup sounds of his breathing, she knew he had been doing a lot of crying and God did it break her heart. With a soft sigh escaping her she stepped into the sterile hospital room and gently woke her brother. Seto came too with a start, scrambling to his feet with a sharp curse when his limbs protested and settled his lightening blue eyes on her face; they were blood shot with fatigue, dark circles darkening the skin beneath, something of which was rare to see on him. Hair a tussled mess and he had stubble coating his face.

"Oh Seto," was all Aoife could bring herself to say.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him, while once again he broke down; soothingly Aoife ran her hands over his back murmuring in his ear in Irish.

After a few moments he pulled back and tried to compose himself, difficult to do when you look like you haven't slept in a month.

"I'm sorry," Seto eventually croaked tiredly, "I don't mean to burden you with all of this."

"I'm your sister," Aoife responded steering him toward the chair and pushing him into it, "it's part of my job description to take on half the crap that's burdening my brother and vice versa."

Seto smiled weakly and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh God, Aoife, I don't know what to do, I feel completely helpless."

"I know, I know, but starving and exhausting yourself won't get you anywhere," Aoife chided, "You need to go back to work and keep busy."

"But Téa—"

"—Is in the best of hands, trust me if she could see you now, wallowing in misery next to her bed, we both know she'd kick your sorry ass the length of New York."

A laugh bubbled up from the depths of his stomach and he ran his hands through his messy hair.

"That's true," he said softly.

Part of him wanted to stay by Téa's side until she opened her eyes and came out with something sarcastic. But the other half of him knew exactly what Aoife just said was right, he'd have to get on with life as normal and just keep hope alive that his wife would be okay, no matter how much it killed him inside to leave her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Breathing ragged a boy of twenty-four leapt across his suitcase aiming for the door, desperate to get free, away from him. His name was Matthew Sullivan, a young Caucasian male with choppy obsidian black hair, skin vampire white and glistening blue eyes, he had been Terry Kacey's boyfriend, yes Terry had been gay and had rushed home from a trip to Rome with his peers in college after hearing of Terry's death on the news. It had ripped him to pieces and the only reason he wasn't on the list of suspects or wasn't mentioned by Terry's mother was because their loving relationship had been a secret, Rayne was unaware of her son's sexuality.

Hearing a door slam open, Matthew cursed and bolted for the front door, only to be knocked to his knees and hands when his attacker flung a chair knocking him down. When he moved a sharp cry of pain escaped him and it was then he realised the force of the chair hitting him hand shattered his shin bone, he couldn't stand.

With a grunt, Matthew dragged himself toward the front door screaming for help, not that it would do him any good the whole flat was sound-proofed. Head whirling around, frightened blue eyes latching onto the masked male he shook his head, tears finally escaping his eyes.

"Take what you want," Matthew finally shouted at him, "just don't hurt me...Please."

Unfortunately for Matthew the masked man had no interest in Matthew's belongings, he was only interested in him. Raising his gloved hands he tugged off his mask and grinned menacingly at a terrified Matthew, taking a step closer, Matthew's eyes went wide.

"You," He choked, "But why?"

"You know why, just as he did," his attacker responded.

Before Matthew could get another word passed his lips he was ripped up from the ground forcefully by the hair. Head yanked back he barely had time to scream before the man sank fanged teeth into his neck and began to drink, Matthew tried to struggle, but already his limbs were sluggish, going limp, lids drooping over fogging eyes, his last thoughts were how could he, how could he kill Terry and now me? As the last drops of his blood were stolen from his body, his whole body spasmed, organs shutting down and Matthew breathed his last breath.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Exhausted, Hawkins drifted toward Téa's office in need of a hit of coffee before returning to the bullpen when her tired eyes fell upon Mai Valentine sat casually in Téa's chair, immediately her blood boiled, usually Mai showing up didn't bother her or Téa, but considering what had happened, Mai had some cheek coming sniffing about in hopes of a story.

"Get out," the Detective all but growled grabbing a mug and heading for Gardener' Coffee pot.

Mai blinked a little shocked by the hostility, but shook it off and stood up on her lethal black stiletto boots, looking quite nice in a purple dress with a matching jacket.

"Oooo someone's grumpy," Mai commented playfully.

Hawkins rounded on her like a bear ready to maul her leg off in temper.

"Unless you've spent the last few days swirling about in a black hole and have no idea what happened to Gardener, you've ten seconds to get the hell out."

Mai held her hands up and backed away in defence, after all Hawkins was armed.

"Down girl, I'm not here for a story, I came to share sources in hopes of helping," Mai responded annoyed, cheeks flushed, "she's my friend too you know."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hawkins dropped down onto Téa's chair and released a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," the Detective apologised softly.

"It's alright, completely understandable...Now," Mai began producing a box filled with double chocolate brownies, "get one of them into you, you look as if you need the sugar boost."

"At this stage, I need more than a boost; I'm running in circles at this point, Gardener would kick my ass out of shame for not getting further by now."

"No, she'd have burnt herself out just like you have by now," Mai corrected getting herself some coffee, "you need a few hours sleep, to refresh your brain, I'm surprised it's not leaking out of your ears by now."

A soft chuckle escaped Hawkins and lifting a brownie from the pretty pink box she sank her teeth into it, her stomach near quivering with happiness, she hadn't eaten in hours.

"So, what information do you have for me?"

"I found the truck that hit Téa, it belonged to a Jacob Adams, here's his address," she said dropping a disk onto the table, "he reported his truck stolen a couple of hours before Gardener was hit, went home yesterday evening and found it back in his garage with major damage done to the front of it, claims whoever took it put in the tinted windows and messed with his plates..."

The reporter took a gulp of coffee.

"I'm guessing he's now on your suspect list?"

"Oh Yeah," Hawkins replied putting the disk into the computer, "the theft could be a cover, whatever it is; Jacob Adams is now at the top of my list."

Jacob Adams was a widower, father of one, a seventeen year old girl named Sarah who was under watch twenty-four seven because Sarah was autistic, Asperger's Syndrome to be specific, which was a high-functioning type of autism. They lived in a lovely little house just minutes away from where Terry Kacey had been killed, the garden was neat as if no-one lived here like a show house, flowers of every shape size and colour adorned the grounds and Windows and the whole house was painted a bright sunshine yellow. Pushing open the gate, Hawkins made her way toward the door and wrapped her knuckles noisily off the dark wood. Within minutes it was answered by a pretty female, with silvery blonde hair, porcelain white skin and vibrant green eyes, Sarah looked at her for all of five seconds before dropping her gaze fidgeting on her feet.

"Can I help you?" She asked voice flat and robotic.

"Eh, yes, I'm here to speak with Jacob Adams," Hawkins smiled, not that it mattered, Sarah wouldn't look at her.

Turning she called out.

"Dad," in her dull monotone voice

When her father came out of the kitchen, Sarah left and headed outside to the garden to sit on a swing Hawkins only just noticed was there. Jacob Adams was without a doubt gorgeous, with the same silver blonde hair as his daughter that fell to his shoulders in nice waves, his eyes were a sparkling friendly blue, and a warm smile curved his lips.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr Adams, I'm Detective Rebecca Hawkins with the NYPD, may I speak with you?" She asked producing her badge.

Jacob didn't look worried.

"Ah, you're here about my truck, I heard on the news about the accident with the female cop, I was sorry to hear about it, you can take my truck and do forensics or whatever it is you guys do...I just want to help..."

Hawkins nodded.

"May I come in and ask you a few questions?"

Nodding Jacob stood aside and let her passed him, checking on Sarah before he followed her into the kitchen.

"Coffee," Jacob asked, putting the kettle on to boil.

"Eh, yeah, thank you," Hawkins said, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm guessing I'm a suspect and that's why you're here?" Jacob asked cheerfully taking mugs from the press above the sink.

"Afraid so, is it okay if I record this?"

"Yes and feel free to recite the Miranda if you want," Jacob smiled, "I watch a lot of CSI stuff and crime shows, I know how this works."

Good, at least she didn't have to explain, clicking on her recorder and reciting the Miranda she asked Jacob did he understand his rights, he did so they got down to questioning.

"Can you state your name for the record?"

"Jacob Benjamin Adams."

"Age and occupation"

"Fifty and I am a landscape designer."

Hawkins looked at him, a brow raised, making Jacob laugh.

"Sorry, eh think of me as a very fancy gardener."

"Where were you between the hours of one a.m. and ten p.m. Thursday?"

"Between one and seven I was in bed, till Sarah roused me and I took her to school, after I headed over to my latest client for work and didn't get home till about four, Sarah and I then decided at about nine to go for a Chinese, we were barely there five minutes when Sarah had a total fit and I had to calm her down, it was well after ten before I managed it and we went home, since my truck had been stolen I borrowed a friend's car..."

"Sarah had a fit?" Hawkins asked.

Jacob's cheeks flushed with heat.

"Eh, yeah, Sarah's autistic and when things don't go her own way she throws a tantrum..."

Hawkins nodded understanding, she asked for the name of Sarah's school, his client and the restaurant, intending on confirming his statement when she got the chance. Not that she'd need to, her gut told her Jacob didn't do this, he was a bubbly cheerful man and was devoted to the well-being of his daughter, she just knew deep down Jacob Adams was incapable of murder.

On her way back to central, her link blared noisily in her pocket. Pulling it from its place, Hawkins answered it.

"Hawkins."

**'Dispatch, Detective Hawkins, Liberty Tower, suspected homicide, see officers on scene'.****  
**  
A sinking feeling filled the pit of her stomach and she had the horrible feeling it would be linked to Terry Kacey.


	10. Surreal

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10:****  
**

**Surreal:**

_Téa woke with a sharp scream, face pressed to a cold tile floor. Sounds filled her ears of a hospital room and shakily pulling herself to her feet, the Lieutenant turned only to gape in horror at her own bloody and battered form in a hospital bed with all manner of tubes snaking their way from her body. Rotating, her Azure coloured eyes landed upon a sleeping Seto, where he snoozed restlessly in a chair next to her bed. Aoife had managed to pry him away for a few hours, he caught up with work, though thankfully his team was taking care of a majority of it, he had also showered, shaven and had a decent meal and so thankfully didn't look half dead as he had earlier._

_Reaching toward her husband, realising with a sharp gasp she was completely transparent, Téa tried to touch his cheek, only to pass right through him. A few more times she tried again, only for the same thing to happen. Eventually letting out a distraught cry, Gardener collapsed in a heap next to Seto's chair, tears staining her cheeks._

_"Aww don't cry Téa," sounded a dangerous voice._

_Téa looked up to find that dark shadow once again floating next to her, red ruby eyes burning with malice._

_"Why the hell are you doing this," Téa spat angrily, "if you are strong as you say you are, why not just send me so deep I die? What the hell are you afraid of?"_

_With a growl tearing up its throat, the vapour creature gnashed its sharp teeth angrily._

_"Are you that desperate to die Lieutenant?" He demanded to know, when she didn't answer he laughed coldly, "you, Téa, will be the finale, when I've completed my mission and all these idiot detectives run themselves ragged trying to catch me, there last spark of hope will smoulder when I snuff out your life."_

_And like before Téa was falling, deeper and deeper, fierce screams sharp in her ears, till she realised it was her own howls of terror she could hear._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

Matthew Sullivan lay on his back, hands offered up in prayer with a bright red ribbon tying them together. Like Terry, he had two small puncture holes on his slender neck and Hawkins knew the results would be the same. With Detective Anderson assisting her, she crouched and took time of death.

"TOD 2:35 p.m. he's dead barely three hours," she grumbled furiously, "identified as Matthew Sullivan, aged twenty-four, he was a med student."

Gentle as she could be, hands coated in latex gloves, Hawkins turned his body over and examined him inch by inch. No rape she noted, so it was possible it was a copy-cat but she highly doubted it. Apart from the punctures on his neck and the obviously broken leg, Matthew had no other injuries.

Hearing Anderson come back, Hawkins looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Broken window in the bedroom looks like whoever did this used the fire escape and left the same way."

"Prints"

"Nope, guy used gloves I'd say, so are we looking at a serial killer?"

"More then likely," she responded, "it's not exactly the same as Kacey's murder but the killing method is the same, so I doubt it's a copy-cat..."

Shaking his head Anderson ran his hand through his thick hair.

"My God the things some people will do, I've looked up his family he's an only child parents live not far from here."

A frustrated sigh escaped Hawkins.

"Great, I have to go and tell a couple their only child is dead."

MT's were busy at work and after a last look; Hawkins ordered them to bag it and tag it.

Max and Rita Sullivan lived in a large, beautifully plush penthouse on the top floor of their apartment building, one they owned together and ran for a living. They were truly a bubbly loving couple and adored their son Matthew. Knowing she was about to ruin their day, Hawkins felt pretty crappy about it, but at least she had Anderson with her, he had refused to let her do it alone. A pretty blonde woman manned the main desk; one with lethal looking false nails the colour of blood, perky breasts that were barely covered and lush lashes that couldn't be real.

Coming to a stop, Hawkins watched blondie's smile falter just a tad when her lightening blue eyes took in the Detective's dishevelled appearance and blood stained slacks. Finding her voice Barbie girl plastered a grin back on her face and said cheerfully, but with a hint of disdain.

"I'm Buffy and I welcome you, how may I be of help to you today...?"

"Max and Rita, we need to see them," Hawkins voiced producing her badge and sticking it under Buffy's nose before she had the chance to protest.

Her bright pink cheeks faded quickly to white and eyes wide she nodded briskly.

"I'll call ahead and tell them you're coming up," she said in a rush, lifting a hand long enough to point them in the direction of the elevator.

Hawkins and Anderson thanked her for her cooperation and stepped toward the golden doors of the elevator, hitting the button. They had only a few seconds to wait, before an answering ding sounded and the golden doors slid open. The two Detectives stepped inside, to the cheery sound of music.

Anderson snorted, folding his arms across his chest, "Buffy looks like she belongs on a corner somewhere and not here running a hotel."

Hawkins smirked in response.

The metal cubicle climbed fifteen floors before finally coming to a stop and letting them out into a long corridor with a set of finally carved mahogany doors at the end. Heart thundering in her chest, Hawkins made her way down the brightly painted hall, she had never had to do this, it was usually Gardener who broke the news and she stepped in to comfort then, but she supposed it was time she put her big girl pants on and just dealt with it. The door had an old fashioned knocker on it in the shape of a Griffin, Hawkins recognised the pretty bronze figurine from a childhood adoration of fantasy novels with a soft sigh she reached for it and hit it against the dark wood three times. The sharp noise echoed through the hall, splitting the awful silence.

After a minute the doors were opened and Hawkins found herself face to face with a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Rita Sullivan stood at a height of five foot seven, with skin perfectly smooth and the colour of snow drops, silky black hair fell down her back in thick ringlets and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

Full pouting lips curving into a pleasant smile she said.

"Buffy said you were here, come in, come in..."

Stepping aside, Rita waved them in, Matthew had been identical to her, Hawkins noticed and a pang of guilt overwhelmed her, she hated this, but knew there was nothing she could do but get it over with.

"Max, get out of that wretched office," Rita called suddenly, "we have company."

Turning Rita smiled warmly at Hawkins and Anderson, nudging them gently toward a crimson red sofa in a motherly manner and told them to sit while she fetched coffee and some of her delicious butter cookies. Hawkins let her, not sure if she was just allowing Rita the normality or if she was simply too afraid to blurt out the truth. The Detective half wanted Anderson to do it, but reminded her-self fiercely that not only was she primary she wasn't a goddamn jelly fish and to stop acting like she had no spine.

Max Sullivan emerged from his office and was a shock to the eyes, his suit was every colour of the rainbow as was his hair and dozens of silver loops jingled in his earlobes, his face could only be described as perfect, with sea foam green eyes looking out at them beneath lush long lashes. With the grace of a cat, lithe and proud, Max swept over toward them and pumped their hands animatedly.

"Welcome, welcome, I am Max Sullivan and who may you be?" He asked cheerfully, eyes sparkling with a childlike delight.

"I'm Detective Rebecca Hawkins and this is Detective Anderson."

"Oh, splendid to meet you both"

Max gushed clapping his hands together, dropping down on the chaise across from them. Rita returned seconds later carrying a silver tray laden with steaming mugs of coffee, a bowl of sugar lumps, milk and a plate with freshly baked butter cookies piled on top. With a merry grin and kissing her husbands cheek, she set it down on the pretty pinewood coffee table, before settling herself next to Max on the large Chaise.

"So," Max began with a glint in his bright green irises, "what are we suspects in?"

So that's why they hadn't freaked out at the sight of two cops at their door, they probably thought one of their residents had been mugged and they were being questioned, swallowing down her sudden nausea, Hawkins sucked in a breath and let it all out in a rush.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but your son, Matthew, was found two hours ago, he was murdered."

Both Max's and Rita's smile fell from their faces, all brilliant colour draining from them as if their light had been somehow switched off. Rita dropped her cup, the delicate china shattering when it hit the wooden floor and shook her head in defiance.

"N-No, it can't be true, I only just spoke to Matt, he was coming home early from his trip," Rita protested shrillingly, "You're wrong, I'll call him, you'll see, I—."

But Max stopped her, grasping her hands in his and shook his head, tears already coating his cheeks. Rita let out a distraught cry when the truth hit her and collapsed into her husband's arms, weeping helplessly. Max ran a hand over her back in soothing strokes and tried to calm her down.

"Oh God, how," she finally asked, turning to face Hawkins.

Hawkins hesitated for a moment wondering should she tell them the truth and seeing the look on Rita's face, she decided it was best that she did.

"He was bled to death from the neck."

Max's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror, but Rita obviously wasn't going to just except that.

"But that would take hours," she choked out.

Hawkins sighed sadly.

"He was drank dry..."

"Oh my God," Rita groaned covering her mouth, begging herself not to be sick.

Her baby was dead; she could barely take it in. Matthew had been such a sweet boy, he hadn't hurt anyone, and—it dawned on Rita it was too similar a coincidence.

"Is this linked to Terry Kacey's death...?"

Hawkins's head shot up, eyes wide, when Rita was busy, lost in a daze she had asked Max could she record the interview and recited the Miranda.

She was stunned, how did Rita know about that, Mai wasn't announcing Terry's death till that evening.

"How do you know about Terry's death?"

Rita let out a shattered sigh.

"Of course, I had forgotten Terry hadn't told his mother...But his sister knew, she told me, Terry and Matthew were in a relationship.

Well hell, Hawkins thought, that changed a whole hell of a lot. She may now have a motive, in her opinion they were killed by someone they must have crossed, by accident or otherwise it didn't matter, Hawkins knew in her gut, the boys had known their killer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Seto made his way up the steps of his home somewhat reluctantly. It just wasn't the same without Téa; he would've stayed by her side again tonight, had Nicole not bullied him into going home. For a moment he stood, eyes like shards of blue ice scanning the green surrounding his home, a weak smile curving his lips. He knew in his heart of hearts, Téa would stand next to him again and more than likely come out with something highly sarcastic. Chuckling a little, Seto let himself into the foyer and was met by a whirlwind with brown hair, arms wrapping around his neck and embracing him in a motherly hug. He relaxed immediately, hugging his Aunt fiercely, or more the adoptive mother he had come to know her as. Tracey took a step back, framing his face with her hands, sadness in her bright green eyes, Seto couldn't describe the relief that had flooded him at the sight of her, he hadn't realised till that moment how much he needed her.

"Hush love, I'm here now," Tracey said softly, hugging him tight.

Roland watched for a moment, glad to see the strength Tracey seemed to bring him, when he could do nothing but watch Seto all but fall apart, he finally organised to have Tracey come over, because it was a mother the boy had needed. Clearing his throat he stepped from the shadows.

"Dinner is served."

Seto had a feeling Roland had something to do with Tracey being there and was overwhelmingly grateful, thanking him quietly he lead Tracey to the dining room where they tucked into Cabonara pasta, garlic bread and white wine

"I'll want to meet this Aoife while I'm here," Tracey said conversationally, taking a gulp of wine a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

This made Seto laugh.

"Give her the motherly once over you mean."

Tracey chuckled heartily and shrugged.

"Do you object?" She asked with a smile.

He didn't answer, but then he didn't have to, Tracey knew he didn't mind and Seto liked the protective nature she possessed; it was nice to be protected from time to time, especially when she was the only blood relation Seto had left that even cared for him. The mood shifted and Tracey asked gently.

"How's Téa doing...?"

Seto dropped his fork onto his empty plate and leant back in his chair with a tired yawn.

"Stable for now...They nearly lost her though, gave me a bloody heart attack," Seto scrubbed a hand over his face, "her brain activity is weak and getting weaker."

Tracey could hear the hopelessness in his voice and patted his hand with a warm smile curving her lips.

"I know it doesn't seem it right now Seto, but she will be fine, I know Téa as do you and she will not let this beat her."

Nodding, excepting her words, Seto squeezed her hand and stood to clear the table, just as Aoife drifted in a pleasant smile crossing her face.

"There you are, I was looking all over for—" She stopped, when her brilliant blue eyes found Tracey, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had company."

Tracey stood smiling, green eyes taking Aoife in, in one sweep.

"That's okay," Seto grinned "this is Tracey, my mother's twin."

Aoife's cheeks flushed and she looked awkward, suddenly she wanted to flee. Seto had often told her about his family and several times had suggested they meet, but she had turned him down every time, after all she was a rose born from weeds and was afraid they wouldn't accept her because of her parentage, unlike Seto who had a beautiful flower for a mother.

Tracey stepped around the table and walked toward Aoife, instinct had Aoife wanting to back away, but managed to keep herself still. Tracey eyed her up and down and then finally a glorious smile curved her lips and she embraced Aoife, kissing her cheek. Aoife let out the breath she was holding in and hugged her back, after a moment they separated and Tracey laughed a little.

"There love, I didn't bite."

Aoife smiled a soft laugh bubbling up her throat and escaping, glad to be wanted.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

Skye answered the door to Hawkins and breathed a sigh, her blue eyes darting between her and Anderson, she heard about Gardener' accident so presumed he was stepping in for her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she looked glad to see them.

"Come in," Skye said and followed them into the living-room.

Hawkins's eyes fell on the German Shepherd pup, Copper, lying next to the fire, whining sadly as if the animal knew Terry was dead, honestly it would not have surprised Hawkins if it did, animals were a lot smarter than people gave them credit for.

"Rayne not home," The Detective asked.

"No," Skye answered coming back with coffee and telling them to sit, "she's gone to see our priest. Mum needed someone to talk to."

Hawkins nodded in understanding, watching Skye as she lifted Copper into her lap and sat petting the dog.

"Are you here because you've found Terry's killer?" She asked hopefully.

"No, we're here because Matthew Sullivan is dead."

Whatever colour Skye had left in her face drained and for a moment Hawkins thought she was going to be ill.

"W-When, h-how...?" She rasped shakily.

"Today at 2:35 pm and drained of his blood, like Terry was," Hawkins answered.

They hadn't yet told Rayne or Skye how Terry had died, but they'd know now and it was for the best. Skye let out a broken sob and buried her face in Copper's soft pelt; he whimpered a little and licked her hand affectionately.

"I need to ask you some questions Skye," Hawkins said gently.

Skye looked up at her and nodded. Engaging her recorder Hawkins went through introductions and what not, and then got down to business.

"Where were you between two and two thirty-five pm?"

"At a local youth centre, eh, Brightside, I often volunteer there and was there from one till three," Skye answered.

"How did you know Matthew?" Hawkins asked.

"I didn't know him personally," Skye admitted, "but Terry had told me about him."

"Did your mother know him?" Anderson put in.

"No," her cheeks flushed, "don't judge my mum, please, but if she knew about Terry's sexuality she would've freaked, she just wouldn't have understood...Terry had planned to tell her eventually, just not right now, so he confided in me."

"Did he have any previous lovers or boyfriends?"

"Only one before Matthew, I don't know him or what his name was, just that things had took a bad turn and Terry broke it off," Skye explained, eyes darting between Anderson and Hawkins, "Oh God, you think his ex did this, like some kind of freaky revenge?"

Hawkins nodded.

"We're leaning that way, yes."

Skye ran her fingers through her short choppy hair.

"Damn it, if I knew who he was I'd tell you, but Terry never told me, maybe one of his friends knows...Alex or maybe Alisha."

Getting to her feet she scribbled down Alisha's address and phone number, handing it to Hawkins.

"Find this monster Detective, so my brother and Matthew can have their peace..."

Exhausted, Hawkins ticked off her mental list and parted ways with Anderson. Anderson was heading for Brightside to confirm Skye's statement and she was heading to the Canton Palace to confirm Jacob's.

The beautiful Chinese restaurant was alive with pretty red paper lanterns and the chatter of happy people. They did good business Hawkins noticed heading for a woman near the door who looked in charge of reservations.

"Hello and welcome to the Canton Palace, dinner for one?"

Petite and pixie like, her black hair was tied back in an intricate design and she looked up at Hawkins through obsidian eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"No thanks," Hawkins responded whipping out her badge and watching the colour drain from her face, she was having that effect a lot today, "I need to speak with someone in charge."

With a terrified squeak the little woman scurried away to do as Hawkins asked. They had already confirmed Jacob's security that he had been at home during Terry Kacey's murder, but this was to see if he was telling the truth concerning Téa's accident. After a moment the small woman returned with another female a little taller than her, with piercing eyes and a thin line for a smile, expression grim. She wasn't happy to see a cop in her restaurant.

"I am Myelin, the owner of the Canton Palace, how can I help you?" Myelin asked hurriedly.

"I need to know did a Jacob Adams and Sarah Adams come here for a meal Thursday night."

Relief flooded Myelin's face, glad when it was nothing more serious than that.

"Yes, I walked them to their table myself, that was at roughly 9:05 pm, they ordered drinks, two Pepsi's and at about 9:15 pm I sent Sakura to take their food order. The girl went crazy when she was told we were out of Chow Mein, overturned the table in a rage...Her father pinned her down after he finally caught her and held her down till she calmed down, I wanted to call the police, but he explained she was autistic and wrote a cheque for damages, got their food to go and left. It was about 10:20 pm when they finally left..."

Myelin folded her arms across her chest and asked softly, genuinely worried.

"Is he in some sort of trouble?"

Hawkins shook her head.

"No, not anymore..."


	11. Answers

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Answers:**

Bakura having dealt with Sarah's school and Jacob's client and she having dealt with the restaurant, Hawkins took him off her list and an hour after shift headed for home. Her cohab partner Yugi was already home and had a pizza on for her when Hawkins stepped into the apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief at the delicious aroma of pepperoni pizza and made her way toward the kitchen, hearing her Yugi turned and smiled.

"Hey Becca, I was wondering when you'd get home."

He bent down kissing her tenderly, sending all the loops in his ear jingling nosily.

Hawkins drank in his scent and was glad to be home. Pulling away from him she pulled off her jacket and set the table, removing a couple of orange sodas from the fridge just as Yugi set a steaming pizza down on the table and the two got down to eating.

"Any luck?" He asked after swallowing a bite.

"Some, I've got a fair idea they knew their killer."

"They?"

"Shit, yeah...fresh body today, killed in the same manner as Terry and was Terry's boyfriend."

Yugi choked on his drink and blinked back tears as stinging suds filled his nose.

"Are...You...Serious?" He coughed and spluttered.

Hawkins nodded munching on a bite of pizza.

"Yep, somebody had it in for them; they both pissed off someone royally or a member of their family did and their being used as the payback."

"Which one are you going for?"

"The former, Terry's sister told me Terry had an ex who he parted with on bad terms, she has no idea who he was, Terry never told her, but my gut is telling me it's him I need to find."

"Go with your gut Rebecca, it's what Gardener would do," Yugi said with a grin.

A wash of misery swept over her, but Hawkins was not about to shatter, she needed to hold it together, to find the killer and whoever it was that attacked Gardener she needed to keep it together for her.

Helping Yugi clear away the table and clean up, Hawkins let him take her to bed and for at least a few sweet hours take the pain away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Out on the street, hidden by a mix of shadows the killer watched, eyes on Hawkins's window a fierce anger growing in his chest, the heat, sweet blistering and burning in his veins.

The bitch Detective was getting too close, but that was his own fault he knew, he should've killed Matthew in a different way and damn it he shouldn't have underestimated Hawkins, Gardener had trained her after all, she was going to be just as determined to beat him, he was also stupid to think they would make no connection between Terry and Matthew, obviously Terry had grown a backbone and had told either his mother or sister. Damn him, no matter how much he had pleaded and begged, he wouldn't do that for him and he had loved him so much, more than Matthew.

They could have each other now, for eternity, rotting in hell hopefully for the pain they had caused him.

Fists clenched by his side, it took all his self control not to go racing into the apartment building and take pleasure in beating the cop bitch to a pulp.

Damn her, he sobbed furiously, for spoiling his fun.

A passer-by stopped, giving him a look and asked him was he okay, he ignored them and without a word walked off, his fury beginning to recede.

He'd pay for a whore and rid himself of his frustrations, some whore's relished in the pain and the very thought had his lips curving in a sinister sneer.

He would deal with Hawkins later.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

_It was cold, frigidly, unbearably cold, a blanket of night overlooking the landscape dotted with twinkling stars, cheerfully winking at the moon, bright and high in the sky. Hawkins found herself sitting in a wide spread of lush green grass, dressed in a snow white dress, her hair spilling down her back, a lot longer than normal. Barefoot she stood and looked around, wondering where on earth was she, vaguely aware she had to be dreaming, even if it was way too vivid._

_A thunderous noise in the distance had her whirl around just as a flow of horses darted in her direction, it was a shock, but Hawkins stood her ground and watched as the great beasts surrounded her. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed one black stallion had a rider, even if the rider was just a smoky shadow with eerie red eyes. With a harsh laugh the being dismounted and floated toward her causing Hawkins to take a few hasty steps back. Smiling wide, showing off a gleaming set of jagged teeth, the creature stopped and was the first to speak._

_"So this is Rebecca Hawkins, the one I'm supposed to fear?" He asked an obvious sneer in his tone._

_Hawkins eyed him darkly._

_"That would be me, how the hell are you in my dream?"_

_Oh yes, she was now fully aware this was a dream, and a nagging feeling told her she hadn't dreamt up the vapour creature, he was invading her thoughts._

_He barked out a laugh and swirled around her, studying her closer._

_"Hmm, you're a pretty one," the creature voiced, "it's almost a shame that I have to kill you."_

_Hawkins blinked, heart rate speeding up, heart ramming sharply against her ribs, with such force, she was sure they would break. She kept a close watch on him._

_"Who are you?" She finally asked._

_"Me? I am the end for you Detective, as I will be for Lieutenant Gardener."_

_Eyes wide, she let out a choked sound and simply gaped at him. Somehow, Matthew and Terry's killer and Téa's attacker was communicating with her through her dreams, but how? Unless, the killer was a sensitive like her father had been and an extremely powerful one at that, she had never heard of anyone being able to enter another person's dreams._

_"What did you do to Gardener?" She hissed angrily, fists clenching at her sides._

_A sneer covered his face and the creature gnashed his sharp teeth._

_"Apart from smashing into her and leaving her in little broken bits...Eh...That's for me to know," he laughed._

_Hawkins half snarled and biting off an oath she stomped toward him._

_"Why the hell are you doing this? What did Matthew and Terry do to you, hell, what did Gardener even do?!"_

_The creature let out a furious bellow having Hawkins back away, eyes wide. This wasn't the same as dealing with a living breathing human male; God knows what damage a sensitive could do to her here. She watched him as he fumed, floating back and forth muttering irritably._

_"They've done more to me then you'll ever know," he eventually spat, temper flared dangerously._

_Hawkins inclined her head._

_"Enough to justify murder," she said in a cold tone of voice._

_"Yes," he screeched in fury, "Matthew and Terry aren't as innocent as you all seem to think and now they'll burn in hell for it."_

_Hawkins blinked, body trembling with her spiking rage. She didn't care how badly Terry had broken this kid's heart; nothing justified what he did to him, absolutely nothing._

_"So that's it, is it? Terry breaks your heart and you decide to kill him and his new boyfriend?"_

_The vapour froze._

_"Shut up."_

_"How pathetic," Hawkins smirked, "couldn't handle a little rejection could you?"_

_"I said shut up."_

_She knew she was baiting him, in hopes he'd let something slip and knew that it was a risk to tick him off, but she only had a foot in the door, and damn it, she had to get further._

_Letting out a mocking laugh, she shook her head folding her arms across her chest._

_"So that's what this is all about? Terry dumped your sorry ass."_

_Okay, now she knew she had gone too far, the ghostly creature suddenly let out a fierce howl of rage and barrelled toward her. Hawkins stumbled back, but it was too late, he wrapped around her, consuming her in a dark cloud and out of nowhere she was screaming, her skin burning like it were on fire, the pain was excruciating, skin blistering in great bubbles and Hawkins really began to panic when she could smell melting flesh. Her vision blurred, everything around her becoming fuzzy and then..._

...She woke up in Yugi's arms, him screaming for her to wake up and her howling from the pain she had felt. But suddenly, there was no pain and panting heavily, skin covered in a feverish sweat, she gazed up at a panic-stricken Yugi.

"What happened?" Hawkins rasped.

"Oh God," he gasped bundling her close to him, "I couldn't get you to wake up! You scared the hell out of me."

Because he was holding her so tight she couldn't breathe, Hawkins wriggled in his hold till Yugi let her go and let her sit up. According to the clock by their bed, it had just gone 6:30 am. A good a time as any to get up, climbing from the bed, shivering when the cold licked her naked skin she drifted toward the bathroom, desperate for a shower. The rush of hot water cleared her head and woke her up, along with the coffee and blueberry muffin that was waiting for her when she stepped into the kitchen. Yugi watched her warily, scared she'd fall apart again, he had put it down to stress and bad nightmares, but he wondered if that was it. Half way through her muffin, Hawkins rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God sake, Yugi, I'm fine," she snapped, "sit down and relax."

He did sit, but he never took his eyes off her.

"What happened to you, was it a bad dream?"

"I wish," she answered running a hand through her hair.

Hawkins wanted nothing more than to tell herself it was just a dream, but terrifyingly enough; the Detective knew all of it had been real.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the killer visited me in my sleep."

In response Yugi choked on his coffee and gaped at her like a fish.

"He what," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, freaky or what," she said taking another gulp of coffee.

"But, how" Yugi asked, reaching for another muffin.

"I reckon we're dealing with a sensitive, a really powerful sensitive...He practically confessed to killing Terry and Matthew and he gloated over hurting Gardener."

Yugi frowned.

"Becca, if he can get into your thoughts, could he be keeping Gardener in a coma?"

Hawkins blinked, good God, why hadn't she thought about that?

"That's a strong possibility, but the next question is, how do we break his hold on her?"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

_Téa's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at a brilliant blue sky, a bright yellow sun searing down upon her in waves of baking heat. Sitting up slowly she found herself sat in the middle of a desert, with a few tents in the distance._

_"What the hell," the Lieutenant choked out__._

_Scrambling to her feet Téa took a look at herself. It was her, in a sense, only her hair fell to her waist in a thick braid, her skin was a little darker and she was dressed in old warrior leathers with a strange looking blade strapped to her hip. Lifting it to examine it, she realised it was a Khopesh blade, an Egyptian weapon. She had seen one in Seto's weapon room. Oh God, what was going on? It was like she had been landed in a fantasy game! __Hearing what sounded a lot like a war cry, Téa spun around and just managed to block an attack from a male in similar armour as hers; now that she listened properly she could hear a battle going on just over the sand dunes and heard the odd scream of fear. The man before her was bronzed from the sun, a shaggy mane of brown hair spilling over his shoulders, lightening blue eyes murderous, good God it was Seto!_

_Parrying his blows, Gardener spun out of his reach and attempted to reason with him._

_"Wait, Seto, it's me, Téa!"_

_His only response was to shriek in rage and shout something that was not in English. His attacks were fast and deadly and Téa was barely keeping up. The next strike unfortunately got passed her defences and she let out a scream of pain when Seto sank his blade into her right thigh, ripping it back out just as quick. A spray of blood escaped and Gardener tried to staunch the bleeding as he glared at her menacingly. This wasn't real; she just had to keep telling herself that.__Seto let out a bellow of triumph and from somewhere near the tents, she had seen there was an answering cry.__Out of nowhere she saw three children with their heavily pregnant mother, being dragged by a rough looking soldier. He said something to Seto and by the look on his face, she knew he was going to kill them, and real or not, she couldn't allow it. _

_Just as Seto brought his sword up, standing over the weeping woman and her children, Téa let out a war cry of her own and despite her wounded leg, tackled him to the ground. The soldier tried to come to his aid, but Seto waved him off and with a sharp kick, knocked Téa off of him. Within seconds she was back on her feet, a little wobbly, but with determination gleaming in her cobalt eyes._

_"I can't let you kill them Seto."_

_Seto's frigid blue eyes watched her with a cold fury and he pulled a lock of dark hair from his eyes.__Damn him, the killer was just torturing her now, he created this to see if Seto ever acted unjustly would she have it in her to take him down. Of course this was a bit extreme, but she saw the point of it. Her hands trembled, from blood loss or fear she wasn't sure.__With a snort and a dangerous smirk, Seto hurtled toward her.__At first his attacks were simple enough to block, but gradually, Téa began to feel sluggish her leg throbbing horribly, but seeing his eyes flash toward the terrified family gave her a new burst of energy and with a swift move she knocked his sword aside and got passed his defences and murmuring a soft sorry, Gardener plunged her Khopesh blade into his chest, tearing it up to stab the heart. Seto's eyes went wide with shock and tears streamed from hers as she removed her weapon and let his lifeless body fall in a heap._

___Instantly the desert disappeared and Téa found herself surrounded by bright white light, back in her normal clothes, her leg wounded no longer. Tears still coated her cheeks and spinning around she shouted._

_"Show your face you cowered, this isn't bravery you know, it's not great that you trapped me, had you any guts you'd fight me face to face."_

_Sadly her only reply was the echo of her own voice, every word coated in misery.__  
_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

Roland opened the door to Hawkins and smiled warmly at her, worried by her haggard appearance.

How like Téa she was.

"Good morning Detective, why don't you come in?"

Stepping aside he let her by; she walked into the foyer and followed Roland to the dining room, where Seto and Tracey sat eating breakfast. On seeing Hawkins, Seto got to his feet a sudden spark of fear filling him, leaving pain carved into his features and only then did Hawkins realise what it must look like.

"Oh God, Gardener is fine Seto, I'm here about other matters," the Detective reassured him quickly.

The relief was obvious as it flooded Seto's frame and colour returned to his face.

"What is it then?" He asked calmly, managing a smile after the shock went away.

"Okay, this is going to sound nuts, but whoever attacked Gardener is a sensitive, he kind of visited me last night in my dreams."

Seto blinked, but he believed her, he had certainly heard and had seen stranger.

"What do you need from me?" He asked, feeling a surge of warmth go through him, glad finally to be able to help.

"I need help finding all the sensitives in New York City, I know you can find some on a register, but some may have kept their talents to themselves."

Seeing as some sensitive power could be dangerous in certain degrees, sensitive's were kept on a register to keep track of them, just in case any decided to use their abilities to commit a crime, Hawkins had firsthand experience of one in particular. Yugi was working flat out to get her the list but with the amount of people they were talking about, she'd need a little extra help.

Seto beamed.

"I can get that for you," he said cheerfully, but the exhaustion was underlining his good mood.

Tracey sat watching them and all but wanted to leap up and hug her, this was what Seto needed, something to keep him busy.

Ringing up his assistant, Seto had her sort his meetings and work and set up in his office, telling Hawkins she was free to use his home if she wanted. So, calling in the troops, which consisted of, Yugi, Pegasus, Anderson and Bakura, they got down to work.

Sleeves rolled up, Seto slaved over a keyboard typing away, he preferred manual to voice control. Already he had come up with two hundred names and more were following.

Hawkins kept an eye to see what popped out, and thankfully one did.

"Whoa, whoa, go back," she ordered Yugi.

On screen he brought up of a man, aged fifty-eight, named Zephyr Alan, the reason he stood out was, mainly because of the headline right next to his picture that read in large letters.

**'SENSITIVE LOOSES MIND AND KILLS TEENAGE DAUGHTER'**

beneath it Hawkins read.

**'Zephyr Alan has been arrested for the brutal murder of his thirteen year old daughter. When questioned and asked why he had done it, Mr Alan claimed his daughter had been possessed by demons and it was necessary to save mankind.****As of yesterday, Mr Alan has been diagnosed with paranoia schitsophrenia and will more than likely spend the rest of his days in a padded cell in a secure mental institution'.**

Hawkins didn't know why, but she had a feeling she needed to talk to him. Leaving the boys to the rest, Hawkins headed out into the field.


	12. Shadows Of The Night

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Shadows of the Night:**

Zephyr Alan was being kept in a nice cushy cell in a large mental patient facility just outside of the city. Once a tall well built man with a charming smile and wavy blonde hair, Hawkins found it hard to believe he was the same man sitting across from her with his doctor Laura Flanagan next to him. He was bloated and overweight, an unfortunate side effect of the medication and had a glazed look in his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't look like a killer but appearances can be deceiving.

"As you can see Detective, Mr Alan is constantly monitored and has not left the facility in seven years as was ordered by the courts," Laura explained briskly, her cool green eyes never leaving Hawkins's face.

"I can see that," Hawkins answered just as coldly; "I would like to ask Mr Alan a few questions if you don't mind."

Zephyr turned to look at her and smiled brightly. For a moment, Hawkins was shocked because Mr Alan looked so familiar, it really was the main reason she had decided to come see him, that and she had planned to do it with any sensitive's who had been arrested, from anything like a drug bust to murder.

"So, Mr Alan—"

"Please, call me Zephyr," Mr Alan asked pleasantly.

"Okay, well I want to ask you a few questions Zephyr, would it be okay if I record this?"

"Feel free."

Engaging her recorder, Hawkins swiftly recited the Miranda, thankfully, Zephyr didn't ask for a lawyer, so she was able to proceed.

"Please state your name for the record," Hawkins asked.

"Zephyr Alan."

"Age?"

"I'm fifty-eight," Zephyr said cheerfully.

"Where were you Thursday between 1 am and 10 pm, and yesterday between 2 pm and 3 pm?"

For a moment Zephyr frowned, confused by the question, where else would he have been?

"In my room, like I always am," he answered.

She worked him some more, but it proved pointless, Zephyr just repeated the same thing he didn't know, he was in his room.

Walking back through the facility alongside Laura, she tried her luck again.

"Are you going to tell me why he's in here? How did his daughter die?" Hawkins asked.

Laura stopped at the main door and turned to look at her.

"Okay, all I know is he killed the daughter and why, I don't know her name or how she was killed, the mother made damn sure we didn't get those records, there sealed."

Hawkins frowned.

"But why?" She asked.

Laura sighed rubbing a hand over her face.

"To protect the other kid, Mr Alan's daughter had a twin."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Alex opened his front door to Hawkins and relief flooded his face.

"Did you find Terry's killer?" He asked hopefully.

Hawkins gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid not, I'm here, because his boyfriend, Matthew Sullivan was found dead yesterday."

Alex's face blanched, eyes going wide and his jaw dropped.

"Ah, shit, you've got to be kidding me."

Stepping aside he let Hawkins walk passed him, into his tiny apartment, which was definitely tidier then last time. There was a box of tissues next to the bed and looking at Alex it was obvious he had been doing a serious amount of crying. Tears fresh and hot gleamed in his eyes now, after hearing Matthew was dead.

"How," he asked dropping down on the bed.

"The same as Terry, drained of all his blood," Hawkins responded sadly.

Alex let out a colourful oath.

"Matthew was a great guy; it's not fair that he died that way."

Hawkins nodded, understanding his anger completely.

"I need to ask you Alex, do you know of a boyfriend Terry may have had before Matthew?"

Alex sniffled and grabbed a tissue drying his eyes.

"I know of one, but I don't know his name or what he looks like."

Great, Hawkins thought, would she ever find out who this kid was.

"Do you know anything about him or what happened between him and Terry?"

"Not much, just that Terry broke it off, he never said why though...I'm sorry I can't be of more help," Alex apologised.

"Its okay," Hawkins reassured him getting to her feet.

Letting herself out, she made a call to Terry's other friend Alisha, but all she got was voicemail, saying Alisha was in Italy.

Too busy to pay attention, she didn't see the car following her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

With an exhausted yawn Hawkins leant back in the chair she was sitting in and let her eyes drift closed for a few moments, the next thing she knew she was being shook awake gently by Seto, blinking at him, Hawkins scrubbed at her eyes, straightening herself in the chair she looked at the clock to see she had been out cold for about thirty minutes.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stifling another yawn.

Seto sighed and ignoring Hawkins's objection pulled her up out of the chair and steered her out of Téa's office.

"You need sleep, everyone else is set up, and Yugi is in your usual room."

God, had they stayed there so often that they now had their own room? With a sleepy nod, Hawkins bid Seto goodnight and drifted off to bed.

It was a pity, Seto couldn't take his own advice, after Hawkins explained that the killer was a sensitive and may be keeping Téa in her comatose state, Seto was determined now to find whoever had done this, but frustratingly, he hit a brick wall at every turn. List upon list of sensitive's had come into his hands, but other than a few slaps on the wrists for illegal's and one speeding charge, Seto found nothing there either, whoever the killer was, he knew how to hide himself.

Though it was late, Seto grabbed his coat and headed out into the cool night, climbing into one of his sleek and shiny jeeps, he took off toward the hospital. Visiting hours were over since about two hours previous but he knew they'd let him in despite that. There wasn't many on the roads, so the drive took him little or no time and pulling into the car park he was walking in just as a couple of interns dove on a mental patient attempting to escape.

The waiting area was filled with fools for one reason or another, mostly drunken idiots who didn't know there limits for alcohol.

Nodding to one of the nursing staff, Seto earned a sympathetic smile and ignoring their pitied looks headed upstairs to Téa's floor. For a few moments he lingered in the doorway, studying Téa's frame, the bruises were healing, having faded to a light yellow and the scratches on her face had cleared up pretty well, but despite that, Seto couldn't tear his eyes away from the tube snaking from her mouth, machine blipping noisily as it allowed her to breathe. With a tired sigh, Seto walked to her and sat in the chair next to her bed, reaching out he stroked her cheek and smiled softly.

"You're looking better, darling Téa," he said softly, caressing her cheek, "we're working flat out to help you, I just need you to hold on and wake up when all of this is over, you're my life Téa and I will not watch you die."

His blue eyes blazed with passion and hot determination, he would hold her again, no matter what it took. Getting to his feet, Seto kissed her forehead and whispered a soft goodbye before leaving, feeling empty for leaving Téa behind.

The next morning Seto was hauled out of bed by Aoife, bearing fresh muffins, he was surprised he had slept in till ten and stretching his stiff limbs went for a shower. By the time he came downstairs to breakfast, Hawkins, Yugi, Pegasus, Anderson, Bakura, Aoife and Tracey were all around the table enjoying breakfast. Stifling a yawn, he dropped down in a chair between Aoife and Tracey, and watched as between the two they mothered him, piling his plate high with enough food to feed two people and to his surprise sitting next to his coffee cup was one of the health drinks he would force on Téa from time to time. So the tables had turned, giving Tracey a look, he earned himself a scowl.

"Don't look at me like that, you need it, the drink will perk you up."

With a mild chuckle escaping him, Seto reluctantly lifted the glass and downed the green liquid in a few gulps, it tasted awful and he couldn't help but make a face. Both Tracey and Aoife laughed at his misfortune, but he wasn't going to complain, the health drink had given his system a little boost. Blue eyes falling to the mountain of food, he lifted his knife and fork and tucked in. After breakfast they were back to work and Hawkins was frustratingly trying to get through to Mana the APA assisting prosecuting attorney, and her best chance of getting a warrant for the sealed files she needed, or she would've been if the woman answered her damn link! On the third attempt, the Detective gave up and left a message for her to call back, next she rang Mai Valentine.

"Hey Hawkins, you calling for a one on one," Mai asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm looking for information on a Zephyr Alan; he killed his kid seven years ago, but any information on the kid, how she died or a twin she supposedly had are in a sealed file."

Mai's brow knitted.

"Alan's name rings a bell; I'll take a poke around and get back to you."

"Thanks Mai, I appreciate it."

Signing off Hawkins got back to wading through names of sensitives and setting up probabilities, but none of it seemed to be getting her anywhere. She was just about ready to bang her head against a wall when her link beeped. Answering it she let out a tired.

"Hawkins."

"Hey, you were looking for me?"

Mana's face filled the screen, smiling out at the Detective; she was a pretty brunette, with perky green eyes and a faint Egyptian drawl. Hair clipped back, Reo wound a curl about her finger and leant back from the screen.

"Yeah I was," Hawkins started, "I need a warrant to open up some sealeds."

Mana raised a perfect chocolate eyebrow.

"What kind of sealeds?"

"From the Zephyr Alan case, I need to find the mother and the dead kid's twin."

Reo blinked eyes owlish.

"Do you know your chances of getting said warrant? Slim to none."

"Look, I have an ongoing homicide case with two bodies and I don't think the killer is finished yet, not to mention Gardener' life hangs in the balance," Hawkins snapped, her frustration of the last few days spilling out, "now, I'm not asking you to get me the warrant, I'm telling you!"

Mana raised her hands in defence, expression annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'll get on it, but it'll take me a few hours to persuade a judge, that and a God damn miracle."

"That's all I can ask," Hawkins said before ending the call.

She really hoped a judge was on her side, she felt it in her gut that the sealed records would give her the answers she wanted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Zephyr Alan paced back and forth in swift agitated movements not even noticing the red light dying in the camera above him, someone had jammed the cameras. His hands danced against his leg, as he walked around muttering to himself, he didn't even look when the large door of his room pushed open, another doctor he thought, but hearing a cold bitter laugh, he whirled around and his eyes went wide, and then a smile slipped onto his face.

"I've missed you," Zephyr said gently, taking a step toward his visitor.

"I bet you have," the boy snarled back.

Zephyr stopped, shocked by his son's behaviour, hands shaking.

"Why are you being this way?"

"Why? Why?" The boy howled enraged, eyes filled with hot fury, "you killed her, you're own daughter and my sister!"

Zephyr shook his head stumbling back from him, tears filling his eyes; it killed him to have his son look at him with such hatred.

"I had to, the demons—"

"There were no demons, you went off your meds for a few days and the next we knew she's dead!"

Zephyr began to sob openly, hot wet trickling from his hazy brown eyes. With an anguished cry he fell to his knees and grasped at the hem of his son's coat.

"Please, please forgive me."

"No," the boy bellowed, "you don't deserve my mercy, not after what you did."

When he produced a tank of petrol from beneath his coat and a small box of matches, Zephyr began to scream hysterically, scrambling away from him and with a look of malice on his face, the boy doused his father in the harsh liquid, making Zephyr cough and splutter crying even harder now.

"Please don't do this, please," he pleaded with his son.

"Sorry Dad, but it's too late."

Removing a match from the small yellow box, he struck it and it lit up, spitting noisily desperate to burn and with a menacing grin he dropped it on his father and he went up in seconds, his screams horrendous as he writhed in agony, as desperate as the boy was to watch, he had places to be and things to do, taking one last look, he sneered and left.

A shadow never seen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Aoife sat staring into space when Ryou walked in, shrugging out of his jacket, an exhausted look on his boyish face. She had left him at Seto's that morning to go tend to the bakery and pop into to see Nicole Smyth, who just wanted to check up on her and give her back some blood work that she had done a couple of weeks ago. She never expected to be told such shocking results though, and God it had her so confused. Coming back from the bedroom, having pulled on an old pair of jeans and a baggie t-shirt, Bakura leant down and kissed Aoife softly, frowning a little at her washed out face.

"Aoife, Are you feeling okay, you're all pale?"

She smiled up at him, running a shaky hand through her thick brown curls.

"I'm fine love, I swear."

Not one hundred percent convinced, Ryou headed into the kitchen to start the dinner for the two of them. Usually Aoife would wave a wooden spoon at him till he got out of the kitchen so she could cook a meal for him, because according to her his job was harder, but Aoife was obviously unwell so he'd kick her out of the kitchen for a change. Of course, he didn't have to, piling pasta into a sauce pan; he turned to peak around the door to check on her only to find her in the same spot, staring unseeingly at the wall. Switching on the timer, he drifted back into the living room, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, what is it?"

Aoife turned to look at him blinking.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the wall for the last ten minutes, please Aoife, something's up, tell me what it is," he begged imploringly, crouching in front of her.

Aoife saw the naked worry in his vibrant eyes and letting out a panicked breath finally blurted it out, even if she was terrified of his reaction.

"I'm...Pregnant."

A silence fell and Ryou's jaw dropped, his eyes going to the size of dinner plates. A few times he opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. Aoife was worried now, maybe Ryou wasn't ready for a baby, hell she was stunned she hadn't noticed, of course her menstruation cycle had been messed up due to stress from her injury, so it hadn't dawned on her that she might actually be, as Gardener would put it so eloquently, knocked up.

Finally finding his voice, Ryou swallowed and asked softly "How far along?"

"Three months," Aoife answered.

It was slow, but a smile spread across Ryou's face and Aoife let out a shocked gasp when he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"A baby, we're having a baby," he said excitedly.

She couldn't help it, the tears came and Aoife didn't even bother to wipe them away when they splashed onto her soft cheeks.

"Yes," she answered with a mild sob and a half laugh.

Laughing with pure joy, Ryou lifted her and spun her around in his arms; Aoife laughed aloud and clung onto him till he set her back on her feet, hands pressed protectively to her belly, gazing lovingly at her and Aoife never felt more loved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hawkins stood over what remained of a very dead Zephyr Alan, eyes flat and vacant of all emotion as she coated her hands in latex and bent to coat her boots. The stench of burnt flesh clung to the air, turning stomachs, but thankfully only one officer had to bolt to the bathroom, at one stage, Hawkins would've been that officer, but not anymore. Zephyr's time of death was 10:32 am that morning. She had been enjoying breakfast at Seto's while this man died, the very thought made her angry, and somewhat guilty. Damn it, Gardener wouldn't have allowed it to happen, but she couldn't think like that either.

Yugi swayed in and came to a stop next to her, paling a little at the sight of the body, but managed to keep himself from booting all over the crime scene.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" He asked casually, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Let's try the good news first, for a change," Hawkins responded, pulling out of her crouch.

"We have a print on the main doors outside and it belongs to none of the staff, so when we get back to Central we might find it in the databanks."

Hawkins doubted it, the killer knew how to hide himself, but it was at least worth a try.

"And the bad news," she asked.

"All security cameras were jammed and the nursing Staff was all knocked out, no one saw him, by the time anyone came around, the killer was gone and Zephyr was already dead."

"Who found him?"

"A woman named Laura Flanagan," Yugi answered.

Ordering the MT's to bag it and tag it, Hawkins left the isolated room and made her way down the corridor to a staff room where Laura and the rest of the Staff were being kept, and two officers were posted at the door.

"Any problems"

"No Detective," answered an Officer Malloy.

"Good."

Pushing the door open, several heads lifted to look at her and she smiled weakly at Laura, who was looking pretty distraught.

"Can you come with me Miss Flanagan; I need to ask you a few questions."

Laura nodded stiffly and climbed awkwardly from the chair, legs sluggish as if they wouldn't hold her.

Taking a moment to collect her-self, she wiped tears from her cheeks and followed Hawkins across the hall to a vacant room. With a shaky sigh, Laura took a seat and Hawkins dropped into one across from her activating her recorder, she recited the Miranda, asked if Laura wanted a Lawyer, which the doctor said no to, and got on with the basic questions before finally saying.

"Tell me what happened."

Laura ran a hand through her hair, eyes red from crying, her face lacking in colour.

"We were running our usual duties, I was in with another patient when the lights went out, the patient freaked, but it didn't matter, next thing I knew the place is full of sort of knock out gas and everything went black...When I came around the lights were back and we had several patients going nuts, which were dealt with, but I'm the only one who could calm down Zephyr, so I bolted for his room and...And," her eyes went glassy, "he was just lying there, the flames dying already because the fire sprinklers had kicked in and put the flames out, but it was too late, he was already dead."

Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, Laura buried her face in the pale pink fabric and sobbed, Hawkins let her, waiting calmly till Laura finally lifted her head again, a coldness in her eyes.

"I get Zephyr did a bad thing when he killed his daughter, but the man was sick and God will judge him for that, but damn it, the man didn't deserve to die like that."

And Hawkins had to agree, burned alive wasn't a pleasant way to go. Ending the interview she left Laura to her grief and left for Seto's.


	13. Victory

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's Characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Victory:**

They were taking a break when Hawkins stepped in, devouring a spread of food Tracey whipped up in the kitchen. She stood watching them for a minute, amusement flickering in her eyes. She was surprised to see Roland sitting with them enjoying a meal. It made her smile, her eyes slid to Seto's haggard face and pang in her heart made her remember, there was no time to relax, but she knew she had to eat, stepping into the dining room she earned a few heys and took a seat next to Yugi. Tracey immediately put a plate in front of her and Hawkins smiled her thanks before tucking in.

She had barely gotten three mouthfuls when her link blipped noisily, muttering an oath she pulled her link from her pocket and answered it.

"Hawkins."

Mana's face filled the screen with a very smug smile lighting her expression.

"You're going to love me," she beamed.

Hawkins blinked tiredly.

"You got my warrant?"

"Sure did, took a while, but I sweet talked it out of a new judge who's a little on the boyish innocent side," she explained.

Telling Mana to send it to Seto's, Hawkins rushed upstairs. Within a half hour she had the sealeds and her eyes rushed over the details of what happened. Zephyr Alan had killed his daughter brutally, but what had Hawkins freezing in place, her jaw dropping was the name of her twin, he went by his mother's maiden name, with a vicious curse, she started rifling through the names of sensitive's, being so busy she hadn't gotten through all of them yet and because he had no previous record he hadn't ended upon her radar.

"Shit," she cursed.

There in bold letters, his name stood out. Hawkins was pulled out of a daze when her link beeped again. Lifting it she answered.

"Hawkins."

"Hey, this is Alisha, you were looking for me?" The female questioned.

She was a lovely looking girl, with sunny blond hair, streaked with strips of auburn. Her skin was the colour of new fallen snow, cheeks nicely pinked and her eyes were mismatched, one green and one blue. Smile warm and friendly, she watched Hawkins with an uncertainty, after all, it can never be good when a cop leaves a voicemail for you.

"Yes, I was, you were friends with Terry Kacey and Matthew Sullivan?"

Alisha blinked confused by the question.

"Eh, yeah, why, are the in some sort of trouble?"

Hawkins shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but they're dead, both were murdered."

Alisha's cheeks lost all colour and she gaped at Hawkins, she had been in Italy at a health retreat, with no TV or radio and had only just gotten back, it was the first she was hearing of it.

"Oh God," she choked out, "how?"

"Both drained of their blood," Hawkins answered, "Alisha, I need to ask you some questions."

Composing herself the young girl nodded grabbing for tissues.

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

Thankfully, Hawkins only needed to know one thing, if Alisha gave her the name on her list and in the sealeds, that was it, they had the son of a bitch, and damn him, he'd rot in a cage for the rest of his days if she had her way.

"I need to know before Matthew, do you know if Terry had boyfriend."

Alisha cringed.

"Yeah, messy break-up unfortunately, I always thought Terry was wrong for breaking it off, the poor kid deserved better than that, especially from the one he thought loved him."

Reaching for a clean tissue, Alisha dried her eyes and ran shaky fingers through her hair, she looked like a little lost doll and Hawkins felt sorry for her.

"Do you want me to call someone for you Alisha?" The Detective asked gently.

"No, you're okay, when I get off here, I'll ring my mum," she smiled, but the gesture was forced, "I just can't believe they're dead."

Fresh tears filled her eyes and Hawkins realised the poor girl needed to go off and have a good cry.

"Just one more thing Alisha, what's the ex boyfriends name?"

Alisha sniffled.

"His name, its Alex Young..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hawkins was frantic, on the move immediately, when her link blared nosily, pulling it from her pocket, she hurtled down the stairs.

"Hawkins."

"It's me, Mai, I got your info, eh, the kids name was Rose Alan, her twin was Alex, she was burned alive and Alex was scarred badly when he tried to save her, the—."

"Way ahead of you Mai and kind of busy right now"

Mai blinked, but then she recognised the look in Hawkins's brown eyes, it was the look Gardener always got when she was about to kick some ass.

"Holy shit, you've found the killer," Mai exclaimed.

"Yep," Hawkins responded, before signing off.

It turned out; Zephyr had doused Rose in petrol, and set her on fire. Having been out and just coming into the house when Zephyr had done it, Alex heard Rose's vicious screams and ran to help her, getting severely injured in the process. Hawkins pitied him for the scar only days ago, now the bastard deserved it for what he had done, of course there was a slight chance Alex was a schitsophrenic like his father, but Hawkins didn't think so; his murders were too calculated to be considered the random result of sickness.

Bursting into the dining room, several at the table jumped, settling curious eyes on her, till she rushed out breathlessly.

"We have him and we're going to arrest his sorry ass, now!"

Both Seto and Anderson leaped to their feet and asked at the same time.

"Who"

"Alex Young," Hawkins answered her tone frosty.

Anderson's eyes went wide, jaw dropping and he let out a nasty oath.

"Son of a bitch, that scarred kid?"

"Afraid so, so much for friendship huh." Hawkins asked.

No one answered, then again it was a rhetorical question she ordered Anderson and Bakura to follow her and didn't even argue when Seto tagged along. Making a call on the way to Alex's apartment, Hawkins had backup waiting when they got there, they fitted on bullet proof vests and Pegasus set them up with communication devices.

"Go get him kid," Pegasus said, clapping Hawkins on the back.

She, Anderson, Seto, Bakura and four other officers made their way inside, while the rest took positions around the building. Of course the idiot at the desk protested, but had badges shoved in her face and a warrant for Alex's arrest. They bounded up the stairs, a few residents lingered in the hallway, but they quickly made the way back into their apartments when their eyes fell upon a bunch of cops.

Stopping outside Alex's apartment, Hawkins pulled out her gun and called out loudly.

"Open up Alex, this is the police."

When no response came, she proceeded to kick in the door and they piled in, guns out, eyes alert. The place was vacant, Alex was gone. Damn it, Hawkins thought, he probably ran after she paid her last visit. Taking a look about, her brown eyes were drawn to an envelope sitting on top of the stereo, her name written on it in neat handwriting.

Going to it, Hawkins removed a slip of paper from it and read one line

'I hope you like your present'

Only then did she hear the beeping noise of a countdown, her head snapped back and there stuck to the ceiling was a homemade bomb, they had just about forty seconds to get the hell out of the room.

"Everybody out," Hawkins shouted.

They all noticed the bomb and quickly followed orders, Hawkins and Seto had just managed to dive out of the room and duck for cover when the bomb exploded, destroying everything in Alex's apartment. Thankfully it was a small explosive and only ruined Alex's room, with no fatalities. Leaping to his feet, Anderson grabbed a fire extinguisher and got to work, putting out the fire.

Hawkins scrambled to her feet muttering a curse, but straight away grabbed her link to organise an APB to be put out. She doubted they'd need it; the slimy bastard still had to be in New York. Her heart suddenly stilled in her chest and she let out a colourful oath.

They had to get to Gardener and they had to get to her now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Faking a perfect Japanese accent, Alex managed to get into see Téa, by pretending to be one of Seto's Japanese cousins. The young Nurse had been more than happy to let him by and he had noticed the pity in her forest green eyes at the sight of his scar, not that he cared, it was probably the only time he'd ever use his scar to his advantage. He found Téa in her bed, with tubes and wires and several monitors surrounding her. Already the damage from her accident was nearly gone and a spike of jealousy filled him, if only he had been that lucky.

It had been a nice normal day, he had gone to Karate practice and his mum had been at work. Alex remembered being reluctant to leave, because his Dad had been acting strange, but being only thirteen it would never have dawned on him that his father had gone off his medication. They hadn't been fully aware of his schitsophrenia then, only after Zephyr had been arrested did they know that, they had thought he was just bipolar, but how wrong they had been. Rose had been in her room, reading one of her favourite novels, when Zephyr had dragged her out from the safety of her Barbie pink walls and had brought her out to the shed telling her it was for her own good.

God, Alex remembered as clear as day, coming into the kitchen and calling for Rose and Dad, when he got a very strong scent of petrol, his Dad was sitting outside the back door, muttering, I had to do it, over and over again. It was then he had heard Rose's shrill screams coming from the shed and he saw the smoke. Heart stuttering in his chest, Alex had run to the shed, desperate to save his sister, but it had already been too late. In an effort to help her, he somehow got petrol on himself and was set alight, the pain had been horrendous, but he managed to put it out and passed out afterward. When he finally woke up, one side of his body was completely covered in bandages and his mother told him Rose was dead. His life had never been the same since. He had been so happy when he finally met Terry, God he was so in love and they had been together a year before Terry broke it off. Damn him, he had dumped him because of his disfigurement, friends of Terry's had begun pointing it out and deciding that Alex was no longer up to his standards, he broke up with him. That day something finally snapped inside him and he wanted revenge for all of it, for the dead sister and ruined face, for the broken heart and for being thrown aside like he was worth nothing.

Furious tears filled his eyes as he stared down at Gardener.

"Time to die little Téa."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_Téa quickly realised when things had gone from bad to worse. Her surroundings suddenly went white and the Lieutenant found her-self plummeting like the ground had disappeared from beneath her feet. As she fell, she realised, she was fading and knew she had come to the end.Téa was she scared? Strangely, no, but Gardener was sad, she was about to leave so many people alone and Seto, poor Seto. _

_They were almost three years married and now they'd never see that, or any other years splashed from her blue eyes, splashing onto her transparent cheeks, and excepting her faith, she smiled._

_"Goodbye Seto...I love you."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Alex stepped back, eyes on her heart monitor where her heart rate was rapidly dropping, in a couple of minutes she'd flat line and no one would be able to save her. Walking from the room, he froze when his irises fell upon Hawkins, stepping from the elevator. The Detective saw him immediately.

"Shit," he cursed, turning and running for it.

Hawkins pursued and Seto would have followed suit, if he hadn't been stopped by the sound of his wife flat-lining.

"Téa!"

Darting into the room, he was straight away knocked aside when a group of doctors and nurses flooded the room and quickly began trying to revive Téa and still she flat lined.

"Come on Téa," Seto begged quietly, watching her rise a little off the bed as they shocked her. But none of it was working, Nicole 's face was beginning to lose hope, but still she tried again and still the machine let out that fierce whiny.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hawkins vaulted over a gurney, hot on Alex's heels as he ran, Anderson and the rest had already blocked off the area, so the boy wouldn't get very far as it was, legs pumping, body slick with sweat from the exertion, she dodged doctors and patients and kept after him, closing the space between them, with each step, till finally she jumped, ploughing into the boy, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get off me," Alex howled enraged.

Hauling the twenty year old to his feet, Hawkins cuffed him and called for a black and white.

Alex sat against the wall sobbing heavily, looking defeated, but she felt no pity for him.

"Did it make you feel better Alex?" Hawkins demanded to know, "killing those people?"

Alex set his ravished eyes on her.

"No, it's left me dead inside."

He gained nothing out of it, he suddenly realised, he wasn't crazy, he was just an angry man, who had seen hardships in life that he shouldn't have and lashed out because of that. But God, all of a sudden he was sorry for it, Alex hated himself for what he had done.

Panting, heart racing, Hawkins crouched.

"Here's your chance to redeem yourself, whatever you did to Téa, fix it...Please."

Alex looked at her with a dazed expression, it was true, he was slowly killing Téa from where he sat, by destroying the link between her brain and the rest of her body, but he could reverse it either, the question was did he want to.

"Why should I?" He asked voice barely audible.

"Because, Gardener never hurt you, because I know you feel guilty for what you've done, I can see it on your face and because she's my friend, please Alex...Don't kill her."

Hawkins had thought about stunning him, but she had a feeling that wouldn't make a difference. She stared at Alex with damp eyes, pleading with him, he couldn't let Gardener die.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Seto's eyes never left Téa, waiting till that blip would return to the monitor, it had to. Téa could not die on him. Nicole ordered the machine up another few volts, shouted clear and sent a jolt through Téa praying this time it would restart her heart, only it didn't and to Seto's horror, Nicole put the paddles aside, looked at him with sorrowful eyes before saying the last words he wanted to hear.

"I'm calling it, time of death 9:53."

The finality of those words pierced Seto's heart as the realization struck him.

His darling Téa was dead.

Feeling broken and empty, like his very soul had left him, Seto flopped into a chair next to Téa's bed when his legs refused to hold his weight. Dead, she was dead and he couldn't get his head around it. Giving him her condolences, Nicole left Seto to his grief. A nurse quietly removed all the wires from Téa's body and just as she removed the tube from Téa's throat, she jolted forward, startling the nurse, coughing and spluttering. Seto nearly fell out of the chair from shock, but the relief that flooded him was wonderful. Several doctors burst in and surrounded Téa, poking and prodding till she finally barked out hoarsely.

"Oh for the love of Christ, back off and give me a minute."

It was so like Téa that Seto didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Moving slowly, Téa inspected herself and found she ached dully all over, especially in her chest, cracked ribs at least she thought, before lifting her azure eyes to Seto, who now stood over her. Leaving them alone the nurses and doctors wandered from the room, Nicole stupefied into silence by Téa's come back from death. Seto slipped down next to her and held onto his wife gently, kissing her tenderly.

"God, I thought I had lost you."

Téa knew she had died, but then suddenly found herself back and breathing, she would've wondered how, but right at that moment, the Lieutenant just didn't care. She did care however that she was in a hospital.

"Is there any chance of going home?" She asked Seto hopefully.

The Japanese man chuckled lightly, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Whatever you want Darling Téa."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Having left Alex in interviewing room B, Hawkins rang Seto and sighed with relief when he told her Gardener was awake. She had finally talked Alex into breaking his hold on Téa and after the kid broke down into a blubbering mess, Hawkins arrested him and brought him back to central, for now she was letting him stew in the interviewing room alone, Alex had refused a lawyer, he was going to confess to everything. Grabbing herself some coffee from Téa's coffee pot, Hawkins slipped into the interviewing room and nodded at Anderson who was looking stern and mean in the corner. Sitting across from Alex, she felt a pang of pity at his haggard appearance, Alex had done a lot of crying and by the tensed look on his face it had obviously given him a headache.

"Anderson, would you get Alex a blocker and some water please."

Anderson looked like he rather eat glass, but without protest he left the room and returned a minute later with a bottle of water and a pain pill. Alex took it gratefully and felt immediate relief.

Activating the recorder, Hawkins sat back in the chair.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Alexander Young."

"Did you kill Terry Kacey, Matthew Sullivan and Zephyr Alan?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Tears welled in his eyes and with a sob he nodded.

"Y-Yes, I killed them."

Hawkins ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"Why?"

"Because they deserved it," he snapped, his temper spiking for a second before he calmed down, "I was so angry, he killed my sister and left me scarred, then the person who was suppose to love me, rejected me because of my scars, and went straight for the first pretty boy he could find...I know what I did was wrong, but God they hurt me so badly..."

Misery took over and he buried his face in his hands, shoulders trembling as he cried heavily. Stopping the interview, confession on tape, Hawkins let the officers take him away. He'd get time in a cage and she had a feeling the courts would take pity on him, but not by much, no matter what way you look at it, Alex still killed three people.

Exhausted and in need of a full night's sleep, Hawkins stepped from the dim room to find to her surprise, Téa standing next to Seto and Yugi.

Seto grinned like an idiot, stupid with happy.

"She insisted on being present."

With a broken sob, Hawkins moved toward her and hugged her, careful not to cause her any pain. For once Téa let her and didn't pull away, letting Hawkins cry silently against her shoulder.

"Shit Gardener, I thought that was it, that I'd never see you again."

A genuine laugh escaped Téa, wincing a little when it sent a spike of pain through her sore ribs.

"I'm not that easy to kill," Téa joked.

Hawkins let go, wiping the tears away from her eyes and smiled at her. Gardener was still pretty banged up looking, but she was alive, which is what mattered. Even death couldn't keep Seto and Téa apart; after all, they were two halves of a whole.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Count Downnnnnn! It ain't over yet, 6 Chapters to go peoples for the grand finale :) And chapter 14 is gonna knock y'all for a loop! Thanks for sticking so long with this story everyone! I've so enjoyed posting! ^_^__**  
**_

_And a big thanks to all my reviewers! kajoqixuye, Guest, Anime-AngelWings xmxoxoxnxy and Tiffany :) Thanks for the opinions! They're a big help and a great inspiration to keep this fic up :)  
_


	14. Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters! :D_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okies all my best readers keep me in your thoughts, due to an issue with my heart I'm being sent to hospital tomorrow and no one knows what's causing the problem. All we know is something is interfering with the beat of my heart and I'll be put through tests to see what is causing the problem, so wish me luck! xxxx_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Unexpected:**

**1 YEAR LATER:**

She woke groggy, stomach sick and her body feeling horribly cold, limbs numb. Her name was Ellie Quigg, a twenty-one year old New Yorker and recently a female escort. Brain foggy, Ellie forced her lids open revealing pretty moss green eyes, platinum blonde curls framed a beautiful heart shaped face, with high sculpted cheekbones and full lush red lips. Cheeks bright pink, teeth chattering with cold, Ellie dropped her green irises, heart leaping into her throat when she found herself in a bathtub of ice.

Several thoughts went through Ellie's head at that point, the most frequent one being, what the holy hell was going on? She had no memory of this whatsoever, what she did remember was, she was to meet a client in the lounge of Seto's Palace, a Mr Samuel Green, they were to go for dinner and then return to his for an overnight. Ellie had been greatly looking forward to it, she was only starting in her field and was only receiving clients with twelve thousand a year salary, but Mr Green had been of a wealthy stature and was going to give her a nice fee for her services as well as a hearty tip.

At six p.m. Ellie had left her cosy apartment and hailed down a cab to head for Seto's palace, a horrible rain shower lashing from the heavens, Ellie remembered arriving at the palace and getting from the cab, but everything after that was a blur.

Lips quivering, teeth chattering, the terrified blonde slowly pulled herself from the bath filled with ice, her green eyes darting toward the door every now and again. There was no way she was alone, Ellie had seen enough movie vids to know at least that much. As slow and quietly as she could manage, the twenty-one year old climbed from the bath and just about swallowed her scream when she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror upon the far wall, only in sexy satin red lingerie, Ellie had chosen to wear, her hand hovered, shaking horribly over a freshly stitched wound in her right side, exactly where one of her kidneys were.

"Oh God," Ellie choked.

She had read about this urban legend, but couldn't believe it was happening to her! Wasting no more time, Ellie cautiously made her way toward the bathroom door, listening carefully for any kind of sound. Her heart thundered forcefully in her chest, ramming horribly against her ribs and by some miracle, Ellie's hand remained steady on the door handle, her other hand clinging to a silver cross on a chain around her neck.

The bathroom door opened out into a large, dimly lit hallway, musty and dust filled as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Hoping to Christ she was on her own, Ellie skulked toward the front door just at the end of the hall. Sharp slices of pain cut through her side every few minutes, but Ellie ignored it and kept going, she'd worry about the ache later, once she was free of this madness and was safe.

Silent tears had begun to leak from her eyes and she did nothing to wipe them away, hand reaching out to open the door just as it crashed open and in her attacker stepped.

"You," Ellie exclaimed, her green eyes settling on the face of someone she had believed her friend.

When he produced the deadly length of a freshly sharpened scythe from beneath his coat, Ellie let out a blood curdling scream and scrambled away from him, turning and bolting back toward the bathroom where she had seen a window she could possibly escape through. Unfortunately her attacker was too fast and with one swooping swipe, Ellie's head was removed from her shoulders, blood spurting in great torrents while the body jerked and died.

Her killer barely spared her a glance before walking from the room as a fresh fall of rain struck the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Téa woke, groggily moving about to the loud blare of her alarm clock, turning she winced a little when a slight pain bloomed in her gut and thought, oh great, she hoped to God she wasn't sick or anything and when the pain thankfully didn't persist and she didn't feel sick, the lieutenant swung her legs out of the bed and headed for the shower, desperate for a wakeup call, her body sluggish as it sometimes was in the morning.

Seto had already left, having been expected at some meeting, Téa knew nothing of, and he had to leave early and would probably tell her all about it when he got home. Stepping into the glass cubicle, she ordered the water on at a temperature of one hundred and one percent and just about moaned in relief, when the hot rush of water poured over her.

She was glad to notice she had gained some weight back after all the weight she had lost after her severe accident a year previous, when Alex Young had tried to eliminate her from the investigation. Even now, Téa caught Seto staring at her as if afraid she'd disappear on him.

Stepping from the shower, Téa ran a thick towel over her slender body drying her skin and heading for the bedroom, the Lieutenant sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes ghosting over the photo on the far wall. It always made her smile, one half consisted of Aoife, Seto's sister and Ryou Bakura on their wedding day shortly after Téa had been discharged from hospital, next to it was one of Aoife, holding their daughter Ciara just after she was born. Téa would never understand the pronunciation of Irish names, Ciara was pronounced as Kee-ra, why they couldn't just spell it that way Téa didn't get. Ciara was beautiful, with her father's white hair and her mother's blue eyes and fair skin; she was healthy and had just gone six months old. Another picture hung above that of Seto and Ciara, the child gripping hold of his silk brown hair, the look he gave his niece was nothing less than sheer adoration. It made Téa feel bad when she looked at it, she knew how much Seto wanted children, but she just wasn't ready yet and after what Mokuba had done to her, she may never be.

Pulling on a new pair of leather boots, that Seto had only bought her the week before, Téa strapped on her weapon harness and pulled on her leather coat just as her link beeped, lifting it she answered with.

"Gardener."

_ 'Dispatch, Lieutenant Téa Gardener, see officers on scene, Rose hill flats, possible homicide'._

"Contact Detective Rebecca Hawkins and relay that information."

Time to go to work, Téa thought, sticking her link in her pocket and heading downstairs just as a fresh twinge of pain filled her belly as she made her way toward her cruiser, along with a wave of nausea and with a curse, Téa had to stop, closing her eyes, waiting for it to pass. She was obviously coming down with something; sadly, she couldn't afford to take the day off, when both pain and sickness receded, Téa climbed into the driver's side of her cruiser and took off at break necking speed down the laneway. She'd have the house to herself tonight. Seto had a dinner meeting and Roland had an evening with a friend, poor person, whoever they were, Téa thought, putting up with his boniness.

It was still early, so traffic was pretty much non-existent, Téa quickly made her way to the Rose hill flats, finding Hawkins waiting outside for her, dressed all in green today, with matching boots. By sheer luck, Téa found a parking place right next to her and climbed from the cruiser, striding toward Hawkins.

"Morning Gardener," Hawkins said, smile rapidly turning to a frown, "you're very pale Gardener, are you okay?"

Crap, she must be sick, or it could be just the fact, ever since her accident and Alex messing with her mind, everyone was watching her as if she was suddenly going to drop dead, with a scowl she answered.

"I'm fine."

Sadly a flash of pain and nausea contradicted her, but ignoring it Téa gestured for Hawkins to go inside. Rose hill was clearly abandoned, the innards of the building a holy mess, wallpaper was peeling from the walls, glass and wooden debris scattered about a floor covered in at least two inches of dust. Potted plants sat in the corner, long since dead and a nest of birds had taken up residence on top of an old broken grandfather clock.

Coughing a little, Gardener and Hawkins headed up to the third floor, where two officers stood guarding room 34. Téa recognised them, both rookies and new to central, one was roughly six foot three, Officer Thomas Mullins, Irish born, raised in New Orleans, Louisiana which explained the twang. He had shaggy brown hair, pale skin and killer blue eyes; the officer next to him was Officer Ashley Hathaway, blonde, blue-eyed and native to New York.

"Report," Téa said briskly after looking them both over.

"Sir," Officer Mullins began, "A chemi-head called it in, she was looking for a place to sleep off a dose of chemicals, when she came across the victim, we've secured the scene and Officer Mead has the witness detained in room 35."

"Good work," Téa commented, moving passed them into the flat.

A splatter of blood coated the faded wall of the long haul and Téa noticed immediately the body half way in the bathroom, arms and legs sprawled, a pool of blood beneath her. Moving toward it, the Lieutenant let out a colourful oath when she got the full few of the headless corpse, the victim's head only a few feet away.

"Jesus," Hawkins choked out coming up next to her, "the poor girl."

"Poor girl is right, not a nice way to go, but at least it was quick."

Activating her recorder, Téa coated her hands and feet in latex, passing a set to Hawkins so the Detective could do the same, and began to examine the body, taking TOD.

"Time of death was five a.m. she's only been dead about two hours," Téa muttered irritably, "Caucasian female, roughly five nine in height, blonde, death by decapitation, and other wounds are..."

She rolled the body over, eyes widening when they found the neat incision on her right side.

"Only other markings, one a perfect incision in her right side"

Téa had a sick feeling, she recognised the set up, her eyes wandered to the bathtub filled with ice and she let a shudder pass through her. Gardener remembered Seto once telling her about urban legends and this had been the one that freaked her out, she knew once the girl was cut open they'd find a kidney missing.

Hawkins called in the MT's and as they waited took the victim's fingerprints, identifying her.

"Name's Ellen Quigg, nickname Ellie, twenty-one, youngest of four, parents are Martin and Colleen Quigg, she was a Private escort."

Téa nodded and stood as MT's filed in, Ellie's empty eyes stared at her from where her head rested against the sink, she was hers now, and Téa would do everything in her power to help her.

Sadly, first thing was first; alerting Ellie's parents, Martin and Colleen Quigg lived in a lovely apartment on the second floor of liberty tower. Two of their children, the twins, and the eldest, Molly and Karen had moved to Uganda to help with poverty, the next a boy named Zach was a teacher at a local elementary school and was getting married in two months to his lovely fiancée Sylvia. Now, Téa was to come along to suck out a chunk of their happiness, and she was tired from spending an hour trying to get something from a doped up chemi-head. They were stopped at the front desk by a man that could have passed for Roland's twin.

"Can I help you?" He sniffed with disdain, looking them up and down with his slate grey eyes.

"Martin and Colleen Quigg," Gardener said sticking her badge under his nose, "we need to see them."

Reluctantly he let them by after scanning their badges. Since it was only the second floor, they took the stairs and emerged in a beautiful corridor. The walls were a nice burnt orange colour that brightened up the whole place, the outer part of each door was brick red. Blue eyes scanning for number 43 when a fresh stab of pain sliced through her stomach, by sheer force of will, Téa kept a straight face and managed to ignore it, till it passed again. Once this day was over, she was going home to bed and just maybe, she'd let Roland take a good look at her, God, she most definitely had to be sick if she was willingly considering that.

Coming to a stop, Gardener took a breath and knocked three times. A tall slender woman answered, strikingly beautiful she had the same heart shaped face as Ellie, framed by short choppy strands of honey comb coloured hair, and brilliant blue eyes. A slow smile curved her lips and Colleen Quigg asked politely.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Téa Gardener, this is my Partner, Detective Rebecca Hawkins may we come in?"

Colleen's smile faded and she lifted a hand to worry the pearls around her neck.

"Yes, yes come in."

Stepping aside, she let Gardener and Hawkins passed, leading them towards the living-room. It was spacious, a beautiful sea foam green and mermaids seemed to be the room's theme. One was painted on the far wall with a flowing mane of green hair and bare breasts, Téa thought it was so life like that it would nearly leap off the wall. Flustered Colleen scurried off to get coffee, despite Gardener and Hawkins telling her no thank you. Hearing the commotion, Martin Quigg emerged from the study and smiled pleasantly at them. He was a big man, reminding Téa of Serenity's Tristan, had shaggy black hair, a dazzling smile and piercing green eyes, pumping each of their hands animatedly he laughed cheerfully.

"I didn't know we had guests."

"There the police Martin," Colleen said as she came back in with a tray and set it on the coffee table.

Like his wife, Martin's smile vanished and his expression darkened.

"Why, what's happened?"

His green eyes had latched on Téa's face, demanding the answer, like tearing off a band aid; she decided to do it quick.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter, Ellen Quigg, was found dead earlier this morning."

Colleen let out a distraught cry, tumbling onto the couch, her husband dropped down next to her, trying his best to calm her down, which wasn't easy, considering the situation.

"Oh Ellie, my Ellie," Colleen sobbed brokenly.

Martin set his steely gaze on Gardener, unshed tears clinging to lush long lashes.

"How," he barked angrily, "how did my daughter die?"

"She was murdered Mr Quigg, I'm very sorry for your loss."

The hot fury that coloured Martin's cheeks suddenly drained from him and he slumped against his crying wife, stunned into silence, Gardener took a seat across from them, her face a mask of sympathy.

"I need to ask you some questions," the Lieutenant said gently.

Martin nodded in understanding.

"I know Ellie was an escort, did she ever speak of anyone giving her trouble?"

"No, never," Colleen answered, "being an escort was the last job we wanted for our daughter, but it was what she wanted and we supported her...God...Oh God...I was afraid this would happen, did a client kill her?"

"We can't answer that as of yet Mrs Quigg, but it's more than likely."

"How did she die?" Martin asked shakily.

Téa was reluctant to answer and she could see in Martin's face the man didn't really want to know, but it was better than him hearing it off the news when this finally came out.

"Your daughter was decapitated."

Colleen let a cry of shock, before burying her face in Martin's chest, her entire frame racked with sobs.

After getting Ellie's home address off the record, Hawkins and Gardener headed out of the city to an estate of rundown houses, next to it stood a small block of apartments. There was no one manning a desk, it was one of those ones where the tenant buzzed you in, obviously no one could do that, but Téa had her master and let herself in.

They found Ellie's apartment neat and cosy, she had obviously put some money into doing it up. A screen sat in the corner, and a stereo with a stack of CD's and vids next to them. A cup and plate sat in the sink and the bed was unmade, but none of that mattered, once Téa found what she was looking for, a day planner on the bedside table.

"Says here she was to meet a Mr Samuel Green and make a night trip of it," Téa voiced, flicking through a few pages.

Doing a search on Mr Green, Hawkins found.

"It says here, Mr Green is out of the country till tomorrow evening, he left about an hour ago."

"He's still a suspect," Gardener answered sticking the planner in an evidence bag.

This time when pain crossed her belly, she couldn't hold back the gasp. Hawkins was next to her in a second, studying the Lieutenant's face.

"Gardener, are you okay, you don't look so hot?"

"I've been having stomach cramps all day and I feel sick," Gardener admitted after the pain backed off.

Hawkins scowled at her, hands on the hips.

"Shit Gardener, why didn't you say? You're going home to rest; you must have a bug or something."

Téa tried to protest, but in truth she suddenly felt awful. Hawkins promised to deal with the investigation and would alert dispatch to divert calls to her, till Gardener was back on her feet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Téa prayed it was just one of those twenty-four hour things, especially by the time she got home and her stomach was heaving with sickness and every step was a horrible effort, Roland was out, as was Seto, so only Simba met her at the door mewing for food. Lifting the chubby cat, Téa trudged up the stairs and left the animal happily devouring a dish of tuna. While she went for a shower to get the stink of death off her, the hot water relaxed her a little, but her limbs were literally trembling and she felt so weird, like a horrible pressure was pushing down on her stomach. Dreaming of bed, she stepped from the shower to dry herself off, only to have pain cut through her with such force, it drove the Lieutenant to her knees, a cry escaping her lips, stomach turning Téa just managed to make it to the toilet where she was violently ill. Legs turned to jelly she lay on the floor as wave after wave of blinding agony rolled through her, tears coated her cheeks and all she could do was scream, she couldn't get to her feet long enough to call for an ambulance and sadly the cat who was watching her from the doorway through bicoloured eyes could do nothing for her.

Sick, tender stomach, pain, maybe it was her appendix, what if it had burst, Christ what a crappy way to die. Some of the pressure released as she shivered against the cold, her wet body suddenly freezing, but with the ease in pressure, the pain grew doubly worse, to the point Téa felt like she was being cut in two. Crying heavily she begged the pain to go away, urged it to leave and then suddenly it was gone, the stench of blood, her blood, filled her nose and the harsh cry of a newborn filled her ears.

Startled and barely conscious, Téa dropped her blurred gaze to the baby girl between her thighs, the infant was small, covered in blood and screaming bloody murder, her mind was reeling, over how this could be happening.

Below, Roland had just stepped in when he heard the Lieutenant's screams and the cry of a baby. Confused, he discarded his coat and hurtled up the stairs to Seto's and Téa's room. What he found in the bathroom almost made his heart stop.

There was so much blood and grabbing a blanket he covered Téa, wrapping the squealing child in a towel, dealing with the cord before saying gently.

"Téa."

"I didn't know," she sobbed tiredly, before her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.


	15. The Devil You Know

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters :)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Guess what? The ticker is okay! Well sort of, apparently I'm just suffering from the mother of palpitations, not life threatening, just a pain in the butt lol xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**The Devil You Know:**

The night had turned cold, rain forgotten and replaced by a bitter wind. Most had abandoned the outside for the warm innards of their homes, the city somewhat dead for a Friday night.

No matter how close to the heaters Roland stood he just couldn't seem to get warm. He had gotten a nasty shock and was still having trouble processing what had happened. Téa had given birth all alone and with no knowledge of what was happening. She had been rushed to hospital and was put under a full examination as was the child. Even now Téa slumbered, kept under by a mild sedative to allow her to rest. The baby, who was two weeks premature, lay in a hospital cot by her bed, dressed in an onesie and wrapped up in a pale pink blanket.

She was asleep too, curled up in a ball tiny fingers clinging to the edge of her cover with such amazing strength that it softened Roland's onyx black eyes. She was the spitting image of Seto, right down to the fine feathery layer of brown atop of her head.

Speaking of, Roland had been unable to get in touch with the Japanese man. Stuck in an extremely important hush-hush meeting Seto had blocked all communications, he couldn't even get a hold of his secretary Kisara!

At his wits end, the man eventually put a call through to Hawkins. He refused to divulge any information, only explaining that Hawkins had to go get Seto and bring him to the hospital pronto. Roland would've retrieved him, himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Téa or her daughter.

The child let a whimper drawing Roland's attention, then came the infamous scrunching up of the face and with her small mouth opening wide the baby girl let out a heartbreaking wail. Her face quickly turned brick red and tiny limbs waved frantically in outrage.

Fearful she'd wake up Téa—despite the sedative—Roland lifted her tiny body and tucked her in close to his body. Automatically she curled into him, nuzzling, searching for something Roland could not provide. It made him smile, a small laugh escaping him.

"I'm afraid I don't have what you're looking for little lady, but maybe we can find it for you."

Looking back at Téa, Roland felt a little torn. As cold as he acted toward her, he couldn't deny his worry, but with another piercing bawl the little one in his arms caught his undivided attention. Figuring Téa would be fine till he got back; Roland left the private room and went in search of assistance.

A woman stood by the nurses counter, dressed in pink scrubs, auburn hair tied up in a neat tail, which just touched her tawny neck. Hearing the hungry cry of an infant she lifted her head settling mismatched eyes of blue and green on a suit clad male and the baby girl whose face was the colour of beets as she shrieked in desperation. It took the nurse a moment to remember his name and closing the distance between them she asked politely.

"Do you need help Mr. Roland?"

Her nametag red Rosalie Jackson, Roland smiled gently at her.

"She's hungry and with Téa asleep…"

"Oh! Of course," Rosalie beamed, "bring her back to the room Miss Gardener is staying in and I'll be there in a moment with some feed for her."

Relieved, Roland nodded gratefully and turning he headed back to Téa's room, where he found the Lieutenant coming around with the odd moan and groan. He stilled and watched Téa's head snap in his direction when the baby cried out, no doubt wanting her mother.

The second Téa saw the child she groaned. She was confused and sore and half hoped she'd wake up and find it was her appendix after all and that the baby came about through pure delirium, but there she was whimpering in Roland's arms, big blue eyes searching the room and finding Téa with ease. Knowing it was her, the baby calmed a little, holding out one chubby arm.

"Téa, Téa she needs you," Roland said gently, "she's hungry and needs you."

Téa shook her head frantically backing up the best she could though it stretched tender parts and made her cringe. Her azure eyes peeled wide in fear. She wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it. Her, a mother, it just couldn't be.

"I-I can't," she responded, voice hoarse and weak with exhaustion.

Roland would have argued further, but Rosalie stuck her head in at that point and he gladly took the small bottle of milk. The baby latched onto it fiercely and her frantic sucks filled the room, tiny fists curled up either side of Roland's slim hand. While she drank she never took her big blue irises off of Téa.

Breathless, wishing she could bolt, or that she could at least wake up from what seemed like a bad dream Téa stared at the infant. She couldn't help it, but flashes of her own childhood filled her mind with such mind-numbing clarity that she wanted desperately to curl up and weep. What if she was her father to the bone? What if in years to come it was her that broke a child just as he did her?

Mokuba hadn't been the only one who had tried to break her.

"Téa, Téa look at me. Look at me damn it."

Téa's blue eyes wet with unshed tears lifted to Roland's stern face, his obsidian eyes burning with such a passionate wisdom it shocked her. It was as if he was seeing right through her, in that moment, right into the depths of her soul.

"You are not _him_," Roland told her fiercely, "do you understand me? You are not now nor will you ever be that monster."

The glistening water swelled over the edge slipping free, it left strips of damp on her sharp defined cheeks, her chest shuddering with the effort to contain her pitiful sobs.

"H-how do you know?" She asked him.

Roland's face softened and he looked at her with a rare moment of pride and affection.

"Because I know you Téa, no matter how often we end up at odds with one another." He told her gently, "Despite what I first thought, you are perfect for Seto and you will be the perfect mother for this little one."

Téa was momentarily stunned by Roland's admittance, but warmed by his words she gave him a shaky smile. Maybe he was right, a baby wasn't the end of the world it was just the ultimate of changes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

To say traffic was a nightmare was an understatement. But thankfully Hawkins convinced a black and white to give her, a ride over to Fifth Avenue. Hawkins had been in the middle of trying to get a hold of Samuel Green when Roland had rang her in a panic, half begging half ordering her to get over to Seto Industries immediately and fetch Seto because Téa was in hospital. Her heart had practically stopped while the colour drained from her face, blonde hair and eyes only emphasising the lack of such.

Having Roland repeat their location Hawkins snagged an Officer going off duty and got her ride without a single complaint. No doubt her expression said quite a bit, it was a good thing Yugi hadn't seen her then. He wouldn't have liked seeing her so wound up and upset.

A fresh blanket of rain had enveloped New York, great globs of pregnant clouds sending down a frigid pour, leaving the streets slick and glossy. Pedestrians hurried through the shower, attempting to shield their bodies with briefcases and flimsy jackets. The odd sensible person had an umbrella, which turned the walk into a battle as the wind grappled violently with the metal and easily torn fabric.

Jittery, a mantra of _don't die Gardener_ spinning about her head, Hawkins's eyes latched on the mountainous skyscraper of black that was Seto's office.

The car had barely drawn to a stop when the Detective was out, sloshing through the rain and running up steep enough steps that her calves cried in protest, wind and rain beating against her with hundreds of cold slaps. Thankfully at this hour there wasn't many about accept a security guard who got an eyeful of badge before Hawkins skirted passed him, practically skidding towards the elevator once she entered the building.

Punching in for the top floor, Hawkins settled in to catch her breath. The rain had soaked her through and she was shivering violently, a musical drip drop filling her ears as her clothing wept upon the floor. Mahogany eyes watching the climb of the dial she was out the second the sleek metal doors slid open announcing the floor for her, though she barely heard. Hawkins was already hot-footing it to the end of the hall almost running into Kisara, Seto's Admin.

"Goodness," Kisara exclaimed hand on her heart eyes taking in Hawkins's current state. "Detective, I—"

"Where's Seto?"Hawkins blustered breathing hard.

"In a meeting, he'll be finished in about twenty minutes," Kisara told her eyes narrowing a little, "what's wrong? Has something happened to Téa?"

Hawkins nodded, frenzied. "Roland called me; he couldn't get through to Seto. Téa's in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong, she went home earlier because she felt sick…Just get Seto, please."

Kisara nodded and turned snowy hair bouncy on her shoulders. She let Hawkins into Seto's office and moving toward the far door that had privacy light up she knocked and waited. Kisara had only left to get coffee.

Moments later, laughing at something that was said, Seto opened the door and immediately his killer blue eyes moved to Hawkins, smile disappearing once he did a sweep of the Detective's sodden appearance. Kisara brushed passed him to deal with his associates, leaving Seto with Hawkins.

"Téa…" He choked dreading what he was about to hear.

Hawkins shook her head.

"I don't know Seto."

Replaying her conversation with Roland as quickly as possible, Hawkins surged to her feet the second Seto rushed out, barely taking time to grab his coat. Nobody said a word to the CEO as he hurtled down to the garage level below his building, not that there were many about to take notice. Parking her butt inside Seto's sleek and shiny vehicle, Hawkins had barely closed the door before the Japanese man stepped down on the gas and they were gunning out and into a light flow of traffic.

Muttering in Japanese, Seto made a hard left and barrelled through the streets at break-necking speed, Hawkins clinging on for dear life. She was rapidly soaking the leather beneath her but at that moment in time Seto didn't seem to care.

"Roland told you nothing?" He demanded to know, jerking the steering wheel to the left a second time.

Hawkins shook her head in response.

Cursing, caught between temper and blind panic Seto broke every speed limit, not that the Cop right next to him cared. All he could think about was getting to his Téa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hungry, with both Téa and the baby sleeping again, Roland made his way down to the lower level of the hospital. It was a very late hour, but the hospital canteen was open twenty-four seven and though hospital food was a meagre step up from what Cop central supplied, it was better than nothing. Getting himself a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich and a pot of tea Roland was just sitting down when to his surprise in walked Nicole Smyth.

Seeing Roland the Doctor did a double take and with a smile made her way toward him. Her honey combed hair was a tad sleep ruffled, as if she had just woke up. Storm grey eyes searching Roland's face Nicole stopped next to him, "Hey Roland, fancy seeing you here."

"I was about to say the same about you, Doctor. Not at the clinic tonight then?" Roland asked, food momentarily forgotten.

"Not tonight, no. They were short staffed here so they rang and asked would I give a hand," she explained before asking, "Why are you here? Has something happened to Téa or Seto?"

Roland's gaze dropped to his tea and he wondered should he say anything. He really shouldn't be telling anyone before Seto found out, but at the same time, Téa needed someone to talk to. The look on the Lieutenant's face when she looked upon her daughter was too heart-breaking for words. With a sigh Roland scrubbed a hand over his face, almost feeling the exhaustion in every line.

"Téa's in the maternity ward. She gave birth to a baby girl an hour ago…"

Nicole's ashen eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Téa! Pregnant?! Since when?!

"W-what, but how," she blustered incoherently shock driving her to sit.

Obviously she knew how, but Nicole had seen Téa only the week before and she certainly hadn't been pregnant then.

"Apparently it's rare, one in every thousand women. Her body didn't recognise the pregnancy, and so she had no symptoms."

Nicole nodded in understanding.

"Yes, very rare and amazing. People still argue it's not possible to not know you're pregnant, but you'd be surprised. No weight gain, or at least an unnoticeable amount, no sickness, no movement of the baby…I've seen it happen to other women," Nicole let out a breath, "how'd Seto take it?"

"He doesn't know yet. I wasn't able to get a hold of him, but it's alright, Detective Hawkins has gone to retrieve him." Roland told her sipping his tea and taking a bite of his sandwich.

Nicole dragged her hands through her hair, "Shit, poor Téa. I can't imagine the fright she must've got. Especially her, who's still terrified of the _idea_ of having children, how is she?"

"Not good," Roland said sadly, "She won't even hold her and I'm at a loss. I don't know how to make her understand that being a parent, though a terrifying prospect, it'll be the greatest thing she'll ever do."

A fond smile tilted his lips, onyx eyes glistening with far away memories. He was thinking of his own little girl, Lana.

Nicole stood and folded her arms across her chest. The canteen had a few more occupants since they sat down, including an elderly woman hugging her IV baggie to her chest, with green eyes on an agitated Doctor. You could almost hear her thinking _I dare you to make me go back to bed_.

Amused, Nicole shook her head and looked back at Roland who had been watching the exchange himself.

"What room is she in? Maybe I could talk to her." The Doctor suggested a tad reluctantly.

Téa was stubborn and Nicole doubted even she could talk any sense into her. About to answer Roland suddenly surged to his feet when Seto burst in, his wild blue eyes finding his face. Hawkins was right on his tail, positively soaked and looking just as panicked as Seto did. Striding across the room, almost knocking over an orderly Seto asked breathlessly.

"Where is she? They told me you said not to tell me till you had a chance to speak with me! What's going on Roland?"

Roland had indeed asked the Midwife in charge to do that. The elderly man had thought it would be best to have Seto hear such shocking news from him. Nicole stood silently, waiting with bated breath as was Hawkins, who was more damp then drenched at this point.

"I-I found Téa on the bathroom floor, bloody and—"

"Oh God, oh God, how, was she attacked?" Seto asked strength leaving him as the worst case scenario burst in on his muddled thoughts.

Even with his security measures, he didn't completely doubt an intruder could get by it and the thought had him suddenly sick.

"No! She's fine and…and so is the baby."

The look on Seto's face was almost comical as was Hawkins's. Their jaws had dropped simultaneously and neither seemed to produce a word, at least none that pertained to the English language. Legs giving out Seto couldn't help but plant it on his ass, blue eyes wide. It was a rare moment, but the man was completely stunned.

Hawkins found her voice first.

"B-baby," She croaked gaping at Roland.

"A girl," he said with a small smile, "a perfect, healthy baby girl."

Seto moved at that point, grabbing the back of the chair nearest to him and yanked his weight off the cream lino floor. A small laugh escaped him, then another and suddenly he was laughing so hard tears had leaked free of his closed lids.

Lifting Hawkins off her feet he planted a big kiss on the Detective's mouth, then Nicole and for the hell of it did the same to Roland.

"I'm a father," He said breathlessly eyes neon bright grinning like a mad man, "I have a little girl!"


	16. Denial Of The Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Denial of the Heart:**

Téa laid on her side staring over toward the small cot, where she could see movement of a small pink blanket, a little hand and she could hear the odd snuffling coo as the child slipped in and out of sleep. Her child, God help her, it was her child. She had completely unawares carried a life inside of her for almost nine months. Those off days when she felt sick, the weird cravings that involved mixing certain food groups that shouldn't be mixed, the constant fatigue, it now all made perfect sense and frightened the ever loving crap out of her.

She, Lieutenant Téa Gardener was a mother!

Her stomach churned and with a groan, Téa buried her face into her pillow. She cringed a little when certain areas twinged painfully.

This just couldn't be happening and she half hoped she'd wake up, curled in beside Seto and this would've all been a bad dream. Christ, how was she going to tell Seto?! With another pitiful moan, the Lieutenant burrowed further into her bed, stiffening when the door to her private room opened. No doubt it was Roland returning with another attempt at getting her to eat, or worse, hold the baby.

"Listen, I told you I—"

The words died in her mouth when she turned and found, not Roland, but Seto standing in the entry, looking somewhat unsure of what to do or say to her and yet he was clearly brimming with excitement.

"Téa," he whispered gently, blue eyes warm and gentle.

And damn it all to hell, all it took was that electric blue stare and she came undone. Cursing her feminine urges, semi blaming it on screwed up hormones, Téa fiercely scrubbed her eyes, but it was no use the tears escaped anyway and the sobs were quick to follow. Seto was across the room in a second, bundling her carefully into his arms.

"No baby, don't cry," he crooned gently, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I didn't know Seto, I swear I didn't," she whined against his chest, chest heaving the sobs were choking her that bad.

"Ssh, baby I know, I know you didn't." Seto told her doing his best to sooth her.

Her broken hearted cries quickly calmed down to somewhat contained snuffles and as her weeping ended, their daughters begun. It began with a few whines and whimpers, only to become a full blown tear fest. Téa moved away from Seto and wasn't the least bit surprised when he got up and went to her. His movements were cautious and when his eyes eventually fell upon the wailing infant his handsome features were momentarily transformed, a brilliant smile lit up his face and reaching into the hospital cot, Seto carefully lifted the tiny bundle, holding her in tight against him.

The baby settled down, looking up at her father through misty blue eyes and with a great coo, she reached out a promptly shoved his tie into her mouth, chewing quite vigorously on the dark green satin.

Seto chuckled shaking his head, and drank in every one of her features. She was the absolute spitting image of him, except for the eyes. They were shaped like Téa's and Seto had a feeling in six months they'd be identical in colour also, a slightly darker shade of blue.

Looking up with a grin on his face, the happy expression faltered when he caught the look on Téa's face. She was eyeing their daughter as if she were a bomb about to go off fear bright in her cobalt irises.

"Téa," he began, unsure of what to say to her, "I know we never planned for this, I know you think you're not ready, but I have faith in you. You'll be a wonderful mother."

Téa shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and settled her chin on her folded arms.

"Sucks to be that one percent, I should do an advertisement for the screen on how birth control is in no way perfect."

Seto's heart stuttered and it felt as if barbed wire had been wrapped tightly around his lungs.

"We may not have had a say in this Téa, but she's hardly a mistake, look at her. She's our perfect little girl."

But Téa couldn't bring herself to look at her, because despite what Seto thought she _was_ a mistake.

"I never wanted this Seto," Téa told him meekly, "I'll never be able to be a mother to her, because that part of me was taken and broken. Don't ask me to this, please."

Seto could scarcely believe what he was hearing. "You can't possibly mean that Téa, she's our child, yours and mine, we made her!"

"Making her doesn't mean I have to want her!" Téa snapped back in a blaze of temper.

Seto stiffened all of his muscles locking one by one and sensing the sudden tension the baby let go of his tie and began to cry, legs and arms pin wheeling as she quickly became hysterical. The hard look on his wife's face positively broke his heart and for once in his life, he didn't know what to say, he had no quick fix or witty remark.

"Don't be her Téa," Seto finally said his words barely audible, "Don't do what Maya did and abandon her."

Téa looked sucker punched and jerked back at the mention of her long-gone-cold-in-the -grave mother, eyes widening. When Seto turned to leave, she reached out, tempted to make him stay but God that hurt, it had truly hurt and so she let him go, curling in on herself with nothing but her misery and self doubt for company.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hawkins looked up from her coffee—well what passed for coffee—just as Seto stepped into the hall and walked toward the waiting area, with the tiniest bundle she had ever seen in her life. The baby's angry squall could be heard quite clearly, but Seto was quick to calm her, looking over when the Detective approached a tired smile curving his lips. Obviously things hadn't gone down as he intended, but Hawkins didn't pry.

Placing down her Styrofoam cup she held out her arms timidly.

"Can I hold her Seto?"

Seto happily handed her over, feeling tremendously proud when Hawkins gushed over her, letting the child grip her index finger tightly.

"Oh, Seto she's absolutely perfect!" Hawkins exclaimed while grinning foolishly, she always did have a soft spot for babies, "what will you call her?"

Seto flinched, after all there was obviously no _we_ in this equation, not as far as Téa was concerned.

"We haven't decided yet," he stated simply.

Hawkins wasn't fooled for a second, after all this time she could easily read both Téa and Seto.

"That doesn't fly with me Seto, what happened?"

Seto gave a shaky sigh and dropped his weight down on a random chair scattered about the room. He looked as if the whole universe had settled on his shoulders and for that Hawkins pitied him. Sitting next to him, she shifted the infant's weight and had to smile when she realised the child was sound asleep, snuffling little breaths leaving her slightly parted lips.

Finally Seto spoke.

"Téa doesn't want her and for the life of me, I don't know how to convince her otherwise."

Hawkins's expression grew grim, her jaw locking in temper. Of all the daft things Téa had done, this by far was the worse.

"How can she think that," she asked eventually, "I know you guys didn't plan this but still!"

"She's just too afraid. Too afraid that she will become what her parents were," Seto answered feeling suddenly drained.

Looking down at the oh-so tiny being in her lap, Hawkins ran a slim finger over one perfect round cheek and an idea came to her.

"Call Serenity," she told Seto firmly, "if anyone can slap some sense into Gardener it's her."

That was actually an ingenious idea and Seto mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it. Standing, he removed his link from the inside of his jacket pocket and scrolled through for Serenity' number and punched in a quick text hitting send. He didn't give her all the details, because it would've been a bit much to swallow over a text message. He simply asked her to get here as quick as possible because Téa needed her and knowing Serenity she'd come hell or high water for her friend.

He was in the middle of feeding his daughter when the main doors to the maternity ward were shoved open and in came whirlwind Serenity, in all her glory and colour drawing several stares which was hardly surprising considering the ensemble she was sporting, that glowed with neon brightness.  
She was dressed in a tight to the curves micro-mini of florescent pink that was splattered with lime green pokadots, the colour theme was noticeable for the rest of the outfit too, with her hair lime green, eyes pink and her feet sat snugly in lime green stilettos with needle thin pink heels that had to be at least four inches in height.

Clip-clopping her way toward Seto as fast as she could manage without falling over, Serenity waved a hand dramatically around her surroundings before planting her palms on her curvy hips and glowering at both Seto and Hawkins.

"Okay what's the deal? Why's Gardener in the maternity—"

A great happy coo distracted her, dragging her attention to the squirming form in Seto's arms and eyes widening slightly, Serenity pointed clearly confused.

"Who's the kid," she chuckled a little, "what Gardener had a baby did she?"

Naturally it was a joke, but when Seto and Hawkins exchanged looks Serenity new her little joking observation was actually the truthful situation.

"Well sweet baby Jesus and all his disciples!" She exclaimed before planting it in the seat next to Hawkins, hand over her heart for a moment until she straightened and looked straight at Seto, "How the hell did you two keep it hidden?"

"We didn't," Seto responded sadly, "We didn't know. Téa was one of every thousand women who had a pregnancy unawares, no symptoms and no signs…"

"You mean—well shit!" Serenity ran a hand through her bouncy curls and didn't know whether to scream or cry for her best friend, "Christ, I know birth is scary and I knew what was happening, but not to know…who was with her?"

"Roland found her unconscious after it," Hawkins said filling her in.

Serenity positively blanched and letting out a colourful oath she surged to her feet teetering a little on her ridiculously high shoes.

"I need to see her, God she must be all a tizzy about being a mom, but she'll be great and—"

"Téa doesn't want her," Seto stated quietly interrupting her, his blue eyes sad and defeated.  
Serenity went utterly still and breathing hard she shook her head in denial.

"N-no she wouldn't, she couldn't!" Angrier now she clenched her hands into fists, "How could Gardener be so selfishly stupid?"

Without invitation Serenity stalked past them, she didn't even need her room number because she had already asked for it at the front desk. Téa was awake when the rock star thundered in and wasn't that just peachy? Stomping across the green linoleum floor, Serenity did something she had never done before, she braced herself and with all the strength she could muster she slapped Téa full force across the face.

Téa knew it was coming, the second she caught Serenity's livid expression and with her right cheek stinging horribly she knew she deserved it. Seto and Hawkins stood in the doorway, neither interfering which was possibly best; Serenity looked as if she were ready to eat nails.  
The dreadful silence dragged on, to the point Gardener half prayed for a marching band to plough on through, but it was unnecessary.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Serenity eventually spat, her words acidic.

Téa couldn't look at her, she just felt too ashamed so happily made do with talking to her fumbling hands.

"I-I can't Serenity, I—"

"Oh fuck no, I don't want you to tell me, tell her," Serenity barked pointing a perfectly manicured nail toward Seto and the infant girl, "Have the guts to tell your little girl that you don't want her and why…"

Gardener lifted her head, blue orbs locking on Serenity' face, "Serenity, please…"

"TELL HER!"

Téa jerked back at the sharp command, hearing the soft whimpers of her daughter, Serenity' yelp having startled her. With her best friend fuming and Seto looking at her so imploringly, Téa felt smothered. Didn't they understand? She couldn't do it, she wasn't a mother figure, the most she had in her was to care for a cat, but that was it. Feeling suffocated, a blind fear clawing at her she looked frantically between them, tears filling her eyes.

Seto's heart clenched, he hated to see her so lost and vulnerable, but damn it all to hell Serenity was right.

"Téa," he eventually said, the one word the granddaddy of pleas.

"No," Téa whimpered, "No! I won't do it, take her out of her, now! I don't want to see her again!"


	17. Friend Or Foe

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Friend or Foe:**

Téa stepped into her bedroom and looked about; keeping her blue orbs from sweeping the bathroom even though she knew full well Roland had cleaned up. Her movements were stiff and painful, a flinch and wince tightening her features as she shuffled across to the bed and carefully sat down, a shaky breath leaving her while she let her muscles relax.

Even from there she could hear Seto and the snuffling coos of their daughter. While she had spent three days in the hospital recuperating, he had a nursery put together right across from their room and for one awful moment Téa closed her eyes and prayed desperately for the child to disappear. It was dreadful of her, she knew, and God knows Seto would probably never forgive her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel something that wasn't there.

Hearing a soft mewl, Téa looked down and smiled a little at her cat Simba, who was shuffling along on his belly, bi-coloured eyes watching her carefully, with a deep feline intelligence. His dark tail flicked back and forth, as the animal patiently waited and then Téa copped what he wanted and frowned in annoyance.

"Don't, don't look at me like that, you know why I can't."

Simba's only response was an indignant sneeze and to proceed to clean himself. Rolling her eyes, Téa moved from the bed, leaving her pet where he was. Every step killed her, but it was better than simply lying there with nothing to occupy her.

Heading toward her office, her eyes drifted toward her empty murder board, she hadn't even a chance to pin up Ellen Quigg's information on the night she had collapsed and given birth. God, the ugly memory made her stomach pitch and for one moment Téa thought she'd actually boot right where she stood.

"Téa"

Head snapping around, she was stunned to find Roland stood in the doorway, carrying a bundle of fresh linens and watching her with concern. It was such a surprising change from his usual air of stuck up disdain, and after what he had done for her, she didn't bother throwing out one of her famous snarky remarks.

"You here to check on me," the Lieutenant asked instead.

Roland sighed, and placed his load on Téa's sleep chair.

"I am not here to corner you, or guilt you into anything Téa, I just wanted to know if you were okay," Roland told her calmly.

Well if that didn't just leave her floored, and feeling crappier, this was worse than being shoved along on a guilt trip. Looking at him, with his meaningful gaze and obvious care Téa blurted it all out, never in her life had she thought about confiding in Roland, but at that moment, she had no one else.

"I'm scared, terrified even and I can't make him or anyone else see that, I don't want this, I'm not ready for it, I don't know if I ever will be. She deserves better than I can give her, much more."

Breathing hard, Téa eased herself into the chair by her desk and had to swallow the horrible lump that had formed in her throat. She would not cry, no way in hell would she cry. She felt defeated enough as it was.

Flicking away invisible dust on his collar, Roland lifted the sheets he had brought up and sat down, smiling gently at Téa.

"I remember when my wife fell pregnant with Lana, she was almost two months before she told me and I had been scared out of my mind." He smiled fondly at the memory, he'd fainted actually, "I was convinced it was the worst time possible, that, no way on Earth could we possibly care for a child and my negativity greatly upset my wife. Time went on; the months passed and around her seventh month I had woken in the night, my arm about her waist and confused as to what had woke me.

His eyes lit up, and it was almost as if he were back there, thirty odd years ago.

"I waited, still as a cat and that's when I felt it, for the first time as it was since she told me she was pregnant, the strongest of kicks against my arm. It was then, Téa that I knew I wanted the child growing within my wife, more then I could ever possibly imagine."

Téa frowned and ran her hands frantically through her mussed hair, "No offence Roland, but why are you telling me this?"

Standing again, Roland retrieved his load and looked at Téa with the kindness of gazes that she had ever seen, in her years of knowing him.

"I am telling you this Téa, to explain, that despite what everyone else may think, I understand why you yourself are not ready. Most women have nine months to adapt and grow that maternal bond, as do their partners, but you didn't. It may take a while, but I feel in time, you will come to want her on your own terms."

The Lieutenant watched Roland leave, thoroughly dumfounded. Of all the people to have on her side, he was the last person she had expected to find there and was even more so surprised that he had shared something so personal, she doubted even Seto knew that and felt humbled Roland would share something like this with her.

Hearing the hearty squall of her daughter from a few rooms away, Téa took a breath and relaxed back in her seat.

Hopefully Roland was right, and in time she would come to want and care for the infant girl like a loving mother should.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hawkins sat hunched over her computer, face a mask of concentration, a mug of coffee long gone cold sat at her elbow. Already word had gotten around about Gardener being out, not that anyone knew why, and no amount of coaxing would get Hawkins to elaborate, it was, after all, not her news to share.

With Gardener out, command of the Homicide division had been temporarily placed in Pegasus's hand. He automatically placed Hawkins sort of in charge, giving her Téa's office for the time being while she worked on the Quigg case and acted as a go between.

Hearing the slight rap of knuckles against glass, the Detective lifted her head and sighed in relief at the sight of Yugi, holding bottles of orange fizzy and a pastry box that smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Thought you might need a recharge," he said with a smile, closing the door behind himself.

Hawkins reached for the treats gratefully, diet be damned and happily bit into a huge glazed doughnut.

Sliding his skinny butt onto her desk, Yugi bit into his own sugary goodness and munching took a look over his girl. Working flat out for three days had left her clearly exhausted, and frustrated. The Quigg case was hitting brick walls from every angle, Samuel Green had come to a dead end and a case of stolen identity, they had questioned the two exes Ellie had, friends, co-workers and came up with zilch.

Yugi hated to admit it, but it was quite possible the killer had gotten away with it.

And on top of all of that, Hawkins was worrying herself ragged over Téa, and kept insisting she couldn't tell him the why of it.

Catching his gaze, Hawkins sighed and reached for her fizzy, "I'm fine, stop hovering over me like I'm about to keel over."

Yugi frowned a little and moved off her desk, his many earrings jingling with the movement.

"Can you blame me Becca? You're worrying me, what's going on; I know this has nothing to do with the case, what's up with Gardener?"

Hawkins worried her lip; she was cornered and knew it, after all this time Yugi knew when she was keeping something from him, especially when it was something this colossal, plus, was there any point? No way could they hide this for long, no doubt the whole of Cop Central would know by the end of the week, through other channels.

And it wouldn't be fair if Yugi found out that way. Making a sudden decision, Hawkins just blurted it all out.

"A few days ago Gardener gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

Yugi's expression was almost comical, his eyes went wide, jaw dropping slightly and for one moment he couldn't breathe.

"Y-you're serious?" He finally managed after a moment.

Hawkins nodded slowly, "She didn't know, gave birth on her bathroom floor."

"Holy shit," Yugi spluttered collapsing in the visitor's chair, a hand on his head, "So what, she's kind of on maternity then?"

Hawkins nodded, "Seto got the six months sorted and swore Dartz and the Chief to secrecy they've a few issues to fix before they tell anyone."

Confused, Yugi leant forward in his chair, "is everything okay with them?"

The first wave of tears hit and Hawkins cursed, blinking them away, but it was no use.

"Christ Yugi, Gardener is so stupidly scared and keeps refusing the baby. Serenity tried talking some sense into her, and Seto has no idea what to do, and I can't make her see reason either."

"Hey, hey," he exclaimed going to her and cradling her weeping form, "don't panic Rebecca, it'll be fine. Gardener is just freaking out a little that's all."

_If only it were that simple_, Hawkins thought as she burrowed into Yugi for comfort.

A minute later when a hasty knock broke the silence, Hawkins and Yugi moved apart just as Anderson stuck his head in, looking somewhat pale.

"There's something you guys really need to see."

Confused, they followed after the Detective into conference room A, where Anderson had a screen set up and a tape was playing, of Ellie Quigg!

"Oh God," Hawkins choked out realising what this had to be.

They watched Ellie frantically trying to escape, shivering against the cold with speckles of blood spotting her flesh and when the killer's face finally filled the screen, Hawkins felt her heart stop, while Yugi let out a string of curses, eyes on the so very familiar face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Téa was angry, more than angry and yet she wasn't the least bit surprised. She should've known Seto would call her.

Dr Ishtar sat across from the Lieutenant, looking as pretty as a flower in a baby blue suit that matched her eyes, obsidian hair clipped up in a neat bun, pearls adorning her slim neck, calm and serene as she usually was.

Taking a sip of her favourite jasmine tea, Ishizu continued to wait patiently, her gaze now and again flickering to Téa, who looked awfully close to falling apart. Her hair was in disarray from no doubt being pulled at, and she looked pale and wan, dressed in an oversized robe, tank top and loose tracksuit bottoms. It was the most vulnerable Ishizu had seen her in a while.

"I know why you're here," Téa finally said, pulling at a loose thread on her sleeve, "But I don't need any pep talk, or eval or whatever. I'm fine."

"Fine," Dr Ishtar stated calmly, setting her cup down on her knee, blue eyes a little icy when she looked at Téa, "Téa, you may think you can fool those around you, but let me tell you that you are failing terribly at the attempt. Like Seto, I know you nearly better then you know yourself and I can see how this is eating you up inside."

Damn, was all Gardener could think, she should've known how easy Ishtar could read her now, and Seto. God Seto, last she'd seen him, he was flat out unconscious after staying up half the night with the baby. She had cried quite often in the night and each time, Téa knew the child was crying for her.

"God damn it," she let out on a burst of temper, cobalt eyes hot and fierce, "Why the hell can't people just accept things for how they are? I'm not a mother, I-I don't know how to be!"

"And you think I did?" Ishizu demanded, "What about Serenity, or Aoife or any of the many women you've known to give birth. Do you think for one minute any of them had the slightest idea what they, _we_, were getting into?"

"Well, you must've had an idea," Téa began helplessly only to be cut off.

"I can assure you, we did not." Ishizu responded, "To carry and care for life is the most terrifying experience you will ever have Téa. Background aside, all parents wonder can they do it, will they be able to raise a child. Teach them right and wrong and the values of life."

Téa fought the tide of misery and shook her head, "I can't, what if I turn out to be her in every way? God it'd kill me!"

"Téa, it is our actions that shape us, you have proven time and again you are not your parents and this baby will not change that."

"Téa?"

Both women looked up in surprise to find Seto standing there, his expression tired, and a little wary. Getting to their feet, Dr Ishtar and Téa followed after Seto, when the Japanese man turned and drifted outside onto the lovely veranda. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and Téa was stunned to find they weren't alone.

Serenity sat with a cup of tea, the newborn sleeping snugly in a pink bassinette by her feet.

Confused, Gardener looked between Seto, Ishtar and Serenity. They all seem to know what was about and had clearly left her out of the mix.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" She asked after a moment.

It was Seto who spoke first, "After talking to Ishizu and Serenity, I came to a decision, and one that I think will be for the best. Serenity has agreed to adopt her."

It was as if everything had slowed down, and Téa could barely register what she had just heard. Serenity and Seto had continued talking however, talking of visits, and maintenance payments, and finally something in Téa snapped.

"No."

Seto looked at his wife baffled, "I beg your pardon?"

"No, I said no, God damn it, how dare you make such a decision without asking me? She's mine, do you hear me? _Mine!_ She is my baby!"

Turning, Téa lifted her daughter and stalked inside, not stopping till she was sat in the child's nursery and had her small weight cradled against her. By all that was good and holy, the child was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen, running a slender finger across her perfect cheek, she gasped when small fingers gripped her hand and cloudy blue eyes gazed up at her.

Hearing a noise at the door, Téa looked up, smiling gently at Seto. "Decided to shock me, huh?"

Seto shrugged, letting out the breath he had been holding, "Well, it worked didn't it?" He asked her with a quick grin.

It had been a hasty plan and one, surprisingly, suggested by Ishizu.

Shaking her head, deciding she'd kick his ass later when her body was back in shape, Téa returned her gaze to her daughter and had to smile when the infant cooed nosily.

"Guess we better name you, huh kid? We can't keep calling you baby, or girl."

Seto pulled up a stool and sat, smiling at his girls, "What do you have in mind?"

"Saoirse," Téa said after a moment, "You said once before, when Aoife's baby was born, you'd love to have a daughter and to name her Saoirse."

"Freedom," Seto said translating the Irish, "Perfect, as you will be as a mother, darling Téa."

Téa smiled, and for the first time since Saoirse was born, thought Seto may be right.

The sun had melted below the horizon, giving way to a blanket of sapphire speckled with stars. Ishizu sat out on the veranda of Seto's home, Serenity right next to her, while the pair waited to see how their plan had turned out. They had traded their tea for a nice bottle of red, a huge tray of finger food between them. Scoffing her fifth mini quiche, Serenity swallowed her eyes—Blue today—falling on Téa, who had returned, baby sleeping soundly in her arms.

"We've named her Saoirse," Seto said cheerfully from behind his wife, resting a hand upon her shoulder.

Well if that weren't a relief.

Lifting her glass in a toast, Ishizu took a sip, eyeing Gardener over the rim of the delicate piece of crystal. Téa could see the hidden smile behind the glass and couldn't help but mirror it.

"Figured the pep talk wouldn't be enough then, huh?"

"Oh Téa, I am a firm believer talking out ones feelings always helps," Ishizu told her, smile growing, "Of course a firm kick to the backside never hurt anyone either, especially where the stubborn are involved."

A bark of laughter escaped Téa, one she quickly silenced when Saoirse stirred with a whimper, tiny fists clenching. Convinced she wouldn't wake, the Lieutenant carefully settled her daughter in her plush bassinette, and stood to find Serenity watching her, hands on her hips, eyes looking at everything bar her.

"Yes?" Téa probed after a moment, a small smile tugging at her lips.

God knows, she knew how hard it was to swallow ones pride.

Serenity pouted rather dramatically, finally settling her blue orbs on Téa's face, "Sorry I slapped you."

This made Téa laugh, "No you're not."

"Okay. I'm not, you deserved it, and someone had to knock some sense into that super thick skull of yours!" Serenity informed her in a huff.

Which lasted about a millisecond, till the Rock star's face transformed into one of the most jubilant expressions Téa, or anyone had ever seen on Serenity Wheeler's face. Squealing delightedly, the tiny pixie of a woman embraced Gardener, squeezing tightly.

"Uh, Serenity…Can't…Breathe!"

Letting Gardener go, Serenity clasped her hands together and gushed happily, "This is oh so totally mag! Oh, Saoirse can have play-dates with Claire; they'll be the best of pals just like their mommy's!"

Seto beamed and patted Dr Ishtar's back in a silent thank you. Of course the happy go lucky fuzzys couldn't last forever and were drastically flung aside when Yugi and Hawkins exploded onto the terrace, breathless and looking rather in shock, Roland on their heels looking flustered at the fact they had all but bowled him over in an effort to get out there, at Seto's nod, he left them be and returned to his duties.

Forgetting their reason for being there momentarily, Yugi gasped at the sight of Saoirse and moved to lift her, the spontaneous need to cuddle her overwhelming, she was just too cute and he loved kids.

Snapping her fingers in his face, Gardener warned him off, "Wake her Detective and I'll force feed you that rope of red and black, got it?"

Smiling sheepishly, Yugi lifted his palms in the universal sign of surrender, backing off hastily. He'd prefer not to incur the Lieutenant's wrath. Confused, Hawkins looked between those gathered, wondering where this new development had come from. Serenity beamed, and bounced—how on six inches worth of heels no one knew—and nodded vigorously at the Detective's silent question.

"Everything's been sorted and it's all fab! We got passed that fat head of Gardener's and planted seeds of sense," Serenity told her cheerfully.

Rolling her blue irises, Gardener folded her arms across her chest and glanced between the pair.

"You've obviously burst in uninvited for a reason, spill, what's going on?"

Coming back to herself, remembering the, oh so critical reason they had rushed over there, Hawkins returned to Cop mode.

"There's something you really need to see Gardener."

They stepped back inside and went straight to Téa's office, neither Hawkins nor Yugi spilling the deets, which made Téa realise how serious it had to be, they must've thought she needed to see it with her own eyes to be able to believe it.

Having left Saoirse in Serenity's' and Ishizu's capable hands, Seto followed suit and retrieved food and beverages for all involved, returning to a scene he'd rather not see.

"Is that what I think it is?" The billionaire asked, pointing at the screen, where Ellie Quigg was fleeing for her life.

Téa nodded in confirmation, "unfortunately, the killer cheekily sent it to Cop—oh my fucking God!"

Seto's wording was a little more colourful, with a few dashes of Japanese flung in, when his blue eyes locked on the face frozen on screen, because there, in all its colourful blood thirsty glory was Duke Devlin, bright green eyes wild and feral.

"Bloody buggering hell," Seto let out breathless, purely stunned as he looked back at his wife, "Jesus Téa, it can't be. Duke is harmless."

Thoroughly Gob smacked, Gardener was totally lost for words, and even she couldn't have argued with what was on the vid. Or could she maybe? Head snapping to Yugi she stared fiercely at him.

"Was the disc tampered with in any way? Could there be a possibility of it being doctored?"

Yugi shook his head, "I checked it and so did Pegasus, this is the original Gardener and hasn't been touched. I'm sorry."

She could barely comprehend it, Duke a killer? Hardly! A pain in the butt maybe, overly cocky, but to hurt someone, beyond a few punches like he had with Yugi once, never! And yet the evidence was there right in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, we better send a black and white to pick him up." Téa said quietly.

Since she was on maternity leave—not by choice mind—the case had been left in Hawkins's hands, but she been damned if she wasn't going to help a little. Duke was her friend, and in her gut, Gardener knew there was more to this than meets the eye.**  
**


	18. Light And Dark

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

**PRONUNCIATION'S:** _Saoirse is pronounced SEER-SHA. Aoife is pronounced as EE-FA and Ciara is pronounced as KEE-RA_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Light and Dark:**

Over in the west village, in a pretty Brownstone surrounded by flowers, Duke Devlin came too with a groan and a head that felt as if rusty nails had been hammered into his cranium with a heavy sledge hammer. Cursing colourfully the male dragged his weary body into a sitting position and winced after ordering the lights on, the brightness half blinding him and making his already aching head throb awfully.

Confused, Duke stuck on his screen and was shocked to find he had somehow lost almost five days of his life.

"What the…" He croaked tiredly, wincing when the muscles in his body protested loudly and his stomach clenched painfully, like he had gone days without food, which he had a feeling he had.

For a moment, he'd wondered why Nicole hadn't stirred him from his dose of catatonia and then remembered she was doing a jump from three different hospitals this week, which, after the last time, could mean he possibly wouldn't see her for another three to five days.

Promising him, he'd at least call his wife and check in on her once he was fuelled, Duke climbed stiffly from bed and stretched, bones cracking, muscles loosening with slight protest. He wanted a shower, badly, but his body was pining for food and so he headed for the kitchen first, firing up his coffee pot and filling a mug with coffee. The first swallow was heaven, and when it was quickly accompanied by a ham, cheese and tomato omelette he was in pure bliss.

Dropping down at the table, Duke frowned munching away and tried to remember the last few days. He jumped straight to the conclusion of too much drink, but that made no sense, excessive drinking would no doubt block out memories of the night before, but nearly five nights? Hardly, plus, Duke never overindulged like that.

Looking out at his living-room, the plush room neat, with a few papers and books scattered about the coffee table, Duke found nothing out of place, but he still had an awful dread plaguing him. Jumping when his doorbell blared almost shrilly, Duke abandoned his half eaten dinner and headed out into the hall, making his way slowly to the door.

"Rebecca?" He asked a little surprised, finding she and two uniforms on his front porch, "Becca, what's going on?"

Hawkins released a sigh, looking at him sadly, "I'm sorry for this Duke, but, Duke Devlin, you are under arrest for the murder of Ellen Quigg."

"_WHAT_!" Duke yelped taking a step back, eyes wide and huge with fright.

"You have the right to remain silent," Hawkins continued turning him and slapping him in cuffs as she recited his Miranda rights.

Feeling numb, Duke said nothing, allowing her to guide him toward the squad car waiting for him. Already a small crowd had gathered, his neighbours gawking and nattering away to one another in astonishment, while they pointed at him, as if he were no more than a strange animal in a Zoo.

Just before he ducked into the vehicle, Duke's heart stopped at the sight of the new arrival, Nicole stood a few feet away, pale as a ghost, grey eyes large while she struggled to get passed a Uniform doing his best to keep her back. Befuddled and half scared out of his mind, Duke shook his head at her, urging her to stop.

Heart breaking, barely able to breathe, Nicole watched while Hawkins helped Duke into the backseat and when they finally drove away, she shoved passed her human barrier and ran toward the waiting Detective.

"What the hell?" Nicole shrieked, the second she got near who was supposed to be one of her best friends, "Why is my husband being carted off by murder Cops, Hawkins?!"

She was tired, drained, from several days busting her butt, and to come home to this was some sick joke.

"I need you to come down to Cop Central Nicole," Hawkins began formally; "we need to ask you a few questions."

Blinking rapidly, convinced she must've heard wrong and some fool from one of those wacky annoying screen shows, where they play tricks on you, was going to jump out at her, Nicole asked in a low voice.

"Come again? Are you arresting me?"

"Not if you come voluntarily," Hawkins responded, feeling crappier by the second.

Nicole was utterly astounded, her temper rising fast, "then you'll have to arrest me! I'm not going anywhere otherwise!"

Day getting worse by the second, Hawkins reluctantly forced Nicole into cuffs, and called for a black and white, trying hard not to look at her friend's betrayed expression.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"I don't know!" Duke finally exploded, glaring across the interview table at Detective Anderson, his whole frame trembling, "I can't remember the last few days, so I've no idea where I was!"

Anderson snorted, "Convenient."

With a half curse of annoyance and something close to a defeated sob, Duke dropped his face in his hands and tried desperately to make sense of it all, whilst wishing he could escape whatever nightmare he'd been landed in.

Deciding on a different tactic, Anderson leant forward.

"You said you knew Ellen Quigg, how, when she was an escort?"

"Yes," Duke answered a little brokenly, still shocked to hear of Ellie's death, never mind that he had supposedly killed her, "b-but before that, when we were kids."

"How," Anderson prompted, eyes flat, though it was killing him to torture Duke like this.

"Eh, through my baby sister Annie, they were in school together and we lived on the same street so I ended up watching out for her, like I did Annie. S-she had a brother I was friends with, Thomas Quigg, we called him Tommy, he disappeared a few years back after getting a girl in trouble, his folks were pretty ashamed he did a runner, he and Ellie rarely got along, especially after she decided to become an escort, Tommy was freaked."

"Did you become friends?"

Duke heard the unasked question of _had they been lovers_, behind the words and shook his head.

"I was fifteen when I knew Ellie, she would've been five, so no, I simply kept an eye out since her parents and mine were friends. We lost contact for a while; I didn't see any of the family for years, until a year back when she came to New York to be an escort, her parents moved up about six months ago to be close to her. I gave her tips showed her the ropes and we became good friends."

Voice cracking, Duke dragged his hands through his dark hair and gazed at Anderson imploringly.

"She was my friend Detective, I'd never hurt her, ever. I didn't kill Ellie Quigg I swear."

Anderson lifted his glass swallowing a gulp of water and for a second let the bad ass Cop façade fall away. "Sadly there's a vid that says otherwise."

Sagging, Duke curled in on himself and completely broke down; unaware his wife was being questioned only next door.

"This is ridiculous," Nicole snapped all but yanking out her blonde hair, "You can't honestly believe Duke could be capable of that?"

"We have evidence that says he is," Hawkins answered calmly.

"Then the evidence is wrong!" the doctor exclaimed, grey eyes bright with fury.

Hawkins didn't respond, though her gut churned horribly, she merely waited calmly until Nicole had gotten a hold of herself.

Once Nicole was breathing evenly, the Detective continued. "Where were you Friday morning, between four and six am."

"At the Health Centre," Nicole stated coolly, "there had been a six car pileup and they were short hands, I was there from three till roughly twelve that night, I slept on a cot and got up to help with rounds around three am Saturday, then headed over to the General around eight am. You can confirm it all I'm sure."

Her words were biting and cold, something of which Hawkins was unsurprised by. Nodding, Hawkins moved on. "Did you speak with Duke in the last five days?"

"No, I was swamped, which usually leaves him ringing me, when he didn't I just presumed he was as busy as I was, so I didn't worry, and no I don't believe he was off killing a young woman, one whom Duke was friends with!"

"Friends, so Duke knew the victim?"

"Yes, from childhood and then the last year when they met up again," Nicole told her hotly. "Like I said Detective, they were friends; Duke would never have hurt her, or anyone for that matter."

After a few more questions, Hawkins terminated the interview and dragged herself to her feet.

"You're free to go now, but I will ask that you remain available, we may have other questions."

"What about Duke?" Nicole asked almost desperately.

Hawkins stopped half way to the door, shoulders drooping, "He'll be detained until his trial Nicole. We've enough evidence to deny him bail."

All hot bravado quickly draining from her, Nicole shook her head in dismay, "No, y-you've got the wrong man, you'll see! Duke didn't do this."

Tears filling her silvery orbs, spilling freely down her flushed cheeks, Nicole shoved passed Hawkins and kept on going, not stopping until she was several feet away from Cop Central, and dropping her weight down on an empty bench, Nicole dissolved completely into a fit of helpless sobs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

In one day, Téa had mastered the skill of bottle making and was even more badass considering she could do it with Saoirse in one arm. Hell, she'd learn to do it standing on her head, if it meant she wouldn't have to breastfeed. Some things were just too weird to be able to do, even for Saoirse's sake. Shaking up the small bottle, Téa tested it on her wrist and satisfied it wouldn't strip her little girl's throat; she slipped the teeth between her lips and laughed when Saoirse guzzled greedily.

"Wouldn't be hungry kid, would you?"

Turning, the child in her arms, Téa froze a little, her eyes falling on Seto who had been stood in the doorway watching her, a smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"And how long have you been stood there gawking at me?" The Lieutenant asked dryly, though her own eyes spoke in volumes of how happy she was.

"I am simply admiring my girls," Seto told her stepping toward her and kissing her sweetly.

"Kiss ass," Téa responded smiling up at him.

It didn't take long for Saoirse to chug down all four ounces, and with milk dripping down her little chin; the infant fell to sleep happy and content in her mother's arms. Careful as if she were breakable like delicate bone china, Téa settled Saoirse's small weight in her bassinette and went to make herself a jumbo mug of coffee, whilst hunting down a bag of cookies.

Watching her go through the motions of normalcy, Seto folded his arms across his chest and leant back against the counter.

"You're restless, no word on Duke I'm presuming," the billionaire stated calmly.

Téa sighed, dragging a hand frustratingly through her hair.

"No, I'm waiting on Hawkins to call. It's not my case and by rights I can't badger her for the details since I'm on maternity, but she's keeping me in the loop."

Cursing colourfully, Téa gulped down a dose of coffee, the immediate scalding welcome. "Shit, Seto, how am I going to fix this? I know in my gut Duke didn't do it, but that vid says a thousand words."

Seto moved to her and calmly began working the tension from her shoulders.

"Not everything is as it seems, there's something more going on here then we realise. We just need to find out what," he told her gently.

Téa's bunched shoulders loosened and she leant back into his body, seeking comfort, his long nimble fingers working away wonderfully at a jumbo knot between her shoulder blades. It was as if they had been dropped in the twilight zone, left with a mirror image of reality where she was a mother and Duke was a potential murderer. Though the former was becoming a welcome change, the latter was nothing more than a twisted nightmare.

Exhausted, thanks to nightly feeds instead of work for a change; Téa frowned stirred from her relaxed moment by a sudden ruckus coming from the foyer. Moments later they were bombarded by Aoife and her husband Ryou following beside her, Ciara cooing happily on his hip.

"Oh dear," Seto breathed once he got a good look at his sister's furious expression.

"Oh dear is right, you bloody fool!" Aoife began, planting her palms firmly on her hips, "We take a trip to Ireland for a week and come back to some interesting news from Serenity. Why, dear brother, am I the last to know you're a father, hmm?"

Téa wanted to laugh, truly she did. Seto looked rather like a big child, being chastised by a furious mother after being caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Even Ryou was holding back a smile, the Lieutenant saw out of the corner of her eye, her niece Ciara grinning at her, with all her four teeth, blue eyes bright with mischief.

"Well, I, um," Seto began, rarely lost for words until defeated he simply admitted, "I forgot. In all honesty Aoife, quite a bit has been going on and it simply slipped my mind."

Aoife rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Men, can't depend on you for much can we? Now, where's my little niece?"

Near in need to answer all on her own, Saoirse began jabbering nosily from her pink Moses basket, drawing Aoife's attention. The Irish woman stepped around Seto and her heart all but melted.

"Oh Seto, bless. She's absolutely perfect and the spitting image of you!"

"Yes," Seto responded cheerfully, "but she has Téa's eyes, in the shape and quite possibly the colour as she grows."

Téa's heart tightened a little when he said that. By having her eyes, Saoirse unfortunately had her Grandmother's eyes, but looking down at her little girl, the Lieutenant realised it didn't matter. Like she had learnt time and again, more than genetics divined who we were.

Smiling, Aoife scooped up Saoirse and cradled her expertly, crooning over her, rocking the infant girl back to sleep, Aoife looked to Téa and smiled kindly, leaving Seto and Ryou to chat amongst them, while Seto enjoyed some quality time with his niece.

"Serenity told me about what happened, how you holding up?"

"Better," Téa answered honestly, "I, eh, beyond freaked for a few days, but I'm adapting now."

Gardener smiled; stroking Saoirse's left cheek, Aoife's grin widened. "It's amazing how quickly they grow on you."

"And you wonder how you ever lived without them," Téa replied softly.

Seto, the ever great multi-tasker overheard the conversation between his wife and sister, and could not help but be touched. It was quite possible; Saoirse had managed to heal another part of her mother's heart.

Jumping, Gardener pulled out her beeping link and answered with a crisp, "Gardener."

"Hey," greeted Hawkins, "you wanted a fill in?"

Stepping out of the kitchen, Téa headed for the foyer and simply paced.

"Okay, shoot."

"We took Duke and Nicole in for questioning. Nicole has an air tight alibi, with several witnesses as to her whereabouts."

"And Duke?" Téa nudged.

"Nada, he has no memory of the last five days, total blank." Hawkins informed her.

Téa frowned deeply, "Tox screen?"

"Waiting on it, as well as blood evidence from beneath Ellie's nails and hair fibres from her clothing, serious back up on it though, an arson murder has been flagged as important, with fifteen dead, including an important politician."

Cursing colourfully, Gardener was tempted to bang her head off the wall, there was nothing worse than a block.

"No chance of getting a move on?"

"I tried every bribe I could think of, threats and I came close to pleading and then threatening you, no on all fronts," Hawkins answered, "nothing we can do but wait. Duke will just have to stew a little longer I guess."

"It's in the blood and his Tox Hawkins, that's what will tell us Duke didn't do it." Téa said matter-of-factly.

"I know that Gardener, and when it does, the next step is finding out who hates Duke enough to become him and do such a thing."

Hate made people do insane things, was all Téa could think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Signing off, Hawkins dragged a hand through her hair in frustration. Thanks to one case being made priority over another, they were temporally pressed against a wall, with no escape. Looking up from Téa's borrowed desk, Hawkins smiled tiredly at Yugi.

"Any luck on those electronics?"

"They've been wiped, nothing to show anyone went in or out of Duke's place the last six days," Yugi sighed, "I also looked into the possibility of a droid, wouldn't be the first time a killer has used a droid to meet their ends, but there's nothing there either, not that I can find, but I'll keep looking, just in case…We might get lucky."

With a groan, Hawkins dropped her head and by gift of God almost her eyes fell on a line of Duke's interview that did not add up with the Quigg's family info. Barely listening to Yugi, who was nattering off a speech of sorts, promising they would solve it, it would just take time, Hawkins hastily brought up Ellie Quigg's file and there it was, the mistake.

"Tommy Quigg," she breathed.

"What?" Yugi asked a frown knitting his brow.

"Duke mentioned him, said he was friends with Ellie's brother Tommy, but according to their data, there is no Tommy."

Yugi's jaw dropped, "but, how can that be, unless Devlin was lying?"

"I don't think he was lying," said the Detective gathering up her link and preparing to hit the streets, "It would've been too easy for us to confirm it. No, Ellie's parents have some explaining to do."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Cop central was worse than a small town, it didn't take long for the news of Saoirse's birth to reach curious ears and by late morning, Téa's home was a flood of cops and gifts, congratulating her and Seto. She had never seen so many flowers in her life, from Roses to Lilies, to peonies, there was dozens of them—through three or maybe ten, the Lieutenant learnt Yugi was responsible for the blab, but actually enjoying showing off her wonderful kid, she didn't care enough to ring the Detective's neck next time she saw him.

Pegasus's reaction was hilarious, furious at first about being left out of the loop; he was quickly won over by one great coo from Saoirse. She was as charming as her father, if nothing more, Téa thought with amusement.

Just as she kicked out her last Officer a new wave arrived, but this time it was Tracey and the clan and Téa watched with a rare joy as Seto animatedly showed Saoirse off to everyone.

"Never seen the boy so excited," Tracey said stopping next to the Lieutenant, a time after.

After the mad rush of visitors, they all retired to the living-room, to enjoy a spread of finger food, tea and coffee.

Téa smiled with pride, "I don't think he even gets this giddy with a new gadget."

Tracey studied Gardener with her vibrant green eyes and smiled pleasantly and knowingly at the same time, "She's changed your whole perspective, hasn't she?" The woman asked with a curious grin.

Gardener signed contently, "I never thought ahead to the possibility of kids, the idea always scared the ever-loving crap out of me and then Saoirse came in the most frightening of circumstances and I reacted badly in the beginning, but now I feel she completes me. She has taught me I may not have been given love as a child, but I've plenty of love in me to give to my child, she has shown me I am not as broken as I thought."

It was a real jump in the right direction and if Ishtar could've heard her, she'd be proud.

Sipping her jumbo mug of tea, Tracey patted Gardener' thigh in a motherly manner, "No one ever knows they're ready for parenthood, until they hold that child in their arms and see the beauty they have created. Saoirse will know a good life, and more so then most, because unlike a lot of us Téa, you and Seto both have seen what lurks in the dark when the light is no longer about."

That was true, a sad unfair thought, but it had shaped them both into good people.

"Funny how things turn out," Gardener said with a shake of her head, "I often wonder what would've been different had we both come from loving, respectful homes."

"Not what you are now," Tracey told her calmly, "not a Cop or a rich man, or as thankful as you both are of what you have now. They're no coincidences in the world Téa; those events were meant to happen, to shape you both and to let you come together, so you could save each other and God knows I am so glad he found you."

Téa smiled at the compliment, and looked over when a very annoyed squall escaped Saoirse. Little arms and legs pin-wheeling, the child roared as loud as she possibly could. Téa rose with a soft smile and lifted her.

"Sorry, but I best get munchkin fed and off to bed for a nap," she said cheerfully and bidding them good-day, Téa headed upstairs with the screeching infant.

Seto practically glowed with pride, his blue eyes lit up like small fires as he watched them both his wee family.


	19. Problem Child

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Problem Child: 

Martin Quigg answered the door, a far cry from the big bubbly man he had been before his stable reality had been ripped out from under him. Slouched, gaunt and pale from a week of not eating, Martin looked over Hawkins and Anderson with hopeless eyes.

"Please," he croaked, "please God tell me you found him."

Hawkins shook her head calmly, "I'm afraid not Mr Quigg, myself and Detective Anderson are here to ask you a few more questions, may we come in?"

Expression a tortured misery, Martin nodded moving his bulk and letting them passed.

The apartment was closed off to the world, privacy shutters shut, with the house lit up with lamps and the odd candle. Martin lead them to the living-room, where he and his wife were not alone, identical twins sat on the left of Colleen. Tall and slim, they were the image of their father, with ebony hair and brilliant green eyes. On Colleen's left was a gangly male, with short blonde hair and green eyes, a mix of both parents.

Colleen gave a start at the sight of them and surged to her feet, swaying a little, eyes wide and empty.

"Did you get him, did you—"

"No Colleen," Martin said sadly urging his wife to sit back down, "they're here to ask us a few more questions."

Nodding in defeat, Colleen waved a hand, gesturing for them to ask away, though the kids said nothing, it was clear they weren't impressed to see them, setting up her recorder the Detective removed a file and sat on the futon just across from Colleen, Anderson standing solitary beside her, Hawkins smiled gently.

"Something has come to our attention leaving us confused, your records mention your four children, Molly, Karen, Zach and Ellen, but we received recent information on your firstborn Thomas Quigg."

Colleen's head snapped up and Martin went positively rigid, "We don't have a son Thomas," Martin hissed, eyes bright as flames.

Hawkins's eyes snapped to his face and the look of them would drive a raging bull to back up.

"Now is not the time to lie to me Mr Quigg, it would only take a bit of digging to find out. On record, do you or do you not have a son named Thomas?"

The parents remained rigidly stoic, unwilling to drag up an old family hurt, until finally.

"Oh for heaven sake," Molly barked, eyes like fire, "Do you really want to keep up that pretence and cut Tommy out? After what happened to Ellie, are you both really that bitter?!"

Colleen flushed, her husband looking away shamefully, Molly, taking that as permission turned toward Hawkins and Anderson, the fire reduce to an angry smoulder behind her jade green irises. Dragging a hand through her cropped hair in frustration, Molly dropped back down beside her mother and folding her arms across her chest, launched into an explanation.

"Tommy was always a problem kid, the black sheep of the family. He acted out a lot, used to put bricks through car windows for kicks, stole things for no particular reason and even went as far as dying our neighbour's dog green." Molly sighed, taking her twin's hand gratefully when it was offered, "As he grew the stuff he did became much worse, he began taking drugs and finally the last straw was when he got a girl pregnant."

"Probably wouldn't have been such a shit storm had he not been twenty-five and she barely fifteen," Zach added with a snort, "The Dad is still threatening to break his legs last I heard, mind you he adores his granddaughter."

Hawkins frowned, "You're in contact with them?"

"Are you serious? I'm marrying her sister!" Zach snarled indignantly, "never mind the fact the kid is blood, Tommy may have turned his back on her, but we weren't going to."

Anderson swallowed an oath, coughing a little. It was turning into a regular old soap opera, a seven year old kid, a young abandoned mother, estranged son and a murdered sister, with a possibly framed man thrown in the mix.

"Why isn't Tommy on your family information," Hawkins eventually asked, feeling the beginnings of a dull ache at her temples.

"We had him disowned," Colleen answered in clipped tones, "It allows us to remove him completely, and it's what he deserved. We tried everything Detective, understanding, councillors, rehabilitation, but none of it worked. Fact was Tommy did not want to be helped, so we cut him off, before he had a chance to destroy this family."

Hawkins was amazed at the cold indifference of the parents, acting as if Tommy had never existed, or as if they wished it were that way. The boy had royally screwed up, but she wasn't sure if she could ever do that to a child of her own.

"Have you any way of contacting him Mrs Quigg?"

"No, I've no idea where he is," Colleen answered with a disdainful sniff.

"Tahlly might," Zach put in getting up to root for paper, "Tahlly Jordan is the girl Tommy left, she lives here in New York with her folks. You might get lucky with her."

Scribbling an address on an old envelope, Zach handed it to Hawkins, glad to be of some use. The Detective took it gratefully and terminating the interview, promised to be in touch and headed out with Anderson, into a dismal afternoon.

"So, what has this told us?" Anderson asked, climbing into the driver's seat of his car, taking off as soon as Hawkins was belted in.

"That we need to find Tommy, Duke mentioned he didn't get along with the sister Ellie."

"Yeah, and in our line of work idiots have killed for less," Anderson said with a shake of the head.

Wasn't that the truth, murder was nothing more than rage and a whole lot of stupidity, with no common sense in sight.

When her link went off, Hawkins nearly danced. Weevil's unpleasant face filled the screen, owlish eyes raw with exhaustion.

"You got something for me?" Hawkins asked with held breath.

"Yeah, blood and fibres is still on hold, but I got Duke 's Tox back," Underwood responded, "Duke was pumped full of a sedative strong enough to floor an Elephant for a week, there's no way he killed Ellie Quigg."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

God knows why she had bothered, but she had to do something that didn't just involve her either sitting around twiddling her thumbs, or burying herself in work to distract herself. She realised neither was going to work, when all her thoughts were locked firmly on her husband's welfare. Clearly Gardener had expected at some point for her to arrive amidst this ever changing shit storm, because when Nicole pulled up in front of her immaculate home, the Lieutenant stood as a solitary guard, stance threatening, blue eyes a feverish challenge.

"I didn't come here to start something Téa," Nicole began the second she touched solid ground.

"Like hell you didn't," Gardener responded with a bark of laughter, "You radiate severely pissed off."

Grey irises like glaciers; Nicole folded her arms across her chest, and joined the Lieutenant in her standoff, "I've every right to be mad."

"Maybe so Nicole, but your beef isn't with me, I didn't arrest Duke."

"But you might as well have!" Nicole suddenly shrieked in blind temper, grey eyes hot with fury.

Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, Téa changed her footing, half tempted to kick Nicole's scrawny ass for bringing this on her turf. She had, as had Hawkins, been doing their jobs as the law required and the Doctor should be damn grateful that they would look at this from both sides, rather than a biased individual who'd take one look at Ellie and decide Duke was guilty.

"This isn't a walk in the park for me either Nicole," Téa snapped coldly, "Do you think for one second we're enjoying this? I know in my gut Duke didn't do it, but to prove that you have to let this play out. That's how it works and you know it!"

All bravado gone, her rage dissolving into nothing, Nicole leant against her car and tried her hardest to fight off the misery battling with her, to have free reign of her senses. She knew no one was to blame, save for the fool who had coldly framed Duke, she just needed someone, anyone to lash out at.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, helpless, "I got a look at him behind that glass looking so broken and frightened and that's not Duke …He's a vibrant, caring, cheerful man, but that's not what I saw as they lead me out."

Caving in on herself, butt met gravel and Nicole dropped her head into her hands and fell apart in great heaving sobs. When a pair of arms finally encircled her, Nicole let them hold her, falling into the embrace and hoping for a comfort she couldn't find anywhere else.

Téa cradled the Doctor awkwardly, letting her cry it out, until the tears dried up and Nicole had nothing left but the odd hiccupped breath. After a moment, Nicole pulled away and taking the Lieutenant's offered palm, she allowed her to pull her to her feet. Swallowing down the last remains of the lump that had been caught in her throat, Nicole straightened herself and set grey eyes haunted with defeat on Téa's face.

She had only one question for her.

"Can you fix this Téa? Can you bring him home?"

"I will," Gardener answered fiercely, "Duke will come home to you Nicole, because he didn't do this. I don't care what the evidence says; I know in my gut he didn't do it."

Well, that was good enough for Nicole. Téa's gut have never steered her wrong before and she doubted it would start now.

As if it were a gift from God, Téa's link blared nosily in her pocket, removing the device from her pocket, she answered with a sharp, "Gardener."

Hawkins's tired face filled the screen, "Hey Gardener, thought I should give you a call. Duke's Tox came back, he was sedated to hell and back, there's no way he killed Ellie."

Nicole 's head snapped toward the link, grey eyes wide, meek hope fluttering in her chest and when Hawkins said the words _he's being released _the world no longer seemed off kilter. She was finally able to breathe and feel past the heavy pain in her chest.

Hanging up, Téa looked up and gave a great oof as she stumbled under Nicole's chokehold.

"Thank you," the Doctor gushed hugging her tight, "Thank you so much!"

Gardener didn't bother pointing out she had no hand in it; she doubted Nicole cared right at that point in time. She was just glad to hear her husband was being let go. Filled to bursting with suppressed energy all of a sudden, Nicole said her final goodbyes and left the grounds of Téa's home to retrieve Duke from Cop central.

Sadly, it may have been over for Nicole, but it wasn't over for the Lieutenant. Someone hated Duke bad enough to drag him into this mess and now she had to figure out whom.

Seto waited for her in the foyer, Saoirse cradled in his right arm, the infant girl wide awake. At the sight of Téa, the child gave a great coo that couldn't help but make her smile.

"Happy to see me kid? You just know it's my turn to feed you," Téa told the baby, scooping her from Seto's hold.

"I heard the commotion, is Nicole alright?" Seto asked, blue eyes moving between his wife and child.

"She will be, Duke has been released his Tox came back. He was heavily sedated during the time of Ellen Quigg's murder."

Well if that just didn't make Seto sag with relief. It was wrong of him, no doubt, and he should've been declaring that he knew all along Duke was innocent, but he was only human and he would admit that for one miniscule second, he wondered was Duke capable of taking the life of another human being. As if reading his thoughts, Téa voiced the guilty presumptions she had had herself.

"I went there too Seto," Gardener said with a sigh, "For one second I thought it too, that Duke might've been capable of murder."

Shifting Saoirse's weight, Téa followed Seto back inside. Her cobalt eyes were hot and determined and as far as she was concerned, maternity leave or not, she was helping Hawkins solve the case, she owed that much to Duke and Nicole.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Tahlly Jordan lived on seventy-seventh street, in a neat and cosy apartment, with her seven year old Kyla-Rose and surprisingly her fiancé Jimmy Anderson, a twenty-six year old elementary school teacher. The child was a beauty, with her mother's exotic looks, and her father's jade green eyes, Hawkins noticed when Kyla-Rose answered the door to her and Anderson. Green eyes bright with innocence, two front teeth missing when the child smiled up at them, her russet curls spilling about her, complimenting her bronze complexion, she was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, dressed in pink flannel pyjamas and oversized bunny slippers.

"Hey there," Hawkins began pleasantly, smiling down at the wee girl, "I'm looking to speak with your mother, Tahlly Jordan?"

"Who should I say is calling?" Kyla-Rose asked sweetly, cheeks dimpling when she smiled.

"Kyla, Kyla-Rose Jordan where are—Oh!" Tahlly came up short, her irritated expression melting away to be replaced with confusion as she surveyed the pair on her doorstep.

Flashing her badge, Hawkins made quick introductions, "Miss Jordan, I am Detective Hawkins and this is Detective Anderson, we're sorry to bother you so late."

Swaying a little, Tahlly planted a hand on the wall, nutmeg eyes huge.

"I-is it my Dad? Is he okay?"

"Yes," Hawkins put in hurriedly realising they had startled her, "We're here to ask a few questions about Tommy Quigg."

Tahlly frowned in confusion, composing herself now that she knew her Dad was fine, "Kyla, off to bed with you."

"But mom—"

"No buts Kyla, go to bed, I'll be in soon to read you a story."

Pouting, the seven year old girl gave Hawkins and Anderson one more curious look and obeying her mother toddled off to bed. Inviting in the Detectives, Tahlly left them in her living-room and returned a few minutes later with three mugs steaming with coffee and a plate of freshly made cookies.

Both starving, the Detectives accepted the offerings gratefully.

"So, what's this all about?" Tahlly asked sitting down in the armchair across from the couch, cup held between her palms.

Taking a swallow of the hot liquid, Hawkins leant forward, "We're having trouble getting a hold of Tommy Quigg, and our sources tell us he is Kyla-Rose's father. We need to know if you have been in contact."

Tahlly blinked stupidly, "Wait, _what_?"

"He's a suspect in a murder," Anderson put in, "We don't mean to frighten you, it's just really important that we find him."

"Murder," Tahlly blustered, "Are you crazy, that's not possible!"

"We know you may care about him, but—"

"No!" Tahlly said sharply cutting Hawkins off, "It's not possible because Tommy died two months ago."

Well that little tid bit was a shock. For a moment Hawkins had nothing to say. How had his parents not known?

"How did he die?" The Detective finally managed.

"Suicide, he blew his brains out and because he had me down as next of kin on his medical I was called to identify the body," Tahlly explained, "I tried calling his family, but every time I mentioned Tommy his mother hung up. I was gonna tell his brother this weekend when he and my sister came to visit."

_Well shit_ was all Hawkins could process in her over taxed brain. They had just eliminated their second prime suspect and were back to square one, with little else to go on.

"Is this to do with Ellie's death?" Tahlly eventually asked, drawing the Detectives attention, "For the record, as much of an idiot as Tommy was, if he had been still alive he'd have never hurt Ellie or any of his family."

Frustrated and just plain pissed off leaving Tahlly's apartment, Hawkins was about ready to rip her hair out. They were once again up against a brick wall, or at least they were till a report came through from Underwood. He was obviously swamped when he was simply sending her a text, reading it through, Hawkins's eyes went positively huge and her jaw dropped. How the hell was it possible?!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Téa was just settling Saoirse to sleep when she received the email. It had come from a blocked address and contained a photo of a brutally murdered girl and the letter **J** signed beneath. Heart freezing in her chest, recognising the game for what it was, Téa realised what this whole thing was about.

It wasn't a hate crime on Duke Devlin, it was payback on her!

Without a doubt, you could look up Téa Gardener in the dictionary and idiot would be written beside it in big bold letters. How in God's name had she missed it? Apart from being thoroughly preoccupied, she should've seen it coming! Cursing herself to oblivion and back, flinging in a few choice words in Japanese—courtesy of Seto when his mood was less then pleasant—Téa booted up her systems, got a jumbo mug of coffee and ran a search, her eyes on her murder board, where she had hastily set up Ellie Quigg's murder and next to the Chaos added the recently received image of almost two years dead, Kelly Sanchez.

Gardener wound never forget that murder, the small child nailed to her mother's living-room wall like a freaky crucifix, the head missing—that is till it was sent to Téa in a package, with a bow and card.

Ellie's murder had never had anything to do with hate, or passion. It had been simply used to get the Lieutenant's attention. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Téa started a search on Jackson Reed and was stunned by what her computer came up with. According to a file that had been sent to Cop central, Jackson had committed suicide. After dousing himself in petrol, the man had lit a match and let himself go up in flames. Before anyone could do anything, he was already done and crisply cooked, a DNA test was done and confirmed.

Alarm bells went off in Téa's head. She had a feeling something a lot more sinister had gone down and well believed Reed was walking free right this minute. That he would be crazy enough to have undergone surgeries to make him the image of Duke just to mess with Gardener' head was just sick!

"Holy _fuck,_" The Lieutenant breathed angrily, dragging her hands through her hair.

"Problem," Seto voiced curiously, stepping from his own office.

"I know who the killer is," Téa said quickly getting her husband up to date.

"So, it's all just a twisted game?" Seto asked, looking at Kelly's picture, arms folded, "Obviously you're the finishing line."

"It seems that way, this freak wants my head on a platter, he told me enough times when I busted his ass and as off his head nuts as he is, Jackson's smart."

"You believe the suicide was staged? That he's most likely been planning this for months?"

"Probably since his ass was landed in that mental institution," Téa responded with a nod of her head, "I'll need access to the Criminal Asylum. If Jackson escaped, then he had help."

Hearing a commotion outside in the hall, Téa looked up frowning just as Hawkins and Anderson burst in. And despite the fact she was breathing erratically, Hawkins blurted out.

"Jackson did it!"

Before collapsing into Téa's sleep chair. Téa let the Detective catch her breath before asking the how-do-you-knows.

"And how did you come by this information?"

"The report came back, on the blood and skin beneath Ellie's nails," Hawkins informed her, producing a disc, "It all matches to Jackson Reed."

"We did a quick check though," Anderson put in, "According to the folks at the nuthouse Jackson offed himself, but after getting the DNA of the same man claimed to be dead the last four months off a body, I think we better double check…"

_Damn straight,_ was all Téa could think, the sooner they nipped this in the bud the better it would be for everyone involved.****


	20. Finale

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**Finale: **

The walls of the secure facility were all white and grey, lacking completely in colour. The odd strip of grey pierced the creamy stone, and up and down the eerie corridors glided uniformed men and women. Hawkins followed after a stoic woman in her early fifties. Her nutmeg hair was pulled tight, up in a neat bun and a crisp white suit emphasised her tawny complexion.

Producing a jangle of keys, the head of the facility let them through barrier after barrier, until they rounded a corner and emerged in a voluptuous office. All bright colours and mahogany wood, it was a nice change from the dreariness just passed the door.

"Alright, so you're looking for information on Jackson Reed?" Asked the facility head, Cameron Alexander according to her name plate, her blue irises locked on Hawkins's face.

She looked sublimely pissed, but the Detective didn't care in the slightest, "That's right…we need information on his supposed suicide."

Cameron frowned, taking a seat and gesturing Hawkins to do the same she produced a pair of glasses and after a bit of rummaging produced a file. Slamming her desk drawer shut, the regal woman opened it up and began looking through several sheets of paper.

"Well, Jackson was a nightmare since the day he was brought here. Spent most of his time in solitary for one infraction or another, final straw was breaking an orderly's arm. We stuck him in solitary confinement for a period of three months, when he was let out he was a changed man…if still crazy."

"And the suicide," Hawkins prompted.

"He somehow got his hands on a bottle of lighter fluid, drowned himself in the stuff and lit a match, our Physician took a DNA sample gave it to an investigating cop and it was confirmed," Closing the file, Cameron linked her hands, "Detective what is this about?"

"We have reason to believe Jackson never killed himself and that he somehow walked out of this facility alive."

Cameron blinked, thoroughly horrified, "How is that possible? H-He's dead!"

"Suicide's can often be faked ma'am," Hawkins said evenly and taking a breath, "especially if Jackson had help."

Cameron's electric blue eyes went wide and she surged to her feet, splotches of colour appearing on her high boned cheeks.

"Are you accusing me and my staff of something Detective?"

"Listen," Hawkins began firmly, standing up, "Jackson had help and one or more of your people were involved. Now, I can get a warrant and arrest every damn attendant in this building, or you can tell me, aside from the physician…who had access to Jackson Reed?"

Cameron visibly trembled, she'd be damned if anyone was coming in to make such accusations in her well run establishment, but unfortunately the Detective was right. Collapsing into her chair, a balloon deflated, Cameron dragged a hand over her face, a deep sigh resonating through her entire body.

"Are facilities are well funded, each patient has their own guard, psychiatrist and attendant. Other then the Physician, they're the only others apart from myself who would've been near Jackson."

"I need names, now. Are any of them here right now?"

"Eh, yes all four actually," Cameron said, procuring the list and handing it over, "Each has a locator device on their cell phones and an emergency button in case a patient gets physical."

"Has that happened before?" Hawkins asked taking the offered record.

"A few times unfortunately, this is why the precautions are necessary," Cameron replied her fingers tapping over her computer keyboard, "All four are in the Canteen it's their lunch hour."

Handy, Hawkins thought. Ensuring Cameron she could find the Canteen without her assistance, the Detective met up with Anderson and gave him a quick update.

"What's the likely-hood we'll have to arrest at least one of them?" Anderson mused.

Very likely as it turned out, the Guard, Psychiatrist and attendant were quite willing to help, the Physician however was reluctant, to the point he overturned the canteen table in temper and was immediately put in cuffs.

"Let go!" He half howled, struggling against Anderson's grip, "You've no right—"

"We've every right idiot," Anderson snapped, "Had you just answered our questions, you wouldn't be in this mess."

The Physician, Christian Macalister, cursed the whole way from the Asylum and kept it up all the way back to cop central.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"This is Bullshit!" Christian yelled for the umpteenth time, "I did not mess with the DNA samples! What the hell would I gain from such a stunt?"

Hawkins leaned back in her seat, brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as she glared across the table at the Doctor. He really didn't see that it was obvious he was lying. He couldn't meet the Detective in the eye, he was sweating profusely and he had bitten his nails right down to the nubs.

"Well, you see that's where you're wrong Mr Macalister," Hawkins told him, flicking through a few papers before her, "We have a signed statement here saying otherwise."

"W-what," Christian stammered, green eyes wide with fear, "Who told you that? I-It's a lie!"

Anderson tisked, joining Hawkins at the table, "You don't sound so confidant anymore Macalister."

"You're making this all up," The Physician hissed, "You're trying to trick me!"

"Into doing what," Hawkins demanded, "Don't be a fool; we don't say these things for kicks. Here's how it went down. You didn't have anything to gain accept protecting your sorry ass. You had been having an affair with one of the inmates; Reed caught you and so struck a deal. Between you, you lit up the corpse of Kyle Jones, an inmate who had died the week before and then you faked the DNA, and helped Jackson escape."

The more Hawkins spoke, the whiter Christian went, till he was nearly transparent and even then he tried to cover his sorry self.

"I-I didn't, it's a lie!"

"Give it up Macalister;" Anderson spat acidly, "We have enough proof to prove otherwise and you're technically an accomplice to murder."

Christian went ashen; his eyes big and dilated with abject terror, "M-m-murder?! Are you _insane_?!"

Slapping down a photo of Ellie's dead body, Hawkins stood getting right in Macalister's face.

"Take a good look, Ellen Quigg a twenty-one year old woman died because of you helping Reed escape, you might as well have been the one who did it!"

"N-no, I-I-I…" Christian spluttered and finally he broke, "Okay! I helped him, I would've lost my job had Cameron found out I was messing around with a patient I took the only option I had!"

"And cost the life of an innocent woman," Hawkins snapped.

Wrung dry, Christian dissolved, great hacking sobs enveloping his person. Expression icy, Hawkins didn't give the man a drop of sympathy as he was taken away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

After a quick call from Hawkins, Téa's fears were realised. Jackson, a diagnosed sociopath, was on the loose and all because one idiot Doctor couldn't keep his hands to himself. With confirmation, a warning was put out. It meant Duke was stuck in doors for the time being, since Jackson currently possessed his face, but it was necessary.

Seto was working late dealing with a problem with some shipment, leaving just Téa, Roland and Saoirse in the big old mansion.

Dog tired, the Lieutenant finished up in her office. Saoirse would wake soon for a feed and Téa liked having the bottle ready, considering the kid had a cry to rival a banshee. Stretching her aching limbs, Gardener yawned and stepped out of her office and into her bedroom. It was then she noticed something was amiss, a feeling licked across her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Slow and steady, Téa removed her gun from its holster by the door and inched out into the hall. A quick scan of the area made her heart all but stop when she found Roland unconscious. Crouching, she pressed her fingers to his throat and found a steady pulse, and also a mark just below his ear suggesting the man was tranqed.

Biting off a silent curse, the Lieutenant moved cautiously towards Saoirse's nursery, heart thundering in her chest. Nudging the door wide, she held her stunner out, and stopped dead.

It appeared to be a crazed version of Duke Devlin sat in the rocking chair, green eyes wild and feral, lips curled back in the most menacing grin and in his arms he held Saoirse's sleeping form.

Automatically Gardener stepped forward.

"Oh no Lieutenant," Jackson said calmly, revealing the small blade he had pressed against Saoirse's jugular, "Not another step."

Heart pounding in her chest, Téa kept her gun trained on Jackson's smug face, though it made little difference. He could easily carve open Saoirse's throat before the bullet even hit him, or the bullet could hit him, jerk his arm and Saoirse would be dead either way. It was a no win situation.

"What do you gain from hurting a little kid Jackson?" Téa bit out, not once taking her eyes off him.

"Quite a bit actually," The Duke Fake replied with a half crazed chuckle, "For one thing it has your undies in a serious twist Lieutenant."

He was playing with her, Téa realised, using Saoirse as part bait and part tool to get her seriously wound up. The God damn son of a bitch had her exactly where he wanted her! Distraction, she needed to distract him, if she could keep him busy, maybe she could figure a way out of all this mess.

"How did you even get in here?" Téa asked, a frown knitting her brows, "Seto has this place wired like Fort Knox."

"Computer Genius, remember Lieutenant?" Jackson responded coolly, "It really was very simple to shut down your hubby's systems long enough for me to get passed them."

Good God, she knew he was smart, she never thought _that_ smart. If they all walked away from this alive and intact, she had a feeling Seto would give his security system a serious over haul.

Inching a tad closer, without him noticing, Téa went for negotiating tactics.

"Let the kid go Jackson, it isn't Saoirse you want, it's me," Gardener said carefully, no sense in pissing off Mr Crazy.

"True, but she makes a fairly good shield if you get trigger happy Lieutenant," Jackson responded evenly.

Standing up, he shifted Saoirse's tiny weight, putting her in Téa's weapon line, the blade dangerously pressed against the tiny girl's neck. She needed to take Jackson down, but at the same time she was not risking Saoirse's life.

"Look Jackson," Téa began holding the gun aloft, "I'm going to drop my weapon okay?"

Tossing it away from her, Téa kept her hands where Jackson could see them. Cackling like a hen, eyes wild, Jackson shook his head.

"I don't know Gardener; maybe killing your daughter would gain me more satisfaction then cutting your ass to pieces."

Running out of options, Téa realised, short of Jackson handing Saoirse over, there was no way she could get her away from him without risking her life. The man was a little too knife happy and whether or not he had anything to gain, the man would kill her just for spite.

"God damn it Jackson," Téa bit out trying for a new tactic; "She's just an innocent kid, just like your sister was."

Green eyes widening slightly, Jackson's tawny cheeks flushed crimson, his rage potent enough you could almost scent it in the air.

"Don't," he hissed angrily, "Don't you dare drag my sister into this!"

"Alice had a hard life Jackson," Téa continued ignoring his angry response, "But do you think she'd want you hurting a defenceless baby, she wouldn't Jackson and you know it!"

Shaking his head, fear masking his fury, Jackson continued to protest, "Alice would understand, she would! Everything I've done, I did for her!"

"That's not true and you know it Jackson, you do this and Alice would never forgive you."

"She killed herself!" Jackson bellowed, startling Saoirse awake, "My sister killed herself thanks to all those whore bitches and you want to treat _them_ like the victims!"

"You have no right to play God Jackson," Téa responded, "What those girls did to Alice they have to live with for the rest of their life's, but that doesn't give you the right to play judge, jury and executioner."

The collective of shouts and Jackson's unfamiliar form unsettled Saoirse, kicking her little legs she began to cry, a gut wrenching wail that made Téa's instincts sizzle and Jackson flinch. Confused and flustered, his eyes dropped to the squalling infant, and without thinking, he lifted his arm, removing the blade from Saoirse's throat and exposing his right side.

After, things happened rather quickly. Jackson jerked back yelping in pain and fury when a bullet bit into his shoulder, shattering his collar bone and drawing a fountain of blood. Saoirse fell from his grip, screeching and with a vicious curse Téa dove to the ground catching the infant, just as Jackson hit the ground in a heap, half laughing half sobbing. Pulling Saoirse in close, Téa rolled onto her back and sat up awkwardly, her blue eyes falling on the face of one pissed off Japanese man.

Seto lowered the smoking gun, blue irises liquid fury.

"Seto," Téa gasped drawing his attention.

Despite his obvious temper, Seto was positively ashen. Stowing the Glock, he dropped next to his wife and child and quickly checked for any and all injury. Finding them unharmed a visible shudder ran the length of his body.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

"Better, now, shit how did you know?" Téa asked in a rush, getting to her feet and rocking Saoirse.

"The home system is wired to my office, an alarm went off when there was a break in the cycle," Seto began keeping an eye on Jackson's slumped form, "Once I ruled out a power outage, I knew something was amiss."

Sniffling, Saoirse relaxed, burrowing into her mother, safe and unharmed and Téa curled into Seto's arms, glad it was all over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Jackson had survived the bullet to the shoulder and had been taken away screeching bloody murder, destined for a facility where he'd be lucky to ever see the light of day again. It took an hour to rouse Roland who was left with nothing but a bump on his head and one hell of a migraine. Seto got away with using the Glock, being that it was registered and it had saved both Téa and his daughter, nobody was about to press charges against him.

Settling Saoirse's tiny weight between herself and Seto, joining her husband and child on the huge bed, Téa settled back against a mountain of pillows a smile warming her features when Saoirse crooned. Seto smiled down at his little family, settling aside a mess of paper work he had been looking at.

Grinning, he said "It makes you want to do it all again doesn't it? We'll have to have a whole clan of children."

Téa laughed, "Sure Ace, if you're volunteering to do the pregnancy part, I'm all for it."

Chuckling, the billionaire leant over Saoirse, kissing Téa tenderly. They had had hardships a dozen, but it was true what they say, in the spring comes the rose.

**The End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S:**_ And that's it! Finite! Oh I hope you all enjoyed that! I certainly loved posting and if you loved this try my other stuff :D_****

Moon Dance: A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction: s/8451473/1/Moon_Dance

Cadence Of His Last Breath: An X-Men: Evolution Fanfiction: s/8946951/1/Cadence-Of-His-Last-Breath

Hero In Disguise: A Yu-Gi-Oh!/X-Men: Evolution Crossover: s/8898039/1/Hero-In-Disguise

Remembrance Of A Demon: A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/ Law and Order: SVU Fanfiction:  
s/9427120/1/Remembrance-of-a-Demon

Adrift The Nightingale Winds: An Artemis Fowl/Buffy the vampire slayer Fanfiction: s/9535585/1/Adrift-The-Nightingale-Winds

Tears, Laughs And A Happy Ending: A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction: s/9639058/1/Tears-Laughs-and-a-Happy-Ending

_Anywho, later guys! ^_~_


End file.
